Chicago
by AnonymousDH
Summary: The flight attendant smiles again, clearly not that bothered by the redhead's behaviour. "It's okay," the blonde answers, handing the Birkin bag to the redhead before she steps aside. Letting Donna pass in front of her as she wishes her well once more. "Welcome to Chicago."
1. Chapter 1 - Spread your wings

**Hi everyone. So something new, because apparently, my mind can't stop thinking about where** **would things go from here with Donna and Harvey. After she told him she wanted more... So I know where this story is going, just don't know yet how many parts it will exactly be. Anyway, here's the first and I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think. x - M**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **PART I: SPREAD YOUR WINGS**

* * *

[Wednesday]

She moves her hands over the safety belt, checking it for the third time in a row while her gaze remains directed on the little window on her left, eyeing the terminal. She closes her eyes then, almost ceremoniously moving her right hand over her thigh. The palm of her hand rubbing against the thick fabric of her jeans, trying to dry her slightly clammy hands.

Her hands are never clammy, except for moments like this. Moments where everything is out of her control. And one thing she's learned over the better part of a decade is that she likes it when things are going the way they are supposed to. When she can control what's going on, or maybe more importantly when she actually knows what's going on. She's like him for that matter.

She makes her hand ball into a fist for a moment and she lets out a deep breath, forcing herself to open her eyes again. The terminal still on the same spot in the distance. There's no way back now. She reminds herself that she said she'd do this. She told him she'd do this. That she'd be okay. She swallows when the engines start and her body tenses for a moment, repeating the words to herself. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Her right-hand feels warmer than it was a second ago then. His left hand resting on top of hers, he gently squeezes her fist and she lets out another breath before she looks to her right. Her hand slowly unclenches beneath his as his thumb moves over her pulse point in soothing circles and his lips twitch into a little smile. He repeats the words she whispered out loud herself mere seconds ago and all she can do is give him a small smile in return.

Letting out another breath she leans to her right. Her head resting against his shoulder and when she feels his chin press against the top of her head she closes her eyes again. Focusing on the way his digits slip between hers, she whispers once more. "We'll be fine."

"Ma'am?"

Her eyes flicker open with a light shake of her head. She blinks twice, momentarily wondering where she even is. Her back aches and she rolls her shoulders, turning her head again. She now stares into the bright blue eyes of a young flight attendant for a moment and reality soon catches up with her again. Her mouth slowly opens and her voice is hoarse when a combination of incoherent words escape her lips.

The young flight attendant smiles again and she gently places her right hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Ma'am, we've landed at O'Hare International Airport."

Slowly, Donna takes in the information presented right in front of her. Her head tilting to the left, she stares out of the small window again and the scenery from two and a half hours ago has indeed made place for a different building. She looks ahead again then, finally nodding at the blonde flight attended. "Thank you," she answers before she lets out a breath.

Her head now turning to the right, she takes in the empty seat beside her and swallows. The sound reverberating in her ears, her teeth now pressing in her bottom lip when she's faced with reality once more. She drops her head, her gaze shifting to her own hands on her lap. Her left folded over her right, her own digits intertwined and her lips twitch into a small smile when the sight reminds her of the image of her own imagination again.

"Are you ready to disembark?"

Donna looks up again, untangling her hands in the process. "Yes." She nods. "Yes." Her gaze dropping again, she unclasps the safety belt and only when both metal parts slip from her hands is when she really lets it sink in that she made it. She presses her lips into a smile again, lifting herself from the chair. She glances down the aisle and comes to the conclusion she's one of the last passengers to leave. "Sorry," she apologizes now to the blonde woman who helps her get her purse from the overhead luggage department.

The flight attendant smiles again, clearly not that bothered by the redhead's behaviour. "It's okay," the blonde answers, handing the Birkin bag to the redhead before she steps aside. Letting Donna pass in front of her as she wishes her well once more. "Welcome to Chicago."

* * *

 **20 DAYS AGO**

* * *

[Friday]

"There's one more thing and you're not going to like it."

His hands clench onto to the folded letter. The smug smile on Mike's face, paired with the tone of voice he uses already giving away his last demand before the young lawyer pronounces it. Harvey looks to his right, eyeing his office. His head starting to shake in objection. "You're not getting my office," he counters, pointing to his right.

"Ooh. Yes. I am," Mike counters in an instant, not even bothering to listen to the older man's objections. "And I'll tell you why," he adds, ever the lawyer. Now a legally practicing one.

"Why?"

"Because she's gone, Harvey," Mike reasons, referring to the former managing partner of the firm that had come to both, but mostly his rescue earlier that day at the New York Bar hearing. "And she's not coming back."

Harvey's jaw clenches at Mike's words and his brows knit together ever so slightly. It's been a few weeks since his mentor officially left the firm and moved to Chicago, but until half an hour ago he'd never gotten the chance to say goodbye.

"It's time for you to take the reins."

Harvey swallows then, taking in the younger man's words.

Words he had mistakenly thought to be true when Jessica merged the firm with Edward Darby. As much as he hated that merger and still sees fit in having done everything to turn it back, he does regret that the thought of planning a coup, as the redhead had phrased it, crossed his mind and he meant it when he'd told Jessica he didn't want to be managing partner.

But she was gone now and it were words to be considered again.

" _It's up to you, Harvey. Either step up and take the reins or start looking for another job, because if you don't tell Louis he's not ready to run this firm, we're going to be out of business one way or the other."_

Words he hadn't wanted to hear when Donna had told him the same thing just days after his mentor left, even though he knew them to be true. She was always right and despite her harsh, but justified critique earlier, she'd always believed in him and had his back. _"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."_

It was also her who had first vocalised the reality of Jessica's departure to him. _"Jessica left you and you need to get it through your head, she's never coming back."_ Ironically his subconscious preceding reality. _"She's not coming back, you know."_

It had also been her who helped him deal with that fact. Telling him to do the one thing he'd ignored for years, to reconcile with his mother. Something he'd only been able to do because of her support and he knows she probably doesn't even realise how much she had helped him and in that way helped them.

The real goodbye from Jessica just the one last thing he needed to finally allow himself to accept those words. This time pronounced by the younger man, but exactly coming down to the same thing. He breaths out through his nose then, nodding once with a thin smile before he steps forward. Extending his right hand to the newest junior partner who shakes it in agreement.

Rachel stops by the corner office a minute later, asking her soon to be husband to go home after she thanks Harvey again. He wishes both of them a good weekend and he lingers in the door opening of his office, watching them walk away. His gaze catching a glimpse of the happy couple running into the redhead in the distance.

It's dark, but he can still see her smile and he swallows when she walks away with the others without a look in his direction. A lump forms in his throat and he looks down, slowly turning on his heels. Her cubicle comes in sight again and he swallows once more. His happiness about getting Mike into the bar only a temporary luxury as he's faced with reality.

" _I want something more and I've never said that out loud, but I can't pretend that's not true anymore. "_

* * *

[Monday]

She enters the office at seven that morning, half an hour earlier than usual, but she came to clear her head. Think over what to do next, what she wants. Questions she's been ignoring for a long time, but ever since she vocalised she wanted something more to him she can't stop thinking about it. His question in precise.

" _What do you mean more?"_

She doesn't exactly know what she means with that and she hates that feeling of not knowing. It's not who she is, it's not who she portrayed herself to be and suddenly she wonders if she's been acting all her life regardless. Just never on stage, but in her everyday life. Pretending to know everything.

She shakes her head, making her way through the still empty hallways. The silence almost too much as it leaves her alone with her thoughts. Thoughts she fears to be true and as ironically as it sounds she knows they aren't. Not completely that is. She always knew how to read people, how to help others, but when it comes to herself it's another story.

She told herself she didn't love him, year after year. They had been young and stupid, it had just been a moment and things had turned out the way they were supposed to. She was wrong.

She told herself she had moved on. She told herself going back to work for him, even if it was just because of Mike, wouldn't change a thing, but it did. Not necessarily between them, but for her. Making her realise she hadn't moved on at all.

Not that she is expecting anything from him, but it was just another wakeup call that when it came down to her own life, her catch phrase 'I'm Donna, I know everything' didn't apply at all. She had then told herself this only applied to just her love life, but The Donna awakened dreams she suppressed alongside her feelings for him over the years and when he asked her what she meant, realising she even didn't know this was the hardest thing to swallow.

She lets out a sigh, turning around the corner and to her surprise he's already there. Her feet come to an abrupt halt and she swallows, reminding herself of his question once more. It's the only thing he said that night. Nothing more, not on the night itself, not the day after during Mike's hearing and definitely not during the weekend.

She isn't even sure how she expected him to react, if she even wanted a reaction, but the silence that followed is another thing. She wonders if her news even registered at all, his face from four days ago tells her it did. His happiness the day after making her question it again and even now he looks pretty alright. Stoic almost and his inability to address what she told him, not even sure if she wants or expects him to do so, reminds her of the last time she brought this type of news to him. How he had ignored the situation and how she had accused him of hoping things wouldn't change by pretending they hadn't happened in the first place.

She's not even sure if that's what he's doing now, but she does know she's done with spelling things out for him. Not even going to bring up how ignoring it wouldn't change anything like she did last time. She told him, because she needed to tell someone and even after everything they've been through, it's his opinion she values above anything else. His opinion she needed to make her decision at that moment, but she promises herself right there and then that she's not going to push for a conversation again.

Letting out one last breath, she steps into the corner office at last and he tilts his head at the mere sound of her heels on the floor. "I heard the prodigal son has returned to Pearson Specter Litt."

He turns on his spot to face her. His head crooking the slightest he tries not to grin at her choice of words, but he nods at last.

"Congratulations," she answers, her lips twitching into a soft smile, a gesture he mimics. "I thought he didn't want to come back?"

He nods once more, a soft laugh escaping his lips. "He drove a hard bargain though."

Donna frowns now not sure what he's exactly referring to, even though she hadn't expected anything different from the younger man. They taught him well.

"Our office," he answers.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she swallows, not sure what to say. "Your office," she repeats at last, a hint of sadness palpable in her voice. He nods again. "Does that mean you're moving to –"

"Jessica's." He finishes her thought and he watches her take in his answer. Her gaze breaking his and he just watches the way she looks around for a moment. Like she's taking in the place on last time and he swallows thickly. The sight only reminding him of what she told him four days ago, the dream he had mere weeks before that and how now more than ever it looks like his fear of losing her is becoming reality.

Her gaze roams from his excessive record collection to the trophies in the window sill, items he always claimed not he, but they had acquired, to the picture he'd asked her assistance with only weeks ago on the wall. She swallows and her eyes close, realisation hitting harder than ever before about what has been pending for a long time.

She knew this office wouldn't be her daily view anymore. She had known that when she told him she wanted more. She still doesn't know what more was supposed to be, but she knows she meant more than her current position in the firm. Changing that means changing what has been her day to day life for over a decade and for over seven years (minus those few months at Louis' desk) this office had been that. She just hadn't imagined the change in scenery to catch up with her figuring out what more was, making her have to do something she dreaded twice now. Saying goodbye.

"Do you need my help to pack things up?" she asks then breaking the silence, no longer wanting to think about her own quest. It all being a little too much now.

He frowns for a moment, her question catching him off guard.

"I mean…" She turns to face him again. "I guess Mike wants to move in as soon as possible?"

It takes him a second before he bobs his head up and down. In agreement to her question, but not as willingly as it should have been. He'd been trying to put off this moment for just a little bit longer, afraid it would also lead to the inevitability of her leaving him again. He knows that moment will come sooner rather than later and he knows it isn't his right to stop her or tell her otherwise, but change has always been a difficult thing for him. Especially when he isn't the one in control of it. She told him she wanted more. Mike had made him give up his office.

"Yes," he adds when he finally finds his voice again. "That would be great." His lips curling up into a little smile at the sudden realisation that that would mean spending more time with her.

* * *

[Tuesday]

She turns her desk chair, her hands moving a stack of paper form one end of her desk to the other. Not ready to put it in a moving box yet and she also knows there's no point in doing so. Not yet, not before his office is all wrapped up and ready to move. Something that's not going to happen before the weekend.

She turns around again, her gaze briefly landing on him and she shakes her head. She really should be helping with packing, the way he turns over nearly every single record in his collection to read the tracks not speeding anything up. Neither is putting them on or the way he recalls certain moments, it not only making things go slower but a lot harder.

She swallows, redirecting her gaze to her own desk again and more precisely to the envelope in her hands. The papers she needs to sign for the deal regarding her project with Benjamin. One signature making her a millionaire. One signature to remind her of something that could have been, one signature that would mean the definite moment she's got to start defining more and she still doesn't have a clue.

She thinks about it a lot, but she doesn't speak of it. The only person who even knows of this not addressing it either and she places the envelope back down. Not being able to focus on it now. Instead, she makes her way back into his office. Her eyes locking with his when he looks up from the record in his hands.

"They're not going to pack themselves, you know."

He laughs, his fingers moving along the torn edges of the record before he turns it over again. "It's my first record," he answers, glancing at her from the corner of his eye and she crooks her head in surprise. Both fully aware he's never shared this with her before. "He gave it to me on my tenth birthday," he recalls the memory, turning to face her a bit more, his left arm landing on the backrest of the couch. Extending his right hand, he hands the record over to the redhead for her to see. "I was dead set on making it in his band back then."

She chuckles, knowing for fact he never had the patience to learn any instrument and there's only one time she heard him sing. The older Specter man having demanded it when he learned it had been her birthday. He wasn't bad, not at all, but nothing like his father.

"Yeah I know," he mumbles, vocalising her thoughts. "Wouldn't have been a good choice."

She turns the record over in her hands, now eyeing Gordon's handwriting on the cover. Wishing his son a happy birthday. She swallows then realising the song both men sang for her is on this very record. She steps forward at last, giving him the record back as she manoeuvres her way between the couch and his collection.

He follows her movement for a moment, not asking anything. He just watches her lean against the back rest of the couch, his left hand now awfully close to her leg and he swallows. His fingers twitching, he taps against the pillow in some rhythm of his imagination, not wanting to pull his hand away.

She reaches for another record then and he already knows which one it is just by the placement of it. "This is my favourite one," she tells him, gently holding onto one of his father's records.

He smiles for a moment, staring at her and he wants to tell her he knows, because he did. "Mine too," he tells her another truth instead and her eyes meet his a second after. She's the one breaking his gaze when she hands him the record. Her hand falling to the couch, she pushes herself back on her feet.

An empty box lands on the spot beside him on the couch soon after and he finally pulls his hand back to fold the box into its form. She takes the lead now and things go a lot faster. Only one or two comments every now and then and he wonders if she's doing it on purpose. If she saw through his act of making this last or if she's just as clueless about this as she seems to be about the rest.

[Thursday]

She closes the last box of records, making him carry it to the stack of boxes on the other side of his office. He hears a thud mixed with a heavy sigh and when he turns around he finds her sitting on his couch. Her head leaning against the backrest, her arms spread out and her in Jimmy Choo clad feet propped up on his coffee table.

Another tired sigh leaves her lips and he finally steps forward. Pouring both of them a glass of scotch as he makes his way back to the couch. It doesn't match with the Thai from that shitty place she loves they'd eaten earlier, never has and probably never will, but it's tradition.

"Thank you, Donna," he pronounces her name in that tone he only uses for her. She crooks her head, opening one eye and she smiles tiredly before she takes the crystal tumbler with auburn liquid from his hand. He sits down in the chair next to her then, his own feet aching and he contemplates whether or not he should place his feet on the table next to hers. He settles for stretching his legs under the table instead.

He brings the glass to his lips taking a sip of the Macallan 36, his gaze roaming his office again. It's empty, stripped to a bare minimum of furniture and most of his personal belongings are already packed up in boxes. Yet with her by his side, it still feels like home.

He lets the glass rest on the metal armrest of his chair. His thumb moving over the rim, he wonders if he should say something. Tomorrow being their last day in this very office, but he can't find the words. His head tilts to the left, his gaze landing on her and he notices she's doing the exact same. Her index finger tracing the edge of the tumbler and he wonders if she, like him, might be searching for the words to say too.

She bobs her head in his direction then, her eyes meeting his before he can look away. He knows she caught him staring at her, but he doesn't care. Not anymore, not in light of the bigger changes ahead. Of the prospect of not being able to look at her at any given moment during the day again.

"You should get a new couch."

He knows he should have been the one to break the silence, but he's glad she did nevertheless. Her words just throwing him off his game. "What?"

"New office. New couch," she answers, her free hand moving over the leather cushions. "This one is terrible anyway."

He grins. Her remark still the same as seven years ago when he had demanded to at least pick out one piece of furniture for his new office himself. "If that couch is so bad," he replies, pointing in her direction. "How come you've fallen asleep on it more than once then?" His remark sounding more playful then he thought it would be and his own words bring back the memories of her curled up on that very couch.

"Because my boss has unreasonable hours," she retorts, taking the last sip from her glass.

He swallows, shifting in his chair. "Donna," he pronounces her name so softly she doesn't hear it.

Instead, she simultaneously places her glass on the table and brings her feet back to the ground. She lifts herself from the couch, her hands moving down the skirt of her dress. "Speaking of which," she offers him a small smile. "Goodnight Harvey."

He wishes her goodnight in return, pressing his lips into a thin line after and before he can lift himself out of his chair she's left his office. His gaze lands on her desk again, he knows most of her items are still there, but it looks abandoned from this angle never the less. Her words come to mind again. _"My boss has unreasonable hours."_ He thinks it will soon be had as he won't be her boss for much longer and he swallows then. Downing the rest of his scotch.

* * *

[Friday]

Stepping out of the elevator on the fiftieth floor, he lets out a heavy breath. Today being the last day that corner office will be his. He's come in extra early once more, wanting to make his way over to his former end of the building in peace. Maybe walk the path even twice, he also knows he's acting ridiculous. Any other lawyer in the firm would be thrilled about the prospect of a new office, any other lawyer had moved offices more than he had anyway, but he doesn't like it one bit.

Too many memories, both the good and the bad. Perhaps also too many things that remind him of her, but that was just the thing. With her leaving him up in the air, he had told himself to cherish those memories. Unlike months ago when every single thing she ever touched or spoken about drove him insane, this time he'd been going over things again and again.

The basketball signed by Michael Jordon who'd technically signed with her and not him. The Miles Davis record she'd scratched, it had been his fault really for scaring her, but he'd never admitted it. The cigar box on his desk that used to be his grandfather's and only she had known about the money he'd hidden in it.

He'd been going over all these little memories. Not just in that one day between her news and Mike demanding his office, but since that dream. Maybe even before that, deep down he'd always known her leaving was an option again. She had come back to help with Mike, but stayed after, maybe that's also why he never asked if she even wanted to stay. Something he should have done.

He rounds the corner and stalls when he spots the younger lawyer in his office, clearly already trying to figure out how to decorate the place himself. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he asks stepping into his office, demonstratively walking himself behind his nearly empty desk.

Mike rolls his eyes, faking annoyance. "I've been busy setting up interviews," he counters, not getting more than a raise of eyebrow as response. "And now I had a moment to think about how I'm going to make this place mine."

Harvey's jaw clenches and he shakes his head. "You're out of your mind if you think you're also getting any of my furniture." He watches the young lawyer crook his head, most likely to challenge him, pretending to look around again as if he's now window shopping. Harvey swallows then, noticing Mike's gaze coming to rest on the cubicle outside of his office. "No."

Mike turns to look back again. "What?"

"No," Harvey objects, firmly shaking his head. "You can have my office, you can even have my furniture, but you can't have her. Even if she wanted to stay a secretary."

Mike swallows in the teasing comments on the tip of his tongue, focussing on the last and more important thing the older man just said. "Stay a secretary?" Mike repeats, shaking his head as he tries to wrap his head around this news. "She's leaving?"

"Maybe."

The junior partner frowns once more, trying to digest the news and at the same time taking in how the older man's handling this news better than when she left him months ago. "You don't know?"

He swallows, not even sure why he brought it up. "She said she wanted more."

"More what?"

He sighs, the younger man's question exactly his own. "I don't know," he admits then. "She said she needed to figure that out and she hasn't brought it up again," he adds in his own defence, but he already knows he should have asked. The exact accusation Mike throws in his direction.

"And you didn't ask?"

"I…" He swallows in his tried, he's thought about it. Almost non-stop, how could he not and the question had been on the tip of his tongue more than once, but never pronounced. Telling himself staying quiet on his part would actually be helping her, but it doesn't feel like he tried. "I … I don't want her to think I'm trying to make her stay."

"Harvey, how on earth would asking her what she wants equal that?" Mike asks confused now.

"I'd probably find a way," Harvey mumbles in return. "It's a gift."

Mike notices the look on his boss' face, the way the older man pinches the bridge of his nose. Only confirming what he's known for a while now. "Harvey," Mike starts again, trying to get his mentor's attention, fully aware that the latter will shut him down as soon as he realises what Mike's about to say. "I don't the specifics of why she left last time, but I do know you ignored whatever it was that was going on and it almost broke –"

"Mike."

"No, let me finish," Mike orders, his harsh tone making the older man shut his mouth again. "You once helped me with Rachel, telling me all I needed to do was forgive her. All you need to do to keep her in your life is support her, be there for her."

"I know," Harvey answers, turning around to look at Mike again, his previous concern still getting the better of him. He crooks his head, almost in defeat. "And I'm trying, but – "

"It's Donna," Mike answers, with a shrug of his shoulders. Wondering how the man opposite of him doesn't realise that if anyone is able to see the true intentions behind his actions, it will be her. "She'll know."

"I'll know what?"

Harvey freezes on the spot the second he hears the redhead's voice. His eyes widening in the process and he opens his mouth to speak, but it's like his muscles move in slow motion. All he sees is her gaze shifting between him and the younger man.

Luckily for him Mike's reaction is faster and far more natural as the young lawyer turns around to look at Donna. "The best way to decorate this office," Mike bluffs pointing around. "I assume this was all you."

Donna scoffs, as if anyone else would be responsible for that. "It's not even yours and you're already acting like you own the place," she lectures Mike then, with a shake of her head. "And just because you're right about who picked out every single piece of furniture but that couch." She points to her right. "Doesn't mean I'm going to help you."

Mike swallows now, his eyebrows knitting together as he's lost for words for a moment. Mumbling "right" at last.

"Shoo." The redhead signals the door now, her gaze narrowing in on Mike until he turns on his heels and makes his way to the door. Harvey just manages to catch a glimpse of the look the younger man shoots in his direction, before he catches the redhead in front of him giving him a questioning look as well.

"Everything okay?"

Harvey blinks now, her words exactly what he was wondering. "Yeah... Uhm," he mutters, looking at the ground for a moment. The sole of his shoe scraping over the floor. "Wasn't that a little harsh?" he asks then, facing her again.

"Me?" she points at herself, one eyebrow raised as if she's never been so offended before. "Just because you let the puppy trick you into giving him our office, doesn't mean I have to get soft now."

He crooks his head, his gaze remaining on her. He bites the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress a grin.

"Fine," she gives in at last with a roll of her eyes. "For old time's sake, because it took him so long to realise he wanted to get back here."

He snickers, shaking his head as he walks around his desk. "You've been waiting all week to do that."

"Maybe." She shrugs, now slowly turning around to take in his office one more time. "Okay, so we have to pack your degrees." She points at the wall left from him, silently moving on to the picture next to it. She looks back at him again. "Clear your desk and my cubicle."

.

He watches her hand move over the edge of the lid, closing the last box. Her burgundy painted nails tapping on the cardboard material for a moment and he hears her let out a breath. "Done," she says now and her one-word remark sends a shiver down his spine. He knows this moment was near, but it's still difficult. He also knows he's better of embracing the change ahead, it's coming either way.

He thinks about Mike's advice then, something he already knew. Something he was trying, he's just figuring out what's the best way to so. Support her. If that would be with words, the exact thing that screw them up big time months ago or actions, something he'd always used but might not be enough anymore. He lets out a breath and looks up then, his gaze briefly flickering over her face. "Donna."

She stands a little taller, her gaze searching for his. She remains quiet, but he can read the questions in her eyes. "Thank you," he adds, swallowing thickly himself as nothing else is pronounced and he can see the slightest hint of disappointment in her eyes when she presses her lips into a thin line.

"I'm going to grab a box for my desk."

He doesn't get the chance to react to her statement and he drops his head in defeat. His eyes closing in the same movement, he swallows and his hand balls into a fist before it falls flat against the table. He's annoyed, annoyed at the situation, at himself. He's got so many questions he wants to ask her, but he can't. Afraid it will only drive her away.

He scolds himself for thinking like that again and he forces himself to look up. His gaze falling on her cubicle and he stares at it from a distance for a while. Just taking in how it used to look, the lamp in the corner behind her computer screen. The printer in the far right corner and how on alternating places there used to be little plants. He grins then, remembering how she bought him a cactus because it would be something he was less likely to be able to kill, but there was a firm rotation of plants at her own desk. At least the cactus is still alive.

He doesn't realise he made himself walk over to her desk until his hand brushes over the wooden table top. Another sigh escapes his lips and he takes it in one more time, deciding then that maybe the first thing he could do was help her pack, just like she had helped him these last days.

She returns not soon after, the still empty box held between her right arm and her hip and a frown grows on her face when she spots him in her cubicle. Leaning against her desk and he's focused on something in his hand. He shifts his gaze from the little white ceramic bird in his hand to her and he turns it over when she gives him this questioning look she's mastered over the years. He offers her a small smile, placing it back on its original place. "I remember you had this on your desk in the D.A.'s office."

She thinks for a moment, the corners of her mouth quirking up. "Yeah I did," she answers him, walking around the partition now. She places the box on her desk, leaning against the desk opposite of him. "My aunt," she starts then, folding her hands on her lap. "She gave it to me when I moved to New York to study acting here at NYU. She said it was a symbol of how I was spreading my wings," she whispers now and she glances at him from under her lashes before she looks at the ground again. "I just never really did."

He swallows now, his shoulders dropping a little. He knows he's part of the reason she never did pursue her dream. "Donna," he pronounces her name in that one tone he only uses with her and she looks back up at him. He offers her a small smile when he notices the hint of sadness in her eyes. "Is that what you meant?" he inquires. "With more?" he adds when he notices her head starting to tilt to the side. "Acting? Is that what you want to do?"

His questions take her by surprise, after these last days of silence on his part to now this, she swallows and shakes her head at last. "No," she answers then. "I mean I love acting and it's what I thought I wanted to do a long time ago, but it's – "

"You could," he interrupts her, not wanting to hear her say it's too late. "If you want to, you could."

A soft laugh escapes her lips at his reaction. "I know," she counters, looking up at him again. Her eyes meeting his. "But that's not what I want and I don't know what exactly I do want to be doing," she breaks his gaze, now looking down her soon to be old desk. Her hand moves over the edge of the wooden object, a soft sigh escaping her lips and she can't help but glance at him from the corner of her eye. "I just need it to be more than this."

He swallows when her words confirm once more what he's known deep down for days know, that she won't be working for him anymore soon. He nods then, pressing his lips into a thin smile. "Will you tell me?"

She turns to face him.

"When you know?" he clarifies. "I want to know."


	2. Chapter 2 - Worth It

**WOW! Thank you so much for all your reviews and follows. Love reading them. I'm trying to give you updates as fast as possible, and this one you got early because I decided to cut the chapter at a different point that I planned.. So here's the second part, I hope you'll like it and would love to know you're thoughts. x - M**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **PART II: WORTH IT**

* * *

[Saturday]

He enters the firm that Saturday morning, figuring the movers would have started transferring his belongings from one corner office to the other by now and sitting at home wondering if everything was going to plan made him restless. He turns right at the reception desk and faces his new office. His gaze now moving from the door to his desk placed at the side with two chairs, to the numerous of boxes scattered over the floor which he considers to be highly unpractical, but maybe that's why his entire lounge area is still placed outside of his office.

Lastly, his gaze lands on the cabinets of his record collection that aren't entirely empty anymore. He grins then, realising there's only one person who has the guts to unpack his belongings and he turns on his heel to look at her new cubicle. Noticing how it's mostly still empty, but taking a step closer he now spots the Birkin bag he bought her years ago on the desk.

He turns around once more, eyeing this part of the fiftieth floor in search of the redhead. When he doesn't see her he decides to walk over to his now old office. Just looking at it one last time, before the younger lawyer would put his mark on it. He spots her ginger manes in an instant and his pace slows down, a soft smile forming on his lips as he watches her stand there in the middle of their former office for a moment.

He steps closer, letting his hand move over the edge of her old cubicle one last time before he joins her in the room he called home for the last seven years. Words of how this isn't their office anymore on the tip of his tongue. She's faster.

"You'd think he'd be in early."

He chuckles at her remark, stepping closer towards where she's standing. "Well, we can't all be first one in the office. What are you doing?"

She looks over her shoulder in his direction. "Saying goodbye," she answers, holding up the frame in her hands for him to see. "And leaving this behind."

Harvey takes the last two steps in her direction. Now standing next to her, he looks at the object in her hands. A smile forming on his lips when he realises it's a certificate of Mike's admittance to the NY Bar.

She sees him nod in appreciation and she gazes back at the frame in her hand. Now stepping onward, she hangs it on the wall where his degrees once used to hang. Her hands moving along the edges to make sure it's hanging perpendicular to the wall, she takes a step back to observe it from a distance and it reminds her of that one moment just a few weeks ago. Only this time there's no confirming nod from him or any other sign of agreement. Instead, she feels his gaze burn her skin and a shiver runs down her spine.

She gulps then, quickly turning on her heel. She manages to avoid his gaze, knowing all too well it's turned into a questioning look now. "The movers should be back soon to place the rest of your furniture in your office." It's all she states before she makes her way back to her old desk. Feeling him move behind her, she can't help but look in his direction for a moment.

He turns around her, walking towards the cubicle and before she can reach for it, he lifts the box with her belongings from her desk. She raises an eyebrow, giving him one questioning look he only answers with a soft smile and she decides it's best not to comment when he doesn't speak either. He merely crooks his head and signals for them to walk back.

She swallows, walking beside him and it's this incredibly stupid thought, but theses forty-three steps from her old desk to her new one remind her of the two short and one longer moment she didn't work for him. Her old cubicle the D.A.'s office, her new one the firm and this is her following him all over again. Expect this time it's different because this time she knows it's the very last time she will.

She swallows again, the silence this moment comes with is killing her and she can't help but wonder if it's the same for him. If that's why he's quiet. The first time he told her everything about the firm, the people who worked here and how he'd started in the mail room. The second time he told her he needed her and he'd let her put up this entire act to fire the unlucky person that had to fill her spot for two weeks and the third time he'd smiled at her and told her he was happy to be back. Happy to have her back.

They pass Louis's office, another former desk of her, meaning there are only thirteen steps left and she can't take it anymore. She looks to her right, her gaze narrowing in on him. She studies him for a second before she breaks the silence with the only thing she can think of in this moment. "Why are you here so early?"

"Jessica was always first in," he answers truthfully. His pace now slowing down when they near her new desk. "Thought I'd take up on that," he comments, placing the box with her belongings on her desk. His hands clenching into fists soon after to stop them from shaking.

She nods, turning around on her spot. "Harvey," she says, pausing for a moment to make sure he looks in her direction. "Would that have anything to do with this," she asks now, pointing at the glass door behind her. The one of his office that now clearly reads: _Harvey Specter Managing Partner_

He swallows, taking in the look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me Louis agreed?"

He raises his shoulders, dropping them again. "I don't know," he shakes his head. Not entirely sure why didn't tell her either, he wanted to, because he knows she doesn't get jealous easily, but he'd been afraid it would have been too much. To tell her he reached that final goal she helped him with all those years at the exact moment she was questioning is it had all been worth it. "You were thinking about… And then this…" He stutters, not finding the words.

She nods at him regardless, still understanding what he's trying to say. She lets her gaze drift to the door behind her once more and it reminds her of the time she worked for Louis. How out of the lop she'd been. How she'd made that move for herself, rightfully so, but she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of guilt when she learned about everything he'd been through since and how he never told her. Not even after she mentioned Dr. Agard on the night he came to see her and even though she's seen him grow and in a way, they're closer, she can't shake the feeling of being negligent. A word she never considered to be descriptive for her. She lets out a breath and turns around then, facing him again.

"I want to know too, okay?"

.

He sits down behind his desk for a moment. Taking in his new office from this perspective, his desk on the same place Jessica's used to be. Yet with all of his own stuff finding a new location as the day moves along, it's starting to feel like home again. He tilts his head to the right, his gaze landing on the redhead for a moment and he corrects his last thought.

He watches her command the movers over and over again and his mouth curls into a smile when she makes the two men move his couch another two inches towards his record collection. He hears her say perfect and he shakes his head. He doesn't see the difference, but he's learned not to question her decorating skills a long time ago.

She not only did both his offices, she did his apartment too and years ago it was something that bugged him. How much of his life was dependant on her, how much he needed her and how little she needed him. So much at one point that he'd found himself pushing every piece of furniture in his penthouse to a different spot in the middle of the night, only to place them back where they'd stood all along in the morning.

Now he sees it as something to treasure, the things she did for him. He always appreciated her, he may not have expressed it that often, but he did and now that it's dawning on him that this might be the last time she's going to do this for him, he's going to let her.

He leans back in his chair, turning it to face her a bit more. "So you didn't secretly order me a new couch?" he comments, watching her move some pillows around. A laugh escapes her lips, louder and genuine and he can't remember the last time he really heard that sound. He missed that sound.

"I thought about it," she admits. Now making her way around to the coffee table, she manoeuvres her way between the back of the couch and the windowsill, fixing his precious basketballs.

He grins at her remark, his head tilting to the right following her every more. "But?"

She looks up again, frowning for a moment when he asks further. She's noticed he's doing that a lot lately. Asking questions, pushing for answers. Not as much as she once did to him, but in a way roles are reversing. "But," she mumbles in repeat, thinking over her answer. "Not everything should be solely my decision."

He lets her words sink in. Wondering if they're about more than just his furniture, but things are too delicate between them to assume that they are. He turns his chair a bit further, getting up he looks around, taking everything in.

She stand a little taller at his movement, stepping away from the couch. Her gaze meets his and her eyebrows rise in anticipation of his approval.

"It looks great," he answers before she can ask and he looks down at the picture on his desk again. He's only had in his possession for a few weeks and just like last time he wants her to help give it a new spot on the wall. "Just one thing left to do," he comments.

"One?" she objects, signalling the boxes with records scattered over the floor.

"Last thing tonight."

He gently lifts the frame, signalling it to her and she flashes him a small smile in return. Making her way over to him, she walks past his desk to the blue wall on the right side of the office. He turns on his spot, frame in hands. Watching her observe it, her hand moving over the shelving that remained on the wall.

"How about right there?" she signals the spot where Jessica's clock once hung.

He nods, stepping forward. Placing the picture on its spot, his hands still holding onto the edges he looks at her waiting for her approval. She merely smiles, rolling the new cart with his record playing to its new position below the painting before she steps aside. Standing next to him for a moment as both of them watch the picture. Just like mere weeks ago.

"Does she still paint?" she wonders then, crooking her head as she studies the picture a bit longer.

He looks to his right, taking her in for a second before he answers. "Yes," he answers. Tearing his gaze away from her with a little shake of his head, pushing away the sudden thoughts of having a portrait of her on his wall. "She uhm… teaches at a college."

Donna looks at him from the corner of her eye, noticing the same smile on his face as when he'd just returned from his visit to Boston. She smiles herself then, just feeling incredibly proud of the man right beside her for reconciling with his mother.

"You really didn't know?" he asks a couple of minutes later, breaking the silence between them and she looks at him again. Her brows knitting together in a little frown enough for him as her answer. "About the title," he adds to clarify bringing back the discussion from earlier that day.

She swallows, she assumed and deciphered this situation before she got to confront him. She even told him to step up, to take the reins. That he was the only option for the position, but she shakes her head regardless.

"But you're Donna, you know everything," he answers.

She presses her lips into a thin line, breaking his gaze and she turns around to look at her new cubicle again. The sight only reminding her of her so far unsuccessful quest to define more. "I think we both know that I don't."

.

* * *

[Monday]

He fires up his laptop and his gaze roams from his desk to the cubicle outside, like it always did. Except this time he frowns, his view on her new cubicle isn't what it used to be. Not when he moves his chair to right or left, his laptop has now been asking for his password for a minute.

He sighs then, pushing his chair back to the right to its original position and for a second he contemplates redoing his office. Placing his desk in a direct line of view with her cubicle, but he reminds himself once more that this was how she had envisioned. On top of that, this was how Jessica used to work and if she could manage, he will learn to manage.

He wonders then if it's for the best. If it's a sign, just another step in getting used to the fact that things are changing. That she won't be there for long anyway and this is all preparing him for that inevitable moment in which he has to let her go.

He pushes himself out of his chair again, the thoughts too much and he feels like he's running out of time to figure out what the best way to support her is. She still hasn't told him anything, but he also knows that once she does, she makes decisions quickly. It had been two days since Mike's arrest when she told him she was coming back to work for him, it had been five days after he told her he loved her for her to tell him she was leaving him and now over a week has gone by since she told him she wanted more.

He finds himself in the door opening of his office, his head tilting to the left and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he spots her there. She tilts her head and quirks an eyebrow in his direction. A silent question if something was wrong, he presses his lips into a thin smile and turns around making his way back to his desk.

She gives him a small smile in return when he walks off and she turns the envelope she got a couple of days ago over in her hands. Still not having signed the deal, she lets out a breath and resumes with her other tasks at hand.

.

Mike looks up from his screen when the older man enters his office. He rolls his chair back and pushes himself on his feet. A bright smile plastered across his face, he looks around. Waiting for a comment from his mentor on how the man's old office now looks.

Harvey looks around, noticing how the overall layout is the same as how his office used to be, yet it's different. Not that there aren't any personal belongings displayed because there are. Pictures of his parents and Rachel and odd object here or there. It somehow seemed to cure that homesick feeling Harvey was still experiencing. "If this law thing is becoming boring, you could always be a fake interior architect."

Mike lets out a forced laugh and rolls his eyes. "Actually I had the missus do it."

Harvey swallows, biting the inside of his cheek. Not entirely sure if the younger man was telling the truth or if it was Mike teasing him now he'd learned Donna had been the one to decorate his office. He decides to let the comment slide, just like the one the younger man had made at his apartment a couple of weeks ago and he already assumed it wouldn't be the last either.

"Anyway." Mike moves from his desk to the table in his office. "Where's your other half? She promised to help me," he adds, looking through a stack of files.

He closes his eyes now, managing to hold in a sigh. After all, he did to get the kid back at the firm he knows there's no point in even trying to make him believe he'll fire his ass. It would also only add fuel to the fire. "Donna's out for lunch with your fiancée," he counters, emphasising the last two words as he makes his way back to the door.

Comments of how the younger man didn't know that on the tip of his tongue, he doesn't pronounce them. Already anticipating the 'I don't keep taps on my woman twenty-four-seven' kind of remark, he now shakes his head scolding himself for that thought. "Why exactly are you asking Donna for help?"

"I didn't," Mike shakes his head, a hint of jealousy clearly tangible in the air. "She proposed to help me finding the best associates and I said yes."

His gaze narrowing in on Mike, he can't help but sigh now at the choice of words the younger man used. "Tell her I need to see her once you're done."

.

Mike moves the stack of paper over his table. Letting his head rest on his hand, he turns over another resume. The task at hand not getting any easier even though he's met most of the people in person already back at the clinic. He lets out a deep sigh.

"Geez," she comments, stepping inside the now junior partner's office. "No need to be so dramatic."

The younger man's head bobs up in an instant at the sound of the redhead's voice. "Ooh thank god you're here."

Donna smirks at his even more dramatic response and she appreciates how the pup is playing along. She's missed this. She walks her way over to the table then. "It's Donna actually," she counters pointing at herself, "but I get why some people think that."

Mike shakes his head, trying to stop himself from grinning at her comment as a particular person comes to mind. He leans back in his chair. "Yeah, but I'm not –"

"Not wat?" she challenges him with a raise of her eyebrow, her hand falling to her hip.

He swallows in his boss' name, a cough escaping his lips as he sits back up his chair. Shifting a little over the seating under her scrutinising gaze. "I… I am one of those people," he hears himself saying then.

The redhead laughs. "Good," she says, pulling a chair back she sits down next to the kid at his table. "Now tell me, what can Donna do for you?"

They already talked about how she was going to help him select the associates he was going to bring over to the firm, so Mike just reaches for the stack of papers again, moving them over to the redhead. "I just don't know where to start."

"Well," Donna brings the resumes in front of her, she glances at Mike from the corner of her eye before she turns to face him. "That's because you're a junior partner and it's only standard practice for an attorney to hire associates when they make senior partner."

Mike crooks his head, looking the redhead in the eye. Seeing right through her little act and she's enjoying it far too much. "Are you done?"

"Not even close," Donna retorts with a grin. "Okay, show me what you've got so far," she asks then tapping on the stack of papers and Mike reaches for a few resumes. Explaining why he wants to bring over these particular people.

Donna nods, listening closely to the junior partner's reasoning. "Yeah," she hums, "but now take a look at Oliver for example. He might be a great researcher, but he's not made for court. So is that someone the firm can use? And Marrisa, well she's fierce, but she's not the type of person that wants to be mentored."

Mike frowns now, shaking head for a moment as he lets her words sink in. "How do you – "

"Please," Donna cuts him off before he can fully pronounce his question, already knowing what he was going to ask. "Just because you thought you were better off at a legal clinic for a while instead of here, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in your life."

"That's –"

"Thoughtful. I know."

Mike's brows knit into an even deeper frown. "I was going for creepy," he counters.

"Okay, listen junior," she speaks, raising her index finger to get his attention. "Picking an associate or just even forming a list of candidates isn't an easy task. You not only have to look at one's qualifications, you have to estimate how this person is going to fit inside the firm. How he or she is going to play with the other partners, because we're all a team her. If it's someone who's not only willing to be, but fit to be mentored, because maybe most importantly, if this is someone who can deal with the creature that is Louis Litt, who is still overseeing all the associates no matter what deal you made with Harvey."

The younger man crooks his head. Trying to take in everything she just told him, the frown on his face not yet disappearing.

"What?"

"It's just…" Mike looks back at the stack of papers on his table and then back at the redhead again. "I was never on any list."

"Ooh," Donna scoffs. "Don't think you would have set a foot in that meeting without my approval."

The junior partner opens his mouth to comment but shuts it again. Knowing her words are the very truth.

"Now," Donna chirps, reaching for papers and a pen again. "Are you also looking for another you? Cause I'm not sure the firm can handle more frauds."

.

"You wanted to see me?"

He looks up from his screen, his gaze meeting the redhead's in the process and he wonders for a moment what she was referring to when he remembers what he told Mike. "Uhm," he mumbles, "Never mind. Found it already."

"Okay," she answers, looking down at the mail in her hands again, she steps further into his office. "There's an invite to a fundraiser from Jessica's new firm Saturday next week." She hands the envelope over to him. "I send back the RSVP and booked all seven of us flights and accommodation. We'll leave for Chicago on Friday at five and return on Sunday, so it won't interfere with things at the firm here."

"Okay. Sounds good." He nods, everything is already taken care off, but he studies the envelope regardless. A smile forming on his lips as he remembers how Jessica always made him go to these events and even now when she worked in a completely different city.

He looks back up then, seeing her holding on to something else and he notices the way she shifts her weight on her other leg, stalling. His gaze drifts back to the object in her hands and he wonders if it's the same envelope she's had on her desk for a while now. The one he's seen her turn over and over again, but never open. At least not to his knowledge.

He wants to ask her. What it is, what she's holding in her hands. What is so special about that envelope that she can't seem to look at it for longer than a few seconds at a time, yet not discard it all together. He wonders if he can ask about it or if that would be too much. He did tell her he wanted to know and she told him the same, but he's not sure if that also includes asking so directly.

"Anything else?" he says then, looking at her expectantly and when their eyes lock once more he can't help but nod at the piece of paper in her hands. Hoping that's enough of a sign for her to understand what he means.

She lets out a breath, her gaze dropping to the envelope again and she turns it over once more. Her fingers moving along the edges. "Uhm…" she starts, letting out another breath before she faces him again. "Actually yes," she admits, stepping towards his desk at last. She hands the envelope over and waits for him to take it from her hands before she elaborates. "It's the deal for The Donna project, could you…"

She doesn't have to finish her sentence before he answers with an of course. Turning the envelope over, he removes the papers containing the deal. His gaze first quickly scanning the contents, he reads it more carefully now. A small smile forming on his face when he reaches the end again. "Everything looks okay."

She nods. Giving him a small smile in return. She takes the papers from his hands again and steals one of the pens from his desk. She makes her way over to his couch. Sitting down in the corner, now flipping through the pages herself again before she signs it at last. A sigh escaping her lips when she drops both the papers and the pen on the coffee table.

He gets up from his desk chair and pours both of them a glass of scotch. "Congratulations," he adds, handing one of the tumblers to her. Stalling for a minute, he wonders where he should sit. Their usual placement in the corner of the couch and the chair closest to it not possible anymore. It's the new layout, the chairs on opposite side of the table feeling too far away.

He sits down next to her on the couch at last and he realises then that he can't even remember if they've ever sat on it at the same time before. Or any other couch, besides the one in her apartment, for that matter. He's pretty sure it's a first, maybe even a new start.

He lifts his glass in a small toast. A gesture she matches, but the way her lips curl up just a tad only confirming what he knew before. She might have gotten a couple of million dollars out of the deal, it was never about the money.

"Are you happy?" he asks then.

His words take her by surprise and he mistakes her surprise for an answer.

"You're not," he states, swallowing himself he looks ahead again.

Missing how his own assessment hits him harder than her, she thinks for a moment before she answers. "Being single and questioning my life at my age isn't something to be particularly happy about," she reasons and her words make his heart skip a beat and he looks at her again. "I could be happier, but no… I'm not unhappy."

He bobs his head up and down, giving her a small smile before he redirects his gaze on the glass in his hand. He lets out a breath, his hand making the auburn liquid spin through the crystal tumbler. He thinks over his next response if he should even respond at all.

After more than a decade they're taking baby steps into opening up to each other again and he's afraid pushing too much might screw it all up, even more than before. It's not about him this time, but her. That much he knows. He suddenly grins at the thought that dr. Agard would tell him she's proud of him and he wonders if the redhead beside him is too.

"Are you?" Her voice breaks his thoughts and he turns his head to look at her again. "Are you happy?"

He bites his lip, the answer she had given to that exact question applying to how he feels. He's not unhappy, but he could be happier. But he feels happiest when he's near her. "Right now I am."

It's not that she'd predicted any particular answer, but somehow she hadn't expected this and she isn't even sure to what extent he means it, but it reminds her of that one fight they had before she left him. Her being in the same position of questioning stuff and him apparently being fine with how things are.

He notices her jaw clench, the way she swallows and the way her eyes close and he isn't sure what he said wrong. This is exactly what he was afraid of, her interpreting his words wrong. "I've been thinking about it lately," he says then. His own words surprise him and he looks at his glass again.

When she opens her eyes awaiting of whatever else there was to come, he realises he said it out loud because he can feel her gaze burning his skin. He raises the glass, taking one sip of liquid courage before he continues.

"A lot actually," he adds. "With …" he pauses, therapy still not a topic he feels ready to address to her. "With Mike going to prison, rebuilding the firm… My mom," he briefly glances at her. "If it's all worth it, you know?"

His eyes meet hers for a second, but she doesn't answer or nod. She just looks at him. "If work is really everything," he states, his gaze focussing on the ground again.

"Is it?"

Her voice is softer than he's ever heard before and he realises in that exact moment that she's scared. Scared of his answer, scared of something he's realised himself before. That work isn't a sufficient enough excuse to hide behind and ignore everything else around them anymore.

He also realises that her words from a few days ago about not knowing everything are true in this too and just because he figured out that work isn't everything he wants anymore, doesn't mean she has. He knows she might just be starting to question this.

Her auburn locks catch his attention again, she's sitting so close it reminds him of his now recurring dream, an actual visualisation of what could be everything. He considers it too much to tell her now, that that kind of life would be everything for him. That he wants that with her.

He's afraid springing that news on her now will overwhelm her. That it might make her run away, just like he did himself. It's hypocrite, he knows that, but he justifies it by telling himself it's about her and what she wants. Not him.

He shakes his head then, finally answering her question. "No, it isn't."


	3. Chapter 3 - Help

**Marla, Lovefordarvey, lafantomette, donnaspecter, haaarvey, cadalways, marla13, m & guest THANK YOU so much for the reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story so far, as for the Chicago part (as you'll see in the timeline of this chapter).. it will be brought up in the next one :) So here's the 3rd part, enjoy and as always I'd love to read your thoughts. x - M**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **PART III: HELP**

* * *

[Wednesday]

Louis enters the conference room, dropping the binders on the table. He slides them over to his fellow name partner. "You were looking for these?"

Harvey pulls one copy further towards him. Quickly flipping through the pages before he looks back at the other man and answers his question. "Yes. I was."

Louis bites his lower lip, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, not entirely sure how to bring the subject up. After all he agreed for the younger name partner to be managing partner, his own life too big of an emotional roller coaster to handle this as well, but Harvey did reassure him they'd make all important decisions as a team. Just like before.

His left hand leaning on the table, he lets out a breath. "Harvey," Louis confronts the other man, waiting a second until Harvey looks up again. "I thought you wanted to wait with this till after Chicago?"

Harvey bobs his head up and down, rolling his chair back and he gets up on his feet. "I do," he agrees. Remembering how they talked about getting the firm further back on its feet. Filling the other positions. "After all you managed to get those associates from Rand, Kandol & Zane and we'll focus on the rest then." Harvey pauses lifting the binder up from the table. "I just need it for something."

.

He makes his way back from the brief meeting with Louis, the two binders held under his arm. He rounds the corner then, his gaze automatically falling on the redhead. He exaggeratingly moves said binders from one arm to the other when he walks past her desk and into his office.

"What's all that?"

He hears her voice appear from the door opening now and his lips curl up into a grin. He tries to suppress his smile then because so far his act was working. Letting out a sigh as he drops both binders on the table to his right. He pulls back one of the chairs and he lets himself fall down with a thud.

"Former employment records," he answers truthfully. "Louis and I have been talking about rebuilding the firm further. What steps to take next? Louis hiring those associates from RKZ was a great start, but there are still a lot of other positions left to be filled."

He taps on the binder. "This is basically a list of every employee the firm had before, you know…" he stalls for a second and he hears her hum in agreement. "Now I have to figure out what departments we are going to try to bring back. How many people we're able to hire and most importantly which positions need to be filled first."

He pushes the binder over the table in her direction then, turning his chair along with it so that he's facing her. "You get first pick."

Her mouth drops, her brows furrow together in a frown. "What?" she mumbles not sure what to say.

"You want to do something else," he answers. His words almost making it sound easy. He flips through the pages, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "You could do anything in here."

She swallows. Trying to grasp what's happening and why this is happening now. After the days of silence, then the days of questions, she wonders if they've now reached the days of actions. Or more precisely if he has reached that and she's not entirely sure if she should be annoyed by the ease he's bringing this to her. She questions if this is the way to go, but maybe it is and on the other hand, she is flattered by his confidence regarding her skills. Especially now that she is second guessing everything. She also wonders if he's saying this because he wants to keep her at the firm in any way possible or if he is genuinely trying to help her. Deep down she knows it to be the latter.

"Me a lawyer," she jokes, pointing at herself. "And solve all your cases for you. No thank you."

He laughs now, they both know she has helped him win cases more than once. Pushing the binder a bit more to his right, he taps on the cover. A silent plead for her to at least look at it.

She crooks her head, but gives in at last. Knowing fully well he'd be able to state every available position aloud when he's going through the binder just to get her to respond. She also knows he'd ask for her help an hour in anyway. Pulling the chair next to him aside, she sits down at last and he gives her a smile. Briefly getting up himself to get his laptop, two note blocks and pens.

He thinks how ironic it is that just before their work partnership will come to an end, they're working closer together than they've done in a long time.

.

They're on a fifth of the binder by now. He's scrapped two departments of the list, jotted three others down he'd like to have back. He's ashamed he never really knew the firm used to have so many specific lawyers and he also understands that even trying to realise what he's envisioning now is something that has to happen in different phases. He also knows he's got to go over this again in ten days with Louis, as promised, but it was the only way he could think of now to help her.

He glances in her direction every once in a while, he hasn't heard her mention anything of interest yet. He also notices how the wrinkle between her eyes is still there just like last time he looked in her direction, giving away she's deep in thought.

His gaze drops to the note block on her side then, he can't read what she wrote down from his position but his lips twitch at the idea that it could be something she read in that very binder. He also realises then that she might not even want to stay at the firm at all.

"Donna," he mutters at the sudden thought, not sure he's ready for the answer but he wants to know and most importantly, he needs her to know that he knows it's a possibility he's taking into account.

"Yes," she mumbles, toying with the pen in her hands. She turns to face him.

"Do you want to leave the firm?"

It's a question she asked her self before. Not just now, but months ago and while it was something she couldn't do back then, it's something she doesn't want to do now. Not necessarily, not if she doesn't have to.

Maybe it's rooted in the events form her childhood. Her father losing her family's money when she was only thirteen and she knows what it's like to struggle. Stability being what she sought for, what she needed for years and one of the reasons she stayed all this time. Another that she was actually good at what she does, the best even and who doesn't like being the best at something. She doesn't consider it a coincide, her becoming so gifted at something so far off from her childhood dream at a place that offered her exactly the certainty her childhood lacked.

It's the surroundings, the people that stayed. Those she grew close to and not just him, but mostly everyone that's still here today. The fact that these people saw her for all the potential she has and didn't consider her to be just a secretary, like she so painfully overheard those investors state mere weeks ago. People that one way or the other became her family and just because the actual thing she became the best in doesn't suffice anymore, doesn't mean the surroundings don't.

On top of that, she doesn't know if she has it in her to go somewhere new. The other side of town, build new connections. Have to prove herself all over again and for once, she likes the idea of the firm helping her instead of the other way around.

"No," she decides then once and for all. "Not necessarily. Not if I can find what I want here. This place, these people…" she pauses for a moment, just looking at him. "It's family and I'm not leaving that behind."

He nods in understanding, the corner of his mouth tugging into a little smile. He doesn't want to make her words just about him, because they aren't and he knows that, but they remind him of her words from his dream regardless.

" _I'm not leaving you, Harvey. I just don't work for you anymore."_

.

* * *

[Friday]

His fingers nervously tap against his leg. He glissades his feet over the floor and his head is tilted back in order to look at the little sign above the door. He sighs, counting down the floors as the elevator moves up. His meeting not having been particularly interesting and it gave his mind a chance to wander.

To think about the events from the past two weeks. How she told him she wanted more and how slowly but surely he was uncovering what exactly she meant with that statement. How for now that quest was still mostly focussed on work, finding a new position. She had told him she didn't want to leave to firm, something that made him incredibly happy, but he would have understood and supported her decision regardless. He even started with a task two weeks ahead, just to get her to consider positions at the firm.

That was two days ago and she hasn't mentioned anything of interest yet. He knows it's not fair at all, after making her wait for twelve years that he's growing impatient now. But the thing is that over the past few weeks he has realised, more than ever, that he's in love with her. And now that that realisation has dawned in on him. Now that he has accepted it, for as far as one can, he's finding it increasingly more difficult not to tell her. To not bring it up in those late night conversations.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the elevator doors slide open and with a slight spring in his step, he gets off the elevator. He catches his own giddy behaviour before he rounds the corner and forces himself to slow down, take deep breath and channel the name partner side of him.

He forces a fake smile on his lips when Gretchen gives him a questioning look from behind the reception desk and he nods at her in acknowledgement. His eyes closing in relief when the older woman lets him walk away without a comment he had been sure was to follow.

He turns the corner then, his head already crooking in anticipation of seeing the redhead. His shoulders slump a little and a sigh escapes his lips when he notices she's not there. His pace slows down and he slowly walks alongside her cubicle. His hand tapping against the glass plating on the partition and his eyes scan her desk until they land on the note block he gave her a few days ago.

He knows he shouldn't, it's her quest and her decision to make, but the fact that there's even something written down makes his heart skip a beat and curiosity gets the better of him. He rounds the partition, stepping inside the cubicle and he'll always tell her he came to find some document and not this.

She closes the door to Louis' office behind her, turning on her heel to return to her own desk when she spots him, lingering around in her cubicle. She swallows, her pace slower now she makes her way over, just studying him for a moment.

"Hey," she speaks softly. Letting her arms rest on the edge of her cubicle, her head slowly crooks and she raises an eyebrow as an unspoken question to his behaviour.

His eyes widen and his jaw clenches when the mere appearance of her voice sends a shiver down his spine. He also realises she'll see right through him if he gives her the 'I was looking for a file bullshit,' deciding to go with the truth at last. He slowly turns around to face her and says, "Human Resources."

His reaction surprises her and she wonders how he knew. Her voice catches in the back of her throat. Her hands now loosely hanging over the barricade separating them, she shakes her head in confusion. "I –"

"You could build the department back up," he continues with a smile. "Choose your own employees."

Of every position available, this being the one that appealed to her the most, but it would be lot and she has her concerns. She brings her hands back to her side of the partition, her head tilting back to the right she lets out a sigh. "I don't have the qualifications for that," she finally vocalizes the one thing that kept popping up in her mind every time she came across something she might like to do.

He lets her words sink in and his shoulders slump a little in defeat. He hates seeing her doubting herself while he believes she could be excellent in anything. He also knows she isn't waiting for him to say otherwise. He knows she wouldn't believe him if he did, not really. "Well, I've been known to hire a fraud."

She chuckles once.

He meant it as a joke. To somehow lighten the mood and in a way tell her that to him her objections didn't matter, but he also notices by her reaction that this wasn't the way to go about it. "I'm serious," he says then, pushing himself back on his feet. He points at the list on her desk. "You could do this."

.

* * *

[Monday]

He stares into his old empty office, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips when yet another person isn't where they're supposed to be. He turns around then, his gaze skipping over her former desk where a somewhat familiar brunette pulls a chair back and gives him a look he has learned all secretaries master in return. He doesn't like it one bit.

"The bullpen," Amy announces, returning to look at her screen.

He frowns and stalls now, staring at the woman whose name he can't remember, but he has definitely seen her before. Just not in this office. "I wasn't looking for Mike," he counters, pushing himself to walk along now.

"I know," Amy chirps back. "Donna was helping him with Oliver."

He stops now, his jaw clenching and he turns around on his heel to face the young brunette. "I didn't say I was looking for her either."

The young brunette just chuckles at the lawyer's answer.

"What was that?" he asks now, his gaze narrowing in on her.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Fat Tie?" She leans forward now, challenging the man on the other side with a raise of her eyebrows. She lifts her left hand pronouncing the redhead's name, followed by her right and the lawyer's name, before bringing her hands together and letting her fingers intertwine.

Harvey breaths out through his nose, biting the inside of his cheek. Finally recognising the woman in front of him as the secretary that used to work for Mike back at the Sidwell Investment Group. She had been a pain in the ass back then too, but he couldn't do anything about it at the time. "You do realise I can fire you, right?"

Amy fakes a shocked look, now holding her hands up as if she's under arrest. She merely crooks her head when the lawyer walks away without any further response. She leans to her right and calls after him. "I'm so glad you guys waited for me to be here and witness it in person –"

Harvey pulls the door to the bullpen shut behind him with more force than necessary. The movement resulting in a few heads turning in his direction and maybe luckily for him there's only one pair of questioning eyes.

Taking large steps, he makes his way through the room to one of the desks in the back where the junior partner is still staring at him with his big blue eyes. The other man he recognises to be Oliver from the case they did before and he sighs then, the woman he was indeed looking for not here either.

"Your secretary is fired."

Mike shakes his head in surprise, turning around on his spot his gaze follows the managing partner who doesn't even stop to explain, but walks himself towards the closest door. Mike shoots a questioning look to Oliver for a second, who raises his shoulders in return. Both men clueless as to why the managing partner just said that.

He enters the library now and to his relief he finally spots the redhead. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his annoyance fades away in a beat. With a small smile plastered on his face, he makes his way over to the redhead.

She senses his presence in an instant, pausing in the middle of her sentence to the associate beside her, she turns to face him. Her head crooks as a way of questioning his presence, but it's the smile on his face she can't ignore and can't help but match.

Both of them too preoccupied in their little bubble that they completely miss how the junior partner followed Harvey and catches up with him at her table. "You can't fire Amy."

She snaps out of her thoughts then, a frown forming on her face as she focuses on the words of the younger man. "Wait Amy's fired?" she questions then, her left hand just hanging in the air to silence the associate next to her. "What happened?"

"Yes, Harvey," Mike continues, crossing his arms. "What happened?"

Harvey looks to his side, letting out a sigh when his gaze shifts from the questioning hazel eyes to a now angrier pair of blue eyes and the combination of people couldn't have been unluckier. Not with what had triggered him into even making that statement. "Nothing," he gives in. "Never mind," he adds firmer now with a shake of head as his gaze narrows in on the junior partner.

Mike seems to get the hint as he lets it slide with a huff and a shake of his head, before he removes himself from the situation again. Donna however just stares at him and he can practically feel her eyes roll. "You do know she's only here to help Mike out while awaiting approval of her next psychology PHD research project."

His eyes close and it takes every fibre in his being to not groan now. Of course, there had to be a certified psychologist in the firm, one that seemed to know exactly what was going on. "I do now," he retorts, looking at her again and his head tilts to the right. "Anyway," he continues, focusing on why he came here in the first place. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh…" She stutters, briefly looking to her left to make sure the associate next to her can continue his work. "Yes," she adds then, pushing her chair back and getting up on her feet when he tilts his head to the left. Signalling her to follow him.

She follows him through the library, only stalling when they reach the staircase and he's already one-step down when she speaks. "Harvey, where are we going?"

He looks up at her over his shoulder. "I want to show you something," he smiles, signalling the stairs with his hand and he waits until she is next to him again before he continues walking. He guides her through the lower department now. Holding the door to the rest of the 49th floor open for her.

She slips through the door first. The questioning looks on her face not yet disappeared when they walk through the empty hallways. She looks at him again, her eyes searching for his, as he still hasn't explained why he brought her here.

"You know HR used to be here," he clarifies and their gazes lock for a moment. Breaking it soon after, he signals the space around them. "You could build all this up again if you want," he adds. "Choose who gets to sit where and pick an office of your liking."

She turns around, taking in the place, she visited many times over the years. She still remembers Rebecca from the office behind her and their first Wednesday of the month drinks. Her mouth left agape, she's not sure what to say and only his name leaves her lip.

"Or one of the still empty offices on the fiftieth," he adds with a smile. This already feeling too far away, but it was his way of showing he'd support her. Of asking her about her search for more, without directly asking it again.

"I…" She swallows, turning to him once more. "I'll have to think about it."

.

* * *

[Tuesday]

He turns his chair around, redirecting his gaze from the files the redhead had brought earlier to the Manhattan skyline, watching the sunset. The phone pressed between his head and his shoulder, he places his feet in the windowsill and listens to his mentor on the other end of the line, questioning what he had just told her.

"Harvey, are you sure you want to do this?"

He hums, briefly glancing to his right before he focuses on the view outside again, the skyline now turning into a warm orange and he grins at the timing. "Yes," he answers then, going over everything in his head again. "Yes, I am."

The call ends soon after and he keeps looking outside for a while, just dreaming away and listening to a record softly playing in the background. He doesn't instantly turn around when he hears the door to his office open again and her heels tick on the floor. Instead, he watches her reflection in the window for a moment, finally lifting his feet from the sill and turning around to face her.

He already knows why she's here. It's late and she's here to tell him she's going home. It's this thing they picked up again after she came back to work for him, to tell the other where they're going. It now extending to a greeting every morning and a goodbye every night. He wishes he could go with her, but he can't tell her that.

She presses her lips into a small smile and she just looks at him for a moment. "Good night, Harvey."

He nods in return, wishing her a good evening in return. He looks down at the desk when she turns around and his gaze catches the binder again. The one he showed her almost a week ago and besides her 'I'll have to think about it' from the day before, he hasn't heard her mention anything.

"Donna," he catches himself calling her name. "Have you…" He pauses, letting his hand rest on the binder.

She turns around again. Her gaze dropping to the desk when his eyes don't meet hers and she can feel a sigh escaping her lips before he even pronounces the rest of his question. Annoyed at herself for yet again having to resort to the 'I don't know' at the one question he, albeit without words, but looks, tours and gestures kept asking these days and she snaps then.

She takes a step towards his desk and pushes the binder under his hand. "Why do you keep pushing this HR thing, you know I'm not able to do?"

His head flickers up in an instant at her harsh tone, retracting his own hand in the process. Her self-doubt is beside her crying the one thing he absolutely can't take. Not from the woman who always stood beside him and believed in him no matter what. "But you are."

She scoffs and shakes her head, not wanting to hear it.

"You are capable of filling that position in HR," he fires back now. His hand lifting the binder from his desk he holds it up. "Or any of these if you want," he adds, letting the stack of paper fall back to his desk. "And I'm not pushing anything," he objects pointing at the binder, before he points at her. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Are you?"

His mouth drops at her accusation.

She shakes her head, now fighting the tears from forming in her eyes. "Because it feels like all you're doing is showing me positions I'm not qualified for to make me stay," she proclaims, backing out from between the two chairs in front of his desk, she turns around before he gets a chance to answer, walking her way out of his office.

"And that's not helping me at all!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Chicago

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and I'm sorry for ending last chapter like that, no not really. Hehe. So here's the 4th chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it and as always I would love to read your thoughts. X - M**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **PART IV: CHICAGO**

* * *

She regrets it the second her front door falls shut behind her, her outburst earlier this evening. Her head falling back against the door, she stands there for a moment. Letting out a muffled scream, she goes over every single word again.

" _I'm just trying to help you."_

" _Are you? Because it feels like all you're doing is showing me positions I'm not qualified for to make me stay and that's not helping me at all!"_

She runs her right hand over her face, her eyes closing in the process. She knows it's not fair. Accusing him of making her do what she's basically doing herself. Staying. Because even though she is the one looking for something else. Saying she wants more, it's her who's staying now. Her indecisiveness on the positions available for her at the firm only part of her behaviour.

After twelve years of putting fifteen-hour days in for him, she should have known it was going to be hard to say goodbye. She does, but somehow she never imagined letting go to be this hard. To really say goodbye, to let go of what has been her day-to-day life for the past decade. The fact that they wouldn't have work to hide behind anymore not even that big a part of how she feels. However, she has realised now that her fear of losing him is just as big as his fear of losing her once used to be.

Used to be.

She repeats the three words again and she shakes her head, swallowing. That's another thing and it's stupid and selfish, it's so incredibly selfish, but she didn't expect him to be so seemingly okay with it. As if her decision didn't affect him at all, like last time.

Not that she wants him to have panic attacks either, anything but that. She knows she should be happy really, that after all the years she has supported him, he's doing the same for her in return now that she really needs it. It's just the way he is supporting her that's bugging her.

She also knows that she shouldn't even be surprised by the way he has chosen to show his support. He's a man of actions, always has been and probably always will be. A man who sees a problem and finds a solution, one who presents options. It's what he does, it's who he is.

They're more alike than they might realise. Resorting to actions when the other doesn't talk. She can't count the amount of times she went ahead and handed in a file or stopped something from happening before he realised what was right or before he was ready to talk about it. She also knows that to some extent she's to blame for his behaviour. He asked her to tell him, but she isn't doing so and this might just be his way to get her to respond.

She however would be happy with just a simple "I'll support you." A hug. Something Rachel or Louis would have done for her, if only she had told them, but it was already difficult enough with one person asking her if she knew already. The one person whose support and opinion mattered the most to her.

Deep down she knows he's also capable of giving her exactly that. The night he let her hold his hand and the night that changed it all for them. Where she so comically gave him an out, joked about him not being able to do the comfort thing. Not only did he deny her words, he proved her wrong. He proved her so wrong, it shook up every line they had drawn over the years. Every wall they had built came tumbling down and with it, them.

The night that broke them and she wonders if they needed that. If they needed to break in order to build them back up again. Just better this time. She wonders if he's afraid of that, of going there again. Of supporting her in the way she just pictured, even if they're closer now.

She lets out a nervous laugh, not even sure if she wouldn't freak out if he did that now.

.

* * *

[WEDNESDAY]

She looks down at the paper cup in her hand and lets out a sigh. Her thumb moves over the rim and she studies the empty spot on the cup where his name is supposed to be. Or in this case a possible apology, like she had received in the form of a cup of coffee from him numerous times before.

As much as she appreciated those gestures, she remembers how it never really was what she needed or wanted in those moments and she can't do the same to him in return. Not now, after everything. They're past those gestures, words is what they use now.

Words are what she'll use this time. To apologise for lashing out at him. She lets out another breath, waiting for the elevator to reach the fiftieth floor and she goes over everything once more. How she'll tell him she's sorry. How she knows what he meant and why she acted this way or why she thinks she acted that way.

The elevator doors slide open after the ding and her grip on the cup increases slightly before she steps outside. The floor still mostly empty, but it isn't due to the time of her arrival and she knows she won't be able to sneak into his office before him. The crooked head and the soft smile on Gretchen's face behind the reception desk only confirming that and the redhead wonders how much the older legal secretary knows about their situation.

She nods at the woman, rounding the corner then to make her way to her new desk. Her gaze automatically locks on him and her pace slows down. A lump forming in her throat, she swallows once. Dropping her bag at her desk, she finally makes her way into his office.

He looks up the second the door opens, the ticking of her heels in the hallway already giving her presence away. His eyes lock with hers and his heart instantly skips a beat, his hands falling flat on his desk. His chair already halfway pushed back when he opens his mouth to speak.

"I am sorry."

"I am sorry."

It are three words, pronounced by both of them at the exact same time and neither of them elaborates any further. The looks they share and the tones they used enough. He knows she didn't mean it, she understands where he's coming from. They have known each other too long not to.

She stands there for a moment, just looking at him as she places the cup on his desk. Her hands now fidgeting with each other and it's getting to the point of it being ridiculously awkward. She presses her lips into a thin smile then, trying to break the tension.

He's trying to figure out what to say but matches her smile before he finds the words. It's when she looks down again that he speaks. "Is it just about a job?"

Swallowing, she tilts her head to look back at him.

"Because…" He swallows, forcing himself to ask her what he has been wondering for a while now. "Because you said it wasn't acting and it wasn't the money and no job requirement would ever hold you back," Harvey continues his explanation. "So could it… Could it be something else you're looking for?"

Their moment interrupted as the phone on her desk rings. She just looks at him for a moment, her mouth left agape. Visibly shaken by his question, the phone rings again. She looks over her shoulder now and back to him. Her right hand in the air, she signals her desk and he merely nods. "Just think about it okay," he mumbles, before Donna makes her way back to her desk.

He watches her answer the phone. The intercom is turned on, but apart from a few words of agreement, there isn't much he can make out of it. He does notice her face change from one expression to the other, most of them amicably and he doesn't need to look at the display on his own desk to determine it wasn't a client calling for him.

"Yes. Okay," Donna answers, ending the call soon after. She lets out a sigh and places the object back on her desk. Letting out another breath, she can feel his gaze burning her skin and she turns on her heels at last. "That was Jessica," she announces, lingering in the door opening to his office.

He nods.

"There was a problem with the event planner for the charity on Saturday."

He hums and crooks his head. Taking in her now slightly nervous behaviour, the way she runs her hand over her skirt.

"She asked me to fly in today and help," she mumbles, swallowing herself when she sees his eyes widen just a little and she shifts on her spot. "I said I would," she adds. "So uhm… If it's okay I'm going to head home and pack."

He watches her signal the hallway behind her and he swallows. The nervous look on her face still there, if not even more and he feels his chest tighten just a little, remembering the last flight they shared almost a decade ago. "Donna," he calls after her, already pushing himself on his feet. He never told her he knew she made him come celebrate the Holidays with her family upstate because she hated the flight instead of her insisting he shouldn't spend those days alone. "Do you need me to come with you?"

She bites her lip, almost contemplating his suggestion but she shakes her head. "I'll be fine."

"You hate flying."

"It's only two hours… And it was years ago," she adds, pretending the words are for his reassurance and not just her own, but she won't let the managing partner cancel all his meetings just because his secretary is scared of flying. Maybe she's even more scared of being stuck on a plane for two hours with him right after that fight, after this awkward make up.

His shoulders drop, not wanting to push her further on the subject just like she accused him of doing with the job thing. He gives in at last. Nodding at her. His hands resting on the table, not entirely sure what to say.

She swallows too, her eyes meeting his before she forces a small smile on her lips. Not saying anything either, before she turns on her spot and walks to her cubicle to retrieve her purse before walking away.

.

Her hands shake when she pulls on the zipper, closing the suitcase pressed together below her knee. There wasn't much time to figure out what to bring, the only consolation being she had already put aside some pieces for the event earlier that week. The rest just stuffed in left and right.

She reaches for her phone, quickly checking her messages before she sends a text message to Rachel, informing her on what's going on. Not having had the chance to do so in person.

 _ **Hey sweat pea, I'm not going to be able to do lunch tomorrow. Jessica called and she needed my help with the upcoming event, so I'm on my way to the airport right now. Could you tell Louis? He wasn't in when I left and I'm sure Harvey won't think about letting him now. Say hello to your fiancé for me and see you on Saturday. Love, Donna.**_

She lets out a heavy breath, stuffing her phone into her purse and reaches for the sweater from her bed. Pulling it over her head to match with the jeans she changed into earlier, her gaze drops to the pair of sneakers gracing her feet. It's an unfamiliar sight for anyone that knows her and this even includes herself, but she can already feel her ankles starting to wobble the moment she'll board the plane and that's undoable with four-inch heels.

Pulling the suitcase on its side, she goes over the list in her mind again. Crossing off all the items she needs. She checks her purse, stuffs her keys inside and reaches for the ticket Jessica mailed her when she was still at the firm. Turning around on her spot, she grabs her coat and pulls the suitcase behind her through the hallway in one swift motion.

Carrying the suitcase down the stairs, the prospect of flying inching closer by the minute and for a moment she curses herself for saying she'll be fine. She uses her elbow to push the door open, both hands pulling on the trolley handle to get it over the threshold and if the step in front of the entrance of her apartment building would have been smaller, she might have tumbled down at the sight.

He's standing there, leaning against the black Lexus like she has seen him do numerous of times before, yet this time it feels different. He pushes himself on his feet and his lips twitch into a soft smile. She shakes her head in disbelief, making her way down the three steps until her gaze finally locks with his. Not sure what to say, not sure if she's relieved or not. She questions his actions with a simple tilt of her head.

"Giving you a ride to the airport," he answers her unspoken question with a smile. Opening the door for her, he steps aside and takes the suitcase from her hands. Bringing it to the trunk himself, the tailgate falling shut with a loud thud. He can still feel her gaze burning his skin, making him tilt his head to the left until he faces her again.

"Thank you, Harvey."

.

He walks her inside the departure hall. Her suitcase in his hand, his gaze resting on her form. His pace slows down when she stalls in front of the information desks. He lets his gaze roam from her auburn locks to the screen, only searching for the flight to Chicago for a moment before he hands her the black leather trolley back.

She nods in his direction, her hand falling around the handle and her thumb taps against the plastic casing. She redirects her focus to the screens again, now really starting to look for her check-in desk. Trying to focus on the flight ahead and not him and the words she knows he'll pronounce again, but she can't. She can't be on a plane with him now, the earlier conversations this week all ended too abruptly.

He waits in silence, suddenly wondering if he's overstaying his welcome. If he should have let her walk in the building by herself, but they haven't said goodbye yet and he can't let her go without a word. Not again. He just watches her for a moment, taking in the look on her face and it reminds him of the one from earlier that day. She's nervous. Maybe even more than before, but he isn't sure it's just about the upcoming flight or more. He crooks his head, letting out a breath before he speaks. "Are you sure?"

She swallows the lump in her throat and her back straightens for a second. Her hands still clinging onto the handle of her trolley, she turns on her spot to face him again. Their gazes lock for a moment and she can only nod in return. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, her gaze drops to the floor.

He almost sighs, his shoulders slumping a little and he's having a hard time believing her words. His own actions taking him off guard when he brings his left hand to her face. The lack of her heels making the height difference more significant and his index finger hooks under her chin before he can pull his hand back. Her breath falters at his unexpected touch and she freezes on the spot, only able to follow his lead. Her head slowing tilting backwards until their eyes meet again.

They don't do things like this and the second his hand met her skin a shiver ran down his spine. It exactly reminding him of why they don't touch, yet at the same time making him want to do it again. He reads the uncertainty he feels in her eyes and he knows it's because of his gesture and that it should be followed by something else. Words, an explanation as to why he did what he did.

He surprise both himself and her when instead he wraps his other arm around her shoulder, pulling her inside his embrace and he can feel her tense just a little before her right arm wraps around his back. Her hand grasping onto his jacket and she allows herself to close her eyes then. Her head tilts down and her temple rests in the crook of his neck, not entirely sure if she feels his heartbeat increasing or her own.

Her auburn locks ticklish against his skin, he soaks in the scent of her shampoo and his mouth curves into a smile when he recognises the flavour of the first cup of coffee she ever brought him. His fingers stretch over her back, coming into contact with her hair and he traces a small strand between his index finger and his thumb. "I'd come with you, if you need me to."

She nibbles on her bottom lip, her own hand flattening against his shoulder blade. Almost contemplating his suggestion because she can't help but think about how thoughtful he has been these past days, despite their most recent outfall. He's still here, making sure she's okay. "I'll be fine," she tells him regardless.

He swallows, wondering how many situations life will throw in his direction where she's leaving him. This being just a trip, the hardest one yet to come and he's already finding this one difficult when her hand moves from his spine to his side, indicating this moment between them is coming to an end.

"Last call check-in to Chicago." The service broadcasting breaking their moment, she pushes herself back a little further. Her motions making his hand slip down her arm and her eyes lock with his again. Both remaining silent, they just look at the other.

Her lips pressed into a thin line, she swallows. Telling herself to let go, but her fingers still rest on his jacket. He bites the inside of his lip, his gaze dropping to her slightly parted lips when she lets out a breath and a lump forms in his throat, he can practically feel her fingertips burn his skin.

He feels his heart skip a beat when the message echoes through the departure hall for the second time and her hands drop to the side like his when she takes a step back. He looks back up, finding her looking over her shoulder at the desks behind her. She turns back to face him again, offering him a soft smile he tries to match.

"See you soon, Harvey," she states then, turning around again. Pulling the trolley behind her as she quickly makes her way over to the check-in desk. He doesn't move, still overwhelmed from actually holding her in his arms just seconds ago and he watches her walk away. Her frame getting smaller in the distance and he lets out a breath when she disappears from his peripheral vision altogether.

The sight could have reminded him of that one night in the firm, where she told him she loved him and then left him and in a way it does, but at the same time, it's completely different this time. Her words on repeat in his mind and suddenly everything clicks. Whatever has come down their path, she has never really left him and he realises now that whatever comes down their path, whether it's a trip like this or a job, they'll never be really apart.

.

She lets out a breath, forcing herself to look ahead as she makes her way through the gate. Ticket in hand, she presses her lips into a thin smile to greet the blonde flight attendant. The woman takes the ticket from her hand, quickly glancing at the seating number before she signals down the aisle to the left.

"Have a great flight, ma'am."

Donna smiles and nods at the woman. Taking the ticket in her hand again, she makes her way down to the seventh row. Opening the overhead luggage cabin, she places her Birkin bag inside and she lets out another deep breath before she sits down in the seat next to the window.

Her hands instantly moving to the safety belt, clasping them together. She pulls on the grey fabric, tightening the belt around her frame. Her head tilts to the left, letting it rest against the sidewall. Her gaze fixating on the departure hall in the distance and now that she's on board, strapped into her seat and there's no way back, she suddenly feels cold.

A shiver running down her spine and her eyes close as she draws her shoulders closer. Still being able to feel his arms around her, she swallows and shivers again. Her hands clenching into fists before she pushes the palm of her hand against her thigh. Her chest aching and she tells herself she'll be fine, not entirely sure she just means the flight.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

She didn't realise she said it aloud until she hears the flight attendant ask her a question and she quickly pries her eyes open. Feeling her legs starting to shake, her heel tapping against the floor. Her fingers nervously tapping against her knee in the same rhythm. She fakes a smile and nods in return.

The flight attendant smiles softly. "Focussing on something that makes you feel safe will help."

.

Rachel switches her phone between her hands, her nude pumps tapping against the floor of the elevator she counts the seconds it takes for the metal box to take her one floor up. She lets out a sigh, not even sure the name partner is in his office now. She smiles at Gretchen, stepping up to the reception desk and asking if he's in. The older woman answers that both men are and the young lawyer thanks the woman. Soon making her way to Louis' corner office.

Louis looks up when she steps into his office, a soft smile gracing his face. "Rachel, what can I do for you?"

"Uhm," she mumbles, her hand dropping down from the door. She steps towards the desk. "Nothing, actually," she answers with a smile. "I just came to let you know Jessica asked for Donna's help and she's on her way to Chicago as we speak."

Louis frowns for a second, looking past the young lawyer to the desk outside his office. Now shifting his gaze to his fellow name partner's office and taking in the redhead's empty office. He looks back at his friend again. "Okay," he nods. "Thank you."

Rachel presses her lips together and nods once in Louis' direction, turning on her heel she steps out of the corner office again. She contemplates going back to her own office but decides to stop by Mike's for a moment. Turning to the right, she walks alongside Donna's empty desk. Her left hand hovering above the partition. She slowly takes in the empty state of it, walking over to Harvey's office soon after.

He hears two soft knocks on his door and turns around in his chair. "Jessica, wait a second. Rachel's here," he speaks into his phone. Holding it aside, he looks up at the brunette. "She's not here," he states then.

Rachel's brows knit together in a small frown for a second, the news she already knew still catching her off guard because the lawyer basically read her mind and she's only used to the redhead doing that.

"Jessica needed Donna's help," Harvey adds as an explanation. "She's on her way to Chicago now."

"Yes," Rachel nods when she finds her voice again. "I know."

Harvey sighs now and he frowns for a moment, not knowing the redhead had told his associate, but on the other hand why wouldn't she have told the young woman in front of him. Rachel studies the lawyer's expression for a moment and she thinks he seems a bit lost. Probably hadn't realised she knew of Donna's early departure to the Windy City or maybe it's something else. She swallows, the silence becoming a bit awkward, but she remembers Donna's text then. "I let Louis know she's in Chicago."

"Ooh yeah," Harvey mumbles now, realising he hadn't done so yet himself albeit having been back at the firm for an hour now. "I forgot. Good," he answers. "Anything else?" he asks then, signalling his phone again, but Rachel shakes her head and turns back around, leaving the managing partner to tend to his phone call with his mentor.

She finally makes her way down to Mike's new office now, quickly closing the door behind her when she steps inside. She smiles at her fiancé when he looks up at her. "Donna says hi," she announces, now also conveying that part of the message, but her words result into a questioning face of the junior partner. "She left," Rachel explains now.

"Left?" Mike repeats, trying to wrap his brain around her words. He thinks back to the conversation he had with Harvey not long ago. "Already? I didn't even know she'd found something already. Ooh god, Harvey is –"

"Found something?" Rachel repeats in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You said she left."

Rachel nods. "For Chicago," she adds now it's clear they're not talking about the same thing. "Jessica asked her to fly in early." Mike frowns now, letting his fiancée's words sinks in. He lets out a relieved sigh. "Mike," Rachel urges then, making her way around his desk. "What did you mean found something?"

Mike lets himself sink down in his chair again, biting the inside of his cheek. It not being his place to tell, but he's said this much. "She didn't tell you?" he asks to make sure, looking at Rachel again who still looks at him cluelessly. "Look, I only know because Harvey mentioned it and he didn't say much either, but she's leaving him again."

.

"Ma'am?"

Her eyes flicker open with a light shake of her head. She blinks twice, momentarily wondering where she even is. Her back aches and she rolls her shoulders, turning her head again. She now stares into the bright blue eyes of a young flight attendant for a moment and reality soon catches up with her again. Her mouth slowly opens and her voice is hoarse when a combination of incoherent words escape her lips.

The young flight attendant smiles again and she gently places her right hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Ma'am, we've landed at O'Hare International Airport."

Slowly, Donna takes in the information presented right in front of her. Her head tilting to the left, she stares out of the small window again and the scenery from two and a half hours ago has indeed made place for a different building. She looks ahead again then, finally nodding at the blonde flight attended. "Thank you," she answers before she lets out a breath.

Her head now turning to the right, she takes in the empty seat beside her and swallows. The sound reverberating in her ears, her teeth now pressing in her bottom lip when she's faced with reality once more. She drops her head, her gaze shifting from to her own hands on her lap. Her left folded over her right, her own digits intertwined and her lips twitch into a small smile when the sight reminds her of the image of her own imagination again.

"Are you ready to disembark?"

Donna looks up again, untangling her hands in the process. "Yes." She nods. "Yes." Her gaze dropping again, she unclasps the safety belt and only when she both metal parts slip from her hands is when she really lets it sink in that she made it. She presses her lips into a smile again, lifting herself from the chair. She glances down the aisle and comes to the conclusion she's one of the last passengers to leave. "Sorry," she apologizes now to the blonde woman who helps her get her purse from the overhead luggage department.

The flight attendant smiles again, clearly not that bothered by the redhead's behaviour. "It's okay," the blonde answers, handing the Birkin bag to the redhead before she steps aside. Letting Donna pass in front of her as she wishes her well once more. "Welcome to Chicago."

.

As one of the last to leave the plane she feels a little disorientated. Clutching her bag between her arm and her body she looks left and right. Now following the signs that will guide her to baggage claim. She waits for the sliding doors to open and she is soon reunited with people she recognises from the gate back in New York. She steps forward, holding her bag close when she waits with the rest of the passengers for their luggage to arrive.

"Look, mommy. It's the lady with the pretty red hair."

She grins softly, but only because she's a hundred percent sure she's the only redhead in the crowd and she turns to her right. Now facing a small family, a young girl pointing at her and mother who smiles apologetically and tries to keep her daughter close, but the young girl runs over to Donna.

"Are you Anna?"

Donna opens her mouth to speak, but isn't entirely sure how to answer that question. Her eyes flickering up to the young mother again who steps near. "She means the Disney princess," the brunette explains, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Donna squads a little, coming to an eye-level for the little girl, but before she gets a chance to answer the young girl speaks again. "Where's your Kirstoff? Anna and Kristoff always travel together, but you were alone on the plane. Are you visiting him here?"

Her mouth left agape, the new questions of the little girl taking her off guard and even though she has never seen the movie. She can piece together what the girl is asking and the word 'no' is on the tip of her tongue, but the mother answers once more.

"Kristoff is Anna's boyfriend." The woman reaches for her daughter's hand. "Honey, not every princess needs a prince to travel with," the brunette smiles at Donna. "And maybe this lady's prince is waiting for her at home."

Donna swallows, her lips twitching a little at the memory of his arms wrapped around her rushing over her again. She doesn't answer and the mother flashes another apologetic look in her direction, now pulling her daughter aside. "Look, honey. Your suitcase is here."

The redhead pushes herself to stand, briefly glancing at the family one last time. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the woman's words, the images of her own imagination and their goodbyes back in New York all thoughts that occupy her mind now.

.

Multitasking at its finest, she pulls her suitcase behind her while searching for her phone in her bag with the other hand. Moving to the left, she walks past the little family again and she increases her step just a little. Pulling the handle of her bag back over her arm again, she turns her phone back on.

Waiting for the screen to light up again, she zigzags her way through the crowd of other passengers to the exit. Looking back at her screen when she hears the start-up tune she walks through the revolving door. Her attention still directed on the screen, her heart skipping a beat when one of the notifications is a text message from him.

"Donna."

Her thumb hovers above the notification when she hears her name. Her head automatically tilting back up, she finds herself staring into a familiar set of brown eyes and a surprised smile spreads over her face. "Jessica?" she mutters, the display of her iPhone turning dark again. "What are you –"

"Doing here?" the older woman finishes the redhead's question, ushering Donna to the side. The smaller man behind the former managing partner immediately takes the trolley from Donna's hand, and the two women follow the driver through the hall. "Harvey asked me to pick you up."

The redhead's brows knit together in a frown, not entirely sure if she's surprised he did or that she didn't think of that herself. She remembers his text message then and she realises it must have been to tell her exactly this.

Jessica gives Donna a small smile. "I'm sorry," the lawyer says then, her hand briefly placed on the redhead's lower arm. "I wouldn't have asked you to fly in so last minute if I'd known about your fear of flying."

She drops her phone back in her purse and presses her lips together in a thin line. "It's okay. I made it," she answers with a shrug, but the look Jessica gives her in return tells her the older woman finds it hard to believe to have been so easy.

"So," she starts instead, watching the driver place her suitcase in the trunk of the cab and Jessica opens the door for her. "What is it exactly that you need my help with?"

.

She lets out a yawn, patiently waiting for the hotel elevator to take her to her room. Jessica having changed the reservation Donna made for the rest of the group to make sure the redhead had a place to stay these few days earlier. Stepping outside on the fifteenth floor, she pushes her suitcase ahead. Checking the number on the key-card in her hand, she turns right and walks to one of the four rooms in this wing of the hotel.

Dropping the suitcase to the floor, she twirls through the room for a moment. Tossing the bag he bought her years ago on the bed she lets herself fall down on the matrass as well. Another yawn escapes her lips then and she forces herself to change into something else before she falls asleep.

Dressed in a pair of shorts and a matching tank top she re-enters the room. Pulling the sheets aside, she crawls into the big bed and stretches her legs and arms for a moment, both of them still aching from the journey. Her hand bumps into the Birkin bag and it reminds her of the message she had seen about an hour ago.

She pulls out her phone again, rolling on her side. Her head pressed into the big pillows, she unlocks her phone and finally reads his message.

 _ **Hope the flight wasn't too bad. Asked Jessica to pick you up from the airport, so you should run into her there upon arrival. See you soon – H**_

She smiles softly and hits reply.

 _ **The flight was well a flight. But okay I guess, at least no turbulence. Jessica just dropped me off at the hotel, thank you for asking her. Goodnight and see you soon too. - D**_

 _._

* * *

[Thursday]

She pulls her coat around her frame, her auburn locks along with her scarf fluttering in the wind and she finds the city's nickname very fitting in this moment. She looks up, observing the building. It's still a high rise, but not as tall, nor as shiny as the glass-clad building back in New York.

Another gust of wind pushes a strand of her hair in her face and she decides to enter the building then, quickly making her way over to the reception. The woman behind the desk reminds her of Norma and she smiles in memory of her late friend, before asking for the whereabouts of her other friend.

She walks her way to the back, agreeing to the assumption she made outside even more with every step she takes. The small offices, the open floor plan with desks and the decorations reminding her of the D. A.'s office. She spots Jessica in the office on the right then, her hand tapping against the glass partition she waits for Jessica to acknowledge her before she steps inside.

"Donna, you're here," the lawyer greets the redhead. Pushing her chair back, she gets up from her desk and signals for Donna to enter and take a seat. Opening the cabinet behind her, she lifts a folder from it and closes the drawer again with her elbow. Jessica hands the files over to Donna, pours both of them a cup of tea before she joins the redhead in the small seating area.

"This is everything the former event planner left behind. Location and caterer are still under contract and there shouldn't be that much left for you to take care off," she pauses, watching the redhead flip through the files. "I really am sorry for calling so late for your help, but I was put in charge of this event and as you know only the best is good enough and you've proven to be the best at this more than once at firm."

Donna grins, closing the folder on her lap again and she takes a sip from her tea. Letting the compliments of the former managing partner hang in the air for a moment. "I'll make sure it's a Perfect Pearson Party."

Jessica chuckles at the words the redhead uses, having heard them every single time Donna was in charge of the secretarial talent show, Christmas celebrations and New Year's receptions. "I expect nothing less," she answers and places her empty cup back on the coffee table. "I'm afraid I'm terribly busy myself, but Nathan from the second floor has met with the former event planner a few times on my behalf so in case I might be out of reach you could also ask him."

"Nathan from the second floor," the redhead repeats with a nod, "got it." She brings the porcelain cup back to her lips, downing the remainder of her tea before she places it on the coffee table next to Jessica's cup. She shifts her legs, her hands falling flat on the folder and she taps it twice. "Well in that case, I will leave you to do your work and start on mine," Donna suggest, taking the folder in her hands and pushing herself on her feet.

Jessica smiles, getting up too. "Good," the lawyer smirks, making her way back to her desk. "Ooh and Donna. You're coming over for dinner tonight," Jessica adds and she notices the redhead opening her mouth. No doubt in protest. "That wasn't a request."

Donna laughs then, nodding at Jessica once more before she makes her way out of the small office. Turning the folder over in her hand, she manoeuvres her way through the desks towards the staircase.

.

His phone buzzes and he lets his gaze roam over his desk to the object, a smile forming on his lips when he notices her name in the notifications. He takes another large sip from the vanilla flavoured coffee he made himself and places the cup aside, now reaching for his phone to quickly read her message.

 _ **Don't forget your four o'clock meeting with Teddy Doyle – D**_

He smiles reading her reminder. "I know," he mumbles pulling the calendar he printed himself this morning forward. Going over it again, he crosses off the first meeting with Louis that he had just come back from. He texts her a thank you in return and places his phone aside.

Looking outside he watches her empty cubicle for a moment. The sight still not something he particularly enjoys, but it doesn't make him angry or have panic attacks either. He's slowly but surely accepting it, knowing that if her having a different position at the firm will make her happy, he'll be happy too.

He looks back down at his schedule again, pulling out the post it block from his drawer and he scribbles down the next few things he needs to do. Send an email, confirm a deal. Print some files. All things he could have asked Gretchen to do, but he wants to do it himself. Almost seeing it as a test, to prove he would be able to survive without her. To show her he'll be fine and she should focus on what she wants to do.

.

Slowly climbing the stairs, she flips through the files once more and repeats the name Jessica told her. Pushing the door onto the next floor open with her elbow, it takes a moment to adjust to amount of people running around on this floor compared to the last. She steps aside, making way for what she assumes to be a young associate who comes her way with a file trolley and she nearly bumps into the small reception desk of this department.

"Can I help you?"

The relatively high-pitched male voice catches her attention and she turns on her heel, staring into the bright green eyes of a young man. "Uhm, yes," she answers, briefly placing the folder on the edge of the desk. "I'm looking for a Nathan."

"Do you have an appointment?"

She lets out a small sigh, slightly annoyed at the tone the younger man was using and she considers herself to have been more polite. To strangers at least. "No," she answers truthfully, lifting the files again when the green-eyed man keeps staring at them. "But Jessica Pearson sent me here," she counters then, narrowing her gaze. A smirk forming on her lips when the man on the other side of the desk visibly concedes.

"Third office on the left."

She forgoes a thank you and struts down the office floor with an extra sway of her hips. Counting the offices on her left, she stalls in front of the third. Eyeing the nametag on the wall. _Nathan O'Neal._ Determining she's at the place of her destination, she knocks twice on the open door before she enters the office. "Nathan?"

She crooks her head, watching a man who reminds her of the young associate Mike brought over to the firm look up. This guy maybe just a few years older than Oliver. His face first falling into a frown, before it turns into a big a smile and she can even hear him let out a relieved sigh. "Ooh thank God, you are here."

Her mouth drops in surprise, this certainly not being the response she expected and she shifts on her spot when the younger man grabs a few files from his desk and makes her way towards her. Pushing the files in her hand and steering her out of the office again. "Katrine had to file for an unexpected leave earlier this week and I've been waiting for a temp ever since, so now you're here. We're behind on the files I just handed to you and we need to review some employment records."

"I'm sorry," Donna states then frowning, her feet coming to a halt in protest, but her stance is lost when the other man stops too. "That's not why I am here."

"And this would be your office for the time being," Nathan counters, completely missing the redhead's words, but his voice does lose volume at the end of his sentence when he notices the woman's frown.

"Listen, Nathan," she counters with a snap of her fingers, catching the man's attention. "I'm here to help with…" she pauses her sentence when she catches a glimpse of the new folder in her hands. Her stomach twists and a lump forms in her throat when she reads the department she actually landed on; human resources.

"Actually," she decides then, looking back up. "Why don't you get me a coffee? I'll tend to my office and when you come back you can tell me which of these files needs to be handled first," she rather orders than suggests, stepping inside the empty office she assumes belongs to the missing Kathrine and her lips curl up into a grin when she sees the younger man pace up and down for a moment. No doubt left dumbfounded by her response, but he returns with a cup of coffee none the less.

.

Mike leans on Rachel's desk, giving the small globe on it a spin. He hums and nods, more looking at her than listening to her story about lunch with Louis. "Uhm," he mumbles, tapping with his fingers on the armrest of his chair.

Rachel rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh. Leaning forward, she taps her fiancée's hand. "You're not even listening," she calls him out and the junior partner still opens his mouth in protest, but she shakes her head and pulls her hand back. Both fully aware she was right.

Harvey chuckles once at the little exchange he witnessed and both young lawyers turn their heads in his direction at the sudden sound of his laugh. "Sorry to interrupt," he states then, entering the associate's office at last.

He places the files he was holding on the brunette's desk, his focus moving from one to the other lawyer. "Mike I need you to take over on this case, please. Rachel already did most of the research so she should be able to help you get up to speed as second chair."

"Uhm," Mike frowns, pulling the files towards him. Being thrown cases because Harvey doesn't want them wasn't exactly part of his deal to come back, but he also knows the changes ahead. Donna being out today and soon leaving him again. "Sure, yeah no problem."

Harvey bobs his head up and down and smiles at them both. "Thank you."

The two young lawyers watch the managing partner turn around and walk away again and both stare at the other with wide eyes for a moment. Wondering if this really happened. "Sorry to interrupt, please and thanks?" Mike repeats then. "Did that just happen?"

"Yep."

"How?" Mike frowns, running a hand over his head, he drops the files back on the desk. "He was even smiling. How is he smiling? Donna isn't in, she's leaving him again and he's actually…" he pauses looking at the brunette. "Well, not a mess for once."

Rachel nods, thinking about Mike's reasoning and her lips curl up at a sudden thought. A small motion that doesn't go unnoticed to Mike.

"What?"

Still grinning she crooks her head, her gaze narrowing in on him. She raises one eyebrow and gives him that look.

Mike sits up straighter now. "Ok. Spill," he orders. "What do you know?"

Rachel bites her lip, pulling her chair closer. "So, you know they – "

"Crossed the line once?" Mike fills in for her. "Yeah."

"Well, when Donna told me about that," Rachel starts elaborating. "She said she never would have done so if they'd still been working together, but the moment they both left the D.A.'s office it happened." Mike nods, urging her to continue. "And then she said that the next time she saw him, he asked her to come work for him and they ended it there."

"They chose work."

Rachel nods and shrugs her shoulders at the same time. She knows Donna would have wanted a relationship at the time, she also knows Donna believed they had been able to go back from that but later told her she had been wrong, but she doesn't know what Harvey would have wanted or wants. She does know they have a very complex and unique relationship. "I know Donna's search for more isn't necessarily connected to this, but they'll stop working together again."

Mike thinks for a second, just taking in everything Rachel is telling him. "You think he realised that too?"

"Maybe."

"About goddamn time."

.

Donna turns around in her chair, phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear and while she listens to the catering company go over the details one last time, she closes the first set of files she worked on for Nathan. Pushing them aside, she scribbles the new delivery time down in her notebook.

She thanks the man on the other end of the line and grins when he compliments her in return, telling her the other event planner wasn't half as helpful and that he would have a job for her if she wants to. A laugh escapes her lips at the man's words just after she ends the call.

"Harvey," she starts, swirling around in her chair again. "You're not going …" the rest of her sentence dying on the tip of her tongue when she takes in her surroundings again. Finding herself staring a picture of a family she doesn't know in an office that doesn't belong to her. She shakes her head at her own actions then and a sigh escapes her lips. She places her phone back on the desk and goes over the checklist for the charity event again.

.

She finishes her meal, taking a sip of her red wine after and she listens to Jessica and Jeff converse. Nodding every once in a while when they look in her direction. She takes another sip of her wine, letting the glass rest in her hand. She moves the liquid around a little, her gaze following the motions and she swallows one.

Crooking her head then, she looks up again almost studying the two in front of her. The way the former managing partner looks down and almost blushes, it's a side of Jessica she has never seen before and the small but lingering touches between them don't go unnoticed either. She smiles softly, redirecting her gaze at the glass in her hand again and her eyes close for a moment.

Jessica hears the redhead sigh and she turns to face her for a moment, just glancing at the woman who has worked for her for over a decade. Clearly deep in thought and she doesn't look as happy as she has seen her over the years. Jessica turns back to face Jeff then, placing her right hand on his wrist. The look in her eyes enough of a plead for him to get the hint.

"Well," Jeff announces, pushing his chair back. "I was just informed this was supposed to be a ladies night, so I'll leave you two to it. Donna, it was great seeing you again."

Donna looks up again at the mention of her name, her mouth already parting to object but Jessica agrees to the man's words and all she can do is smile at him. "It was great seeing you too, Jeff."

Jessica waits for Jeff to clear the table, shifting in her chair she reaches for the Merlot, pouring both of them another glass. "So," she starts placing the bottle aside again. "I've been meaning to ask. How are things at the firm?"

Donna shifts in her seat, her hand tapping against the table. "Good," she answers at first. "Well good considering everything we've been through," she rephrases and Jessica nods in understanding. "Louis brought Katrina back to the firm along with another group of associates from RKZ and Mike now as official lawyer joined as junior partner again and he got Harvey's office out of the deal too."

She sees Jessica look surprised for a moment and she smiles in understanding. "Yeah," she whispers, her hand now reaching for her wine glass. Her fingers tracing the base. "At first Louis and Harvey were co-running the firm, but Harvey has now officially taken over the managing partner title." She smiles proudly now, looking at Jessica again. "And that included moving to your old office."

Jessica bobs her head up and down, thinking of her mentee and how the man could react from time to time. She looks down at the table for a moment before she speaks again. "I hope he wasn't an extra pain in the ass after I left."

A chuckle escapes the redhead's lips and she looks down. Both women fully aware she'd rarely speak or agree to statements about him like that, but they also both know better. "He uhm… He found it difficult," she admits then, not wanting to make Jessica feel guilty either, but she sticks to the truth. "But he's been doing better after he went to see his mother," she adds, another proud smile gracing her lips for a moment.

Jessica almost gasps at the news, both in awe and in shock. "His mother," she repeats and Donna smiles again, just nodding. Both women stay quiet for a moment, both proud of the man in their own way. Jessica reaches for her glass, taking a sip from her wine and she looks at the redhead again. Noticing how she looks down again, an almost absent look on her face and her index finger moves almost meticulously over the rim of the glass. "And you?" Jessica asks then. "How are you?"

Her movements come to a halt and she exhales loudly. Her lips twitch into the standard smile and the accompanied 'I'm fine' is on the tip of her tongue, but her eyes are glassy and the look Jessica gives her tells her there is no way out. "I uhm…" she stalls, shaking her head while searching for words. "I'm actually looking for something more than what I've done so far. A new position."

Jessica stays quiet for a second, not really surprised by the news but more by Donna actually telling her about it. "I get that," she answers then, having gone through a job change herself recently. "And for the record, from the very moment I met you, I always thought you'd end up growing into some different position in the firm."

Donna frowns now. "You never mentioned that," she counters then. Her voice a bit shaky. "Why?"

Jessica swallows, not sure if she should bring it up, but they've come this far already and she knows the redhead already knows. "I agreed to Harvey's request to never tell you about your salary, but well… Now that you know," she pauses for a second, glancing at the younger woman. "It wasn't really my place to do so. To say something. Harvey was the one paying your salary back then, not the firm and when the firm did take over…" Jessica presses her lips into a thin smile. "I'd never heard you say anything about wanting to do something else. You always seemed happy where you were, so I let it slide and told myself I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Donna matches the soft smile and nods in understanding. She had been happy, she really had been, but she could no longer pretend it was enough. She crooks her head then, something she's always wondered about coming to mind and she never had a real reason to ask, but she wants to know. "How come you agreed to Harvey having a secretary at all? Associates –"

"Don't have secretaries," Jessica finishes Donna's thought. "That's right," she admits, thinking back to that meeting all those years ago. How he had been in the office before her that morning and she still remembers the look on his face when he spoke about the woman opposite of her. "But he made it a package deal. Said he wouldn't come to the firm without you."

Donna simpers at Jessica's explanation, a package deal¸ and her eyes close for a moment. Thinking back to that moment in the diner. _"I don't want to lose you."_ In addition, all the times that followed where he threw a line in her direction of the same category. " _I need you. I can't be me without you. If anyone else ever loses faith in me, it doesn't matter. But with you, it's different. You know I love you, Donna."_

.

Donna smiles at Jeff when he hands her coat to her and opens the door. The cab they called already waiting outside. She tells him it was good to see him again before she steps to the side facing her friend now. "Thank you," Donna whispers when the older woman hugs her to say goodbye.

Jessica crooks her head when she pulls back. Her hands resting on Donna's shoulders, she presses her lips into a thin line and nods once. Letting her go then. "Goodnight, Donna."

Donna takes a step back, pulling her coat around her frame she turns on her heel and walks towards the cab. Smiling at the driver when he opens the door for her, she quickly takes her place on the back seat. The door falls shut with a thud and she looks back at Jessica's house, waving one last time. She watches Jeff hold Jessica close, both of them smiling and she sighs once more before she turns her gaze ahead.

Her head resting against the window she closes her eyes and she thinks back to the conversation she just had with Jessica. The comment Harvey made the day before, if she might be looking for something that isn't job related and she can't help but wonder if he tried to address that before when he told her that work wasn't everything. Reminding her of the exact fight they had before she left him to work for Louis.

Jeff turns to look at the woman in his arms and he lets his head lean against hers for a moment. "You know what you need to do right?" he mumbles then and Jessica lets out a small breath. Pulling back to face him again. Her hand moving over his arm she knows he's right, but she hesitates none the less.

"Ooh come on, Jess," Jeff counters letting go of her again, making his way back to the dining room. "I don't know her as well as you do, but you and I both saw that the only times she smiled during dinner was when she was talking about Harvey," he states, lifting Jessica's phone from the table. He holds it up, waiting for her to take it.

.

He shifts over the backseat, telling the driver where to go and he reaches for his phone from the inner pocket of his jacket. His free hand nervously tapping against his leg, he waits for the screen to light up again and he unlocks his phone.

The first thing he notices is the amount of missed calls and text from his mentor, his stomach turns, and his chest tightens at the sight of them. She isn't the one to call that many times at this hour for no particular reason and he can only think of one thing. One person.

Phone presses against his ear, he's getting more impatient every time he hears the phone go over and he tells his driver to go faster. "Goddamn it," he exclaims when the repeating sound changes into the woman's voicemail and he sighs ending the call quickly in order to call her again. This time the phone is answered instantly and he all but shouts through the phone. "What happened to Donna? Please tell me she's okay."

"What?"

He sighs loudly now. "You called me a bunch of times, did something happen to her?"

"No," Jessica answers. "What the hell happened to you boy? Not answering your phone for two hours," she counters and she can actually hear him mumble a 'Thank God' on the other end of the line. "Anyway," Jessica continues trying to suppress a smile, frowning at Jeff she signals for him to let her do this on her own. "Now that I finally reached you, I need your help with a case and I was wondering if you could be here first thing tomorrow morning."

Harvey looks to his right, eyeing the building outside and he reaches for a few bills from the pocket of his pants. Handing them over to the driver, telling him to keep the change he gets out of the car and stares up at the house. "Actually," he answers then, making way to the front porch. "I'm already here."

Jessica frowns, not fully understanding her mentee's words until the ringing doorbell echoes through the house. She pushes her chair back, phone still pressed against her ear she makes her way over to the front door. Opening it in one swift motion and her eyes lock with those of the younger man. Both of them ending the call. She shakes her head and stares at him for a moment. "How?" she asks then.

He pushes his phone back in the pocket of his pants and he raises his shoulders at the woman's question, his head crooking along with it.

"Donna."

"Yeah." Harvey bites his lip, smiling softly and he nods in return. "It's just…," he mumbles then, "I didn't exactly think it through, because I got on the first flight here. I don't have a hotel and –"

"And you thought you could stay here?"

He gives her his signature smile in return. "Unless Malone would have a problem with that."

"I could let you sleep on the street if I wanted to, you know that right?" she counters and he gives in, showing her his puppy eyes. She steps aside then, further opening the door. Signalling for him to enter with a bob of her head.

He mutters a thanks and steps into the house. Hands buried in the pocket of his pants, he looks up and turns around on his heels. Taking in his mentor's new residence.

Jessica closes the door behind him, turning around herself she observes the younger man. His attire making her frown. "Where's your suitcase?"

He repeats her question in his mind, his brows falling into a frown as he looks down. His eyes widen in surprise now. "Shit," he mumbles letting his right hand over his face. "I forgot."

"In the cab?" Jessica asks, signalling the door behind her. "Or at the airport?" she adds now, studying his face and he doesn't even need to answer before she realises what he means. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "You're an idiot," she teases him then. Her hand pressing against his shoulder, she guides him towards the living room.

Harvey turns the corner, still looking around he faces Jeff then and even though he just joked about the man, he hadn't actually expected him. Which is a stupid thought really, because everyone else had always been better in maintaining personal relationships. He mutters a greeting in the man's directing.

"Harvey," Jeff comments. "First D–" Noticing the glare Jessica shoots in his direction, he swallows in the rest of his sentence and shakes the man's hand instead. "Good to see you, man," he adds instead, tapping the lawyer's shoulder with his free hand.

Jeff looks at Jessica again, their eyes locking for a moment and she silently pleads him to stay quiet on what they discussed earlier. He nods then, stepping closer towards her. "I have to go," he places a kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Jessica lets her hand slide down Jeff's arm, offering him a smile. Sure he will see himself out, she lets out a soft sigh and turns to her friend and motions for him to sit down. She pours two glasses of scotch, handing one over to Harvey when she sits down on the couch next to him. Raising her glass in a small toast, he matches her gesture and they take the first few sips in silence.

"So," Jessica shifts on the couch. Letting her arm lean on the backrest. "Why exactly did you come over on a whim?"

He swallows, staring at the glass tumbler in his hand. Circling it around he watches the alcohol move in the glass. "I missed her," he answers sincerely. "I know it's only been a day, but I do."

Jessica smiles at his comment, taking another sip from her glass and for a moment she wonders if her plans were for nothing. If that's why Donna seemed so down because she missed him too. Not that that can't be the case without them being together. She asks regardless. "You two together now?"

He looks at Jessica. Not even surprised at her blunt question, she had always been privy to whatever it was that was going on between him and Donna. It just had never reached a definable stage yet. "No," he shakes his head. Decides to answer instead of brushing it off like he would have done years ago. That habit is long gone, especially with Mike's comments lately. "Not yet," he catches himself adding and the corners of his mouth curl up. It being the first time he actually brings up wanting that to someone else himself.

Her mouth drops a little in surprise and she stares at him.

He catches her gaze and he presses his lips together in a lop-sided grin. "Yeah I know," he comments for her, rolling his eyes at himself. "I've been blind for a very long time."

Jessica grins and steals the empty glass from his hand, pushing herself to stand again. Returning to the cabinet to fill both glasses with another two fingers of the auburn liquid. "Your words, but I completely agree."


	5. Chapter 5 - Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner

**THANK YOU ALL for the favs, follows and reviews. They make me smile so much, so I think after this chapter there's only one (maybe 2) left :) So Harvey is in Chicago .. just like Donna, so you have been warned. Hope you like this LOOOOONG chapter and as always, I'd love to know your thoughts. x - M**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **PART V: BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER**

* * *

[Friday]

She hums along with the soft music playing in the background. Her gaze moving from the busy hallway to her desk again and in particular the file in front of her. She observes the pages again, briefly flipping through them before she reaches for her pen and jots her signature down on the last paper. A smile forming on her lips when she closes the folder and moves it aside to the stack of finished projects on the edge of her desk.

She lets out a breath and runs her hand through her hair, tucking a strand of her auburn locks behind her ear that had been bugging her for the past couple of minutes. Her own fingers slipping through her mane, she twirls a lock around her finger and lets her head lean on the palm of her hand, just staring at the last folder for a moment.

When the music changes to another song, she tells herself to get back to work. Shifting in her desk chair, she pulls the manila folder in front of her and she finally proceeds with her task by opening it at once. An orange highlighter held between her fingers, she taps it against the table while she scans the document in front of her.

She flips through the pages, taking notes every once in a while, highlighting a paragraph here and there. She is too focussed on the document to fully register him entering the little office, but her lips curl up in a small smile regardless. Always able to sense his presence. It's only when she hears the cardboard coffee cup being placed on her desk that she loses her concentration.

"Hey," she whispers looking up in surprise, a one-word greeting he returns. "What are you doing here?"

He turns around the desk, stopping right next to her and he moves his hand over her back to her right shoulder. Placing his left hand on her arm gently squeezing it before he leans down to place a kiss on top of her head. "Just stopping by to say hi."

She turns to look over her left shoulder and she notices his smile first before her eyes lock with his, but her questioning expression hasn't changed one bit. He turns on his spot, sitting down on the edge of her desk and he takes her left hand in his hands. His thumb tracing her knuckles until he stops at her ring finger and both of them eye the big rock. "What?" he mutters when he can still feel her gaze burning his skin, he grins shaking his head. "I can't stop by to ask my fiancé if she wants to go to dinner tonight."

Her eyes flicker open in a beat, her breathing heavy and her hands cling onto the first thing in their reach, the white sheets of her bed. She feels her heart skipping another beat and a lump forms in her throat. She already knows it was a dream, just a dream, but she doesn't have it in her yet to turn her head and take in the rest of the room. Her empty bed only matching with the emptiness she feels inside.

She swallows then, letting her head turn to the right and she buries her face in her pillow. A shiver running down her spine at the memory of his arms holding her close merely days ago, that feeling now combined with not only the image of her own creation during the flight to the windy city but this dream and maybe, more importantly, the memories of all the moments they shared over the years. The feeling she tried to bury more than once, she's afraid to close her eyes now because he is all she sees. All she feels.

.

He sits down on the edge of his bed, stretching his arms and his back aches a little. Letting out a yawn, he studies the guest bedroom, only to conclude it's a little dull. He shouldn't complain really, his mentor offered him a place to stay and his very own apartment doesn't even have the luxury to return the favour. He chuckles at the thought because Jessica wouldn't even fly to another city on a whim, let alone forget to arrange a hotel.

It only confirms he has it bad.

He rubs his hand over his face then, fingers slipping through his hair and the motion makes him come to the conclusion he doesn't have anything to style his hair. Another soft laugh leaves his lips when he realises that might not even be such a bad thing all things considered. She did let it slide she liked his hair better without it during that one night he isn't allowed to talk about.

He lets his lower arms lean on his knees for a moment, his gaze roaming the room once more until it lands on his clothes. Neatly stacked on a chair in the corner because it are the only clothes he has and he shakes his head at his own forgetfulness from the day before. He pushes himself to stand, the cold air hitting his chest and he shivers, quickly pulling his undershirt from the stack he puts it on.

Hoisting his trousers over his legs, he contemplates calling Ray for a moment, to ask the man to pack his suitcase and have it shipped here. The chance that it will arrive after the rest of the firm joins them in the Windy City to big and pretending his luggage got lost on the flight isn't an option either. He supposes his real first task of the day will be hitting the shops to buy himself a new suitcase and some clothes.

He puts his shoes on and reaches for his jacket. Folding it over his arm, he makes his way through the hall towards the living room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee getting his attention, he turns to his left and pushes through the first door, stepping into the rather large kitchen area and he finds himself looking at his mentor making herself breakfast.

"I suppose that isn't for me?"

Jessica looks up then, placing the bowl with fruits back on the counter. "You got that right," she counters, turning around to grab another bowl regardless. Placing it on the counter in front of him, she motions for him to sit down before pushing the cereal, yoghurt, and fruit in his direction.

He hangs his jacket over the barstool on his left and takes place on a seat himself, pulling the cereal towards him he fills the bowl. "Thanks," he mutters in Jessica's direction when she also places a cup of coffee in front of him.

"So," Jessica starts, taking a sip from her own cup before she observes the younger man. "I hope you actually have a plan." He swallows the spoon full of cereal, letting the tip of the spoon drop back into the bowl and he crooks his head. Brows knitted together in a frown he just looks at Jessica, not even bothering to comment. She shakes her head at his silence. "You came to Chicago without a freaking suitcase."

He stirs his cereal around, poking a piece of strawberry in the process. "You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Probably not."

He shakes his head, reaching for the cup of coffee she placed in front of him. Taking one big sip, he shifts on his chair. "I do have a plan, actually. If you must know," he counters looking up over the cup in his hand. "Well sort," he corrects himself and Jessica gives him an amused look. "First I'm going to fix myself a hotel because room service here isn't…" he swallows in the rest of his sentence under her narrowing gaze and he looks down at the cup in his hand for a second. "Ok fine. I… I didn't exactly think it through, but I got on that plane to tell her and that's what I'm going to do."

Jessica smiles at his determination, he really does seem to have figured things out and made up his mind. Actually getting here a big step, but the biggest yet to come and the fact that he isn't showing any signs of backing down is making her feel proud and at the same time happy for her two friends.

He takes another bite of his cereal, letting his own words sink in and he would be lying if he said he knew exactly what he was going to tell her. Not that he hasn't thought about it before, the past twelve hours more than ever, it's just that there are a lot of different ways to convey the same message. He looks back at his mentor then. "Did you tell her you asked my help on a case?" he uses the excuse she had used when she called him.

Jessica shakes her head. "No, I didn't." She watches him nod then, clearly thinking about it all. "Harvey," she calls for her mentee's attention and he looks up again. "Why exactly did you need me to give someone from our HR department a few days off?"

"She wants something more."

The older woman hums, remembering what the redhead in question told her herself barely an hour before the lawyer in front of her showed up.

"I uhm… Have been trying to support her, you know and keep my opinion out of it, because it's about her. It should be her decision," he reasons, briefly glancing in his mentor's direction as if he's looking for approval, just this tiny hint that he's doing it right. She hums again and he presses his lips into a small smile before continuing. "But then I heard her say she doesn't have the right experience or that she wouldn't be good enough for a position like HR and – "

"That's not true."

He nods. "I know," he answers truthfully. "But she wouldn't have believed me if I told her she is and then you called and needed her help… And I just… I knew she'd end up helping out if needed and I figured it might actually get her to consider it." He lets out a sigh and shrugs his shoulders. "I had to try."

Jessica bobs her head up and down, taking in his words. She isn't entirely sure it's the best way to go around it, but she knows his intentions are good. "You really love her."

He doesn't answer, not with words that is, but his lips curl up a little and he gives his mentor a small smile. He knows he does.

.

She wraps her scarf around her neck, burying her nose in the silky fabric for a moment to take in the scent. It's a silly thought because it's her own perfume she smells but it's him that comes to mind. The voice of the man behind the counter wakes her from her thoughts and she quickly looks up, scanning the signs again.

"Two black coffee's with two sugars and a splash of vanilla, please."

The man nods and turns around.

"Uhm wait," she mumbles then, with a shake of her head. "Just one, please."

The barista places the coffee on the counter in front of her and offers her a small but sad smile. "On the house, miss."

Normally she would protest, not acknowledge the sad look the man gives her and pay for the item, but today she doesn't have it in her. Her mind a little too preoccupied with other things this morning. She takes a sip from her coffee and her eyes close when she tastes the vanilla. She swallows then, it all being a little bit too much and she decides to just use the cup to warm her hands on her way down to Jessica's firm. Her thoughts drifting off to the one thing she questioned last night already but realised to be true this very morning.

She had tried to convince herself that her search for more was just about the job, her feelings pushed aside a long time ago. Not because they aren't there, they are. Probably always had been, just like deep down she knew his feelings were there too and due to her short relationship with Mitchell, she realised those feelings probably always will be there. But in order to protect herself from getting her heart broken once more, she promised herself not to expect anything this time around. She will not ask questions and she will not hope because if what they currently are, is the only capacity they know how to handle, it would be enough for her.

She loves him and having him in her life is what matter most.

She told herself that so many times over, she almost believed the aching feeling in the pit of her stomach, her need for more, to really be just about the job. Because she likes a challenge and her current job wasn't that challenging anymore. The standard secretarial part of it maybe never having been truly thought provoking, but handling Harvey certainly had been. Had been she thinks, because where years ago she had to read him and push him to think about things, make him see the consequences of his actions, these days he was not only capable of doing so himself. He actually did most of the time. He has grown immensely and she's incredibly proud of and happy for him.

But it did feed the thought that being a legal secretary wasn't fulfilling anymore, the final drop being overhearing the investors say they would never take her seriously and if anything, she likes, maybe even needs to feel valued and useful. She thought a new position could do that, give her a new purpose; give her more. Fill that void and make her happy.

In a way, it has, first just the search itself. It being both scary and exciting at the same time. The idea of getting to help more people brightening her day. She knew it when she helped Mike picking the associates, when said associates came to her for guidance and she knew it when she read the available position in HR, regardless of her telling Harvey no and saying she wasn't good enough, she did really feel like that would be the ideal position for her. She still thinks it's the best fit.

The last day just helping at the HR department of Jessica's new firm only confirming that she really likes what this position has to offer. How it connects her to people and this was just a firm she had known for a day. She imagines it being even more fulfilling back in New York. Being able to see to which extent her work results, the reactions from her friends.

It's just that she thought that finding this new position, convincing herself to really take the job Harvey offered her, would be enough. That that would magically fill the void, cure the aching feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it hadn't. She was content, but she wasn't truly happy.

She shakes her head remembering his words then. _"Could it be something else you're looking for?"_ Looking up at the building in front of her before she pushes through the door. He had known before her that as long as one kept denying their feelings one would never really find true happiness.

She swallows, nodding at the woman behind the reception as she makes her way to the stairs, now fully realising that with her upcoming change in position the excuse they hid behind for years is falling away. That their relationship, whatever status that may be, will need to be defined again and she also knows that before that inevitable moment happens, she should figure out what she really wants.

She enters her temporary office and a soft laugh escapes her lips at her own thoughts. _Figure out what she wants._ Unlike with her job search, this time there's nothing to figure out. Not really, deep down she knows. Maybe always has known, the way he embraced her at the airport only fuelling that, making her want to touch him again and in the meantime, her subconscious has been painting the pictures that naturally belong to her feelings over and over again the last few days. A life with him, outside of the office.

She places the now cold cup of coffee on her desk and turns the computer on. She removes the light blue scarf from her neck and shrugs the coat of her arms. Folding it over the chair to her side. She stares at the still black start-up screen of the computer for a moment but turns around when it doesn't show any sign of life yet. She crooks her head, just looking out of the window for a moment and she thinks over everything she just realised, or allowed herself to realise.

She has no clue where she or they will go from here; if they'll ever make it to something more than what they currently are. She wonders if she should keep the promise she made to herself months ago, expect nothing and don't ask or if she should tell him she wants more with him. If she should give him an ultimatum, they try now or they never will. She knows the latter is too big a risk, probably only doing harm to what they are and could result in them falling apart even further than when she left him.

She also knows that in a way she already gave him that very option years ago when she came to work for him. "We put it out of our minds and never mention it again." Back then, she believed that to have been the only solution in order to make it work, he hadn't been ready for the relationship she would have wanted at the time. This time around, she can't say that is true anymore. If anything he has never been so ready and she can no longer pretend she hasn't noticed all the little changes in his behaviour. She decides then if they are truly meant to be that the only thing she can do without potentially risking what they are, is to wait and see what happens.

She reaches for her phone then, not having had the time to catch up on missed messages earlier. She reads a message from Rachel and quickly texts her back, telling everything was okay so far here in Chicago and that she couldn't wait for her friend to see the event she had been working on. Donna moves on to her mail then, briefly glancing out of the window while her phone checked and downloaded the messages to her inbox.

The sight of his name making her breath falter and her stomach flutter at the same time, yet a smile tugs on her lips. She swallows, her thumb hovering above the notification and it takes her a second to tab on the message as she's overcome with nerves and this is just an email. She frowns then, noticing how the message itself is completely blank. The empty subject box could have given that away, but it wasn't that uncommon when it came to him.

Her gaze lands on the attachment at the bottom of the page. She hasn't opened it yet and the file name isn't even fully displayed but the words she sees are enough to make her stomach turn and her eyes close in slight disappointment.

It was her who wanted more. It was her who decided that would mean a change in job in the near future and she knew this would be part of the process, she just never expected to get an actual termination letter.

.

It's half past ten in the morning when he's completed most of his tasks. The first, fixing his hotel, being the easiest as he reminded himself Donna had made reservations for all of them for that very night. He had just needed to convince the woman at the reception to let him into his room already. The second proved to be a little more challenging being in a different city than his trusted tailor, but he managed to find himself the essentials. Which were quite a lot of things if he wanted to pretend to not have forgotten his suitcase altogether.

He moves through the room after a quick shower, rubbing the towel over his head to dry his hair. He lets his gaze roam from the brand new leather suitcase in the corner of the room to the new tuxedo hanging on the closet door. He shakes his head, chuckling at his own forgetfulness once more. Tossing the towel back into the bathroom, he puts his suit pants back on and reaches for one of the new dress shirts he picked up along the way.

He fixes his vest and tie, moving it around three times because she'll know what's up if the dimple in his tie is just slightly off. He reaches for his suit jacket, checking the inside pocket to make sure the two letters he printed before he took off for Chicago are still inside. He looks at his own reflection in the mirror then, just taking two seconds before he lets out a breath and smiles.

.

She shifts in her chair, moving the documentation of the event to the other side of the desk. Most of it taken care of, she just needs to hear back from the DJ to check on some last details. On the other side of the desk is the stack of files Nathan gave her the day before, she has only done two this morning. Her concentration still not close to what it could be, this time, not just her dream occupying her mind but the letter she found in her mail. She can still see the file name in front of her.

 _ **PSL_** **TerminationLetter_ DonnaRPaulsen. pdf**_

She lets out a sigh, her fingers tapping against the desk. A soft knock on the door waking her from her thoughts, she looks up and smiles at the young woman she was introduced to the day before. She listens to her question and tries to explain to Nathan's assistant what needs to be done and what kind of information the woman should be looking for. The woman thanks her and Donna smiles in return, reaching for another file as she continues with her own tasks.

.

With a slight step in his spring, he makes it into the building. It's nothing like the firm back in New York, but the atmosphere is upbeat with young lawyers running around and it reminds him of his days back at the D.A.'s office. On top of that, the type of work they do here is admirable and he understands why his mentor made the change.

Hands buried in the pocket of his pants, he looks around quickly scanning the layout. He forgoes walking up to the reception desk, Jessica already having informed him of where he needed to be. He smirks then, pushing one foot forward. Assuming if he just acts like the lawyer he is, no one would really look up and question his presence.

He lifts his right hand, tapping it against his jacket one last time to check if the two envelopes are there before he climbs the stairs to the second floor. He stalls at the beginning, taking in the surroundings for a moment just to make sure she isn't actually running around the department already. He ignores the young man behind the reception desk on this floor as well, repeating the directions Jessica gave him.

He stalls in front of the little office in the back, just looking around for a moment and he smiles at the post-it note hanging on the door with her name on top of whoever's office it originally is. He takes another step forward then and his gaze automatically lands on her. His heart skips a beat and his breath falters, she's standing there in the small office, back turned towards him. A dark blue dress hugging her every curve, her auburn locks hanging over one shoulder. She's holding onto a pen and he realises she must be deep in thought as she hasn't acknowledged his presence yet.

She stares into the distance but doesn't pay attention to the actual sight. Her free hand tapping against the windowsill, her mind still too preoccupied to focus on her work. All she can think of is him, all she can feel are his arms around her. She looks down then, almost shaking her head at the thought that she can even smell his cologne. She swallows and his name leaves her lips in a soft sigh.

He crooks his head and shifts his weight onto his other leg at her sudden mention of his name and he thinks he was wrong. Maybe she did notice he was there after all. He steps into the office then. "Hey."

Her eyes widen and shivers run down her spine when she hears his voice. She freezes on her spot in shock and is unable to move for a second, but she can hear the footsteps now. Confirming she didn't just picture his voice as well. She slowly turns on her heels, her mouth dropping as if she gasps for air and the pen she was holding slips from her hand.

He has never seen her react like this before and he isn't entirely sure it's a good thing, he hopes it is because all he can think about is how he missed her. He gives her a soft smile in return, taking another two steps towards her when she still doesn't respond. His gaze drops to the pen in front of his feet and he kneels down to get it.

She feels her breathing slowly return to its regular pace, her gaze fixated on him. She watches him kneel down in front of her, the way he looks up at her. That soft smile on his face and suddenly all the images of her dream come rushing over her again, making her completely forget she was disappointed by him not even a minute ago.

He grasps onto the pen, his gaze moving to her face, briefly lingering on her lips until his eyes finally lock with hers again. He finds himself smiling brighter now and he can't help but think that years ago she would have broken the tension and joked about how it looked like he was proposing to her. He shakes his head at his own thoughts, even though they don't feel strange at all. He pushes himself back on his feet then, holding up the pen for her. "Hey," he states again.

She looks down at his hand, slowly lifting her own to take the item from his hand. Her gaze instantly flickering back up after. "Hey," she whispers, shifting on her spot. She tries to find her voice. "Sorry… You uhm… Scared me."

He takes in her words and a frown forms on his face, suddenly wondering if he just imagined her saying his name. "You… You said…" He doesn't finish his sentence, but crooks his head unsure. He notices her swallow and he hears her stutter that she did and he grins then, realising that she said his name not because she knew he was there, but because she was thinking about him.

She feels and thinks she probably looks just as confused as she did about a minute ago. The blush creeping up on her face giving that away, but it's his smile she can't help but return and she falls into her old pattern of diverting the conversation when the silence is a second too long. "What are you doing here? The event isn't until tomorrow and I booked you all flights for tonight," she starts rambling now. "Did Jessica need your help with a case?"

He chuckles softly, for once seeing through her act. His presence threw her off her game and she might even be nervous. "She did call yesterday," he answers, it's a half-truth half-lie, something he wasn't planning on even mentioning but she asked. "But that got solved already," he adds as some sort of explanation.

"And you still came here early?"

He presses his lips into a thin line, slowly shaking his head. Not just at her question, but at the realisation that her words about her not knowing everything are definitely true when it comes to why he's here as well. "I was already here."

She takes in a breath, her lips pursing together and her eyes are searching his. Her heart skipping another beat when her gaze meets his again. The three-letter question pronounced before she can stop herself from doing so. "Why?"

He crooks his head to the right, somehow just wondering how she still doesn't know and he keeps looking at her for a moment. The corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile and he opens his mouth to answer her question, but two knocks on the door of her office interrupt their moment.

He sighs, turning around to look at his newest enemy. She's still visibly shaken, but signals for the associate to enter the office regardless. She listens to the young woman stating her problem and he just watches her handle the situation. Not missing the way she almost beams by just getting to help these people and he smiles then, deciding he had made the right decision into asking Jessica for this favour.

She watches the associate leave the room again, her stomach fluttering again as she turns to face him again. The previous moment a little bit too long ago to still expect an answer to her question, but the look he gave her is not forgotten and she doesn't want to draw any conclusions, but deep down she might know. "Sorry. I had to –"

"It's okay," he answers, smiling at her again. Maybe in a way even glad the moment got interrupted because he somehow already got an answer to one of his questions, but he asks nevertheless. "What's going on?" he signals the office, pretending to know nothing about it. "Thought you were here to help Jessica with her event."

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, moving back to her desk. "Well they needed help with this too," she shrugs as if it's no big deal at all.

"Do you like it?"

"I do," she nods in response, glancing back up at him again. "But it's not PSL."

He bites the inside of his cheek, stopping himself from answering with a witty comment. He flashes her his signature smirk instead, his hands tapping against his leg. He shifts on his spot, his eyes remaining on her frame and now that he's allowed himself to look at her that way as she had phrased months ago, he finds himself distracted by her beauty and he's trying to find the words to tell her why he was here.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," another voice echoes through the room now, followed by a knock against the doorframe. "But Miss Paulsen I really need your help."

She looks at the door opening and opens her mouth to protest, her stomach still fluttering, the tension starting to become too much. Especially with the amount of times one of their moments is interrupted. She shifts on her spot, her gaze drifting back to Harvey for a second.

"It's okay," he smiles, nudging his head in the direction of the door. Signaling for her to go and help the man he had seen behind the reception desk on this floor. He had already decided this location not to be ideal for what he had to tell her anyway. He watches her press her lips into a thin line before she makes a beeline to the door. "Donna," he calls after her then and she lingers in the door opening now, her hand resting on the frame and she looks back over her shoulder. "Do you have plans for lunch?"

Lost for words she slowly shakes her head and smiles.

"One o'clock."

.

Jessica saves the document she was working on, letting out a sigh because she can't focus with people staring at her and unlike the people here, her old mentee never got the hint to leave her alone. "What?" she asks, crooking her head she looks up at Harvey. "Why are you here?"

He brings his hands behind his back, stepping into the woman's office. "She was busy."

Jessica shakes her head, giving him a disappointing look while she turns her chair around. "So you're going to hang around in my office now, or?" she counters, signaling the room around them.

"I did ask her to lunch," he answers almost gloating.

"Am I supposed to be proud?"

He swallows now, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Well…" he starts, not entirely sure how to respond to that question, but there was something about how he had always tried to make her proud. With work that was. "You called me to get over here, so…" he shrugs, letting the suggestion of an answer linger in the air.

Jessica pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a soft sigh. "What do you need?"

"Do you know a good restaurant?"

.

Fifteen minutes have passed when she makes her way back to the small office on the second floor, finding it empty again. Not that she expected him to still be there after they agreed to meet in a few hours, but she can't deny that she still hoped to see him or talk to him. No matter how nervous he made her feel. The next hour she spends going over the details for the charity event again and again. Anything to take her mind of him and their upcoming lunch.

The buzzing sound of her phone waking her up from her thoughts, she reaches for the object and unlocks it in an instant. The mail she had been looking at before still on her screen she notices the attachment again.

 _ **PSL_** **TerminationLetter_ DonnaRPaulsen. pdf**_

She lets out a deep sigh now that she remembers this. Shaking her head at her own behaviour for completely forgetting this had happened by just seeing him and if anything he didn't even acknowledge the fact he had fired her the day before. She swallows, her good mood now gone and she switches between apps. Checking why her phone buzzed in the first place and a lump forms in her throat when she sees it's a message from him.

 _ **Could you meet me at Jessica's house? – H**_

She scoffs and shakes her head, not understanding why they need to meet at Jessica's if they were to get lunch. It also doesn't match the picture she stupidly painted in her head the past hour, of how he would wait for her outside the building. How they'd walk down the streets of the Windy City just like they had done in New York back in their days at the D.A.'s office, in search of a restaurant.

She texts him a simple okay in return, stuffing her phone back in her purse after and she rolls her chair back to get ready for their lunch. Figuring it might be best to meet at a location after all, it giving her time to think things over again. Adjust the expectations she told herself not to have but had regardless and figure out how she was going to deal with the whole firing thing up in the air.

.

She pays the cab driver and moves over the back seat to the door. Holding onto her scarf, she eyes Jessica's house. It being even more beautiful in broad daylight. She lets the door of cab fall shut behind her, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she forces herself to make her way down to the door when she doesn't see him yet. She contemplates calling him, but she figures ringing the bell is just as fast. She rocks back and forth on her feet while she waits.

He freezes when he hears the doorbell echo through the hallway and he quickly checks his watch. He should have known she'd be five minutes early. He places the spatula on the counter, turns down the gas and quickly makes his way down to the door. Rubbing the palm of his hands over his pants, he reaches for the handle and opens the door. A smile forming on his lips when he sees her.

She looks up the second she hears the door unlock and she curses herself for the effect he's having on her. The smile on his face making it so much harder to still be mad at him and she can't help but smile in return. Her gaze dropping over his frame then and she frowns at the apron for a second, not having expected this either.

He draws his bottom lip between his teeth, gaze still fixated on her and it takes him a moment to realise he should step aside. When he does, he signals for her to come inside with his right hand and when she steps forward he suddenly wonders how he should greet her. Do they shake hands, hug or could he kiss her on her cheek? He catches himself wanting to do all of the above, but he ends up straightening his spine and his hands clench into fists.

She looks around the house, trying her best to not focus on him all that much. She won't be able to make it through this lunch if she would and he catches her off guard by helping her out of her coat. The action making her look over her shoulder and her eyes lock with his. Goosebumps start to form on her arms and she tears her gaze away from him then, the tension too much. "Jessica's?" she mutters then, stepping away from him.

He swallows, his fingers fidgeting with the collar of her coat he places it on a hanger in the wardrobe. "Yeah, I was looking for a restaurant," he closes the door of the cabinet, signaling for her to follow him. "But ended up finding myself getting groceries and I figured I could just make you lunch."

She bites her lip and holds her breath, just nodding at his statement as she refuses to look in his direction. This all making her more nervous than she's ever been. Following him into the kitchen, she glances at him from the corner of her eye at last. She finds herself trying to lighten the mood by joking about how she'll eat here twice this day, Jessica already having invited her over for dinner again.

He reaches for two plates, filling them both and he looks at her for a moment. "I know," he admits, Jessica having told him so this very morning when he got the invitation himself. "But if it's any consolation, it will be three times for me. Already had breakfast here," he adds, lifting the two plates from the counter, he makes his way to the table he set before. Waiting for her to sit down, he places the plate with ravioli in front of her.

She doesn't comment on his breakfast remark. She already knew he got into the city earlier than anticipated and she swallows once more remembering their conversation from earlier that day when she asked him why he flew in early and the look he gave her. That being followed by him asking her for lunch and if it was any other situation, two other people, a friend asking for advice she would have connected the dots so easily, but she doesn't allow herself to do so when it comes to them.

She watches him round the table and he sits down opposite of her, he reaches for a bottle of wine and she can't help but notice it's her favourite, nodding when he signals her glass. She licks her lips and squirms in her chair, moving her right hand to her fork. Her fingertips move over the silverware and she hesitatingly lifts it.

He suddenly remembers he's still wearing the apron and he quickly pulls on the ribbon and removes the piece of fabric, placing it on the chair next to him. He gives her a small smile then, biting the inside of his cheek and he wonders if he's doing everything correctly. Maybe having an actual plan besides 'lunch' would have been helpful after all. He questions if he should have told her why she's here before they actually sat down at the table, but he wants her to enjoy the food he made and if in the worst-case scenario she would laugh him in the face, he could at least cherish the idea that they shared lunch before everything went to shit.

He just didn't think she'd be this silent, almost as if they're not acting like themselves. He also realises he doesn't really know anymore what behaving like them is. He knows he hasn't been doing so for years, or at least for a part. He figures it's the same for her, he has seen her touch and act amicably with everyone around them, yet with him it's different. He reaches for his cutlery then too, mumbling 'Bon appetit' in her direction.

She takes a bite from the ravioli, her eye closing as the food almost melts on the tip of her and she hums in appreciation. Feeling his gaze burning her skin, she realises her reaction was a little bit louder than she meant it to be. She feels her cheeks starting to blush and she shifts in her chair once more before she opens her eyes again. "This is nice," she states then, signaling the plate with her fork.

He grins in return. "It's –"

"Your dad's recipe," she fills in for him and she realises the significance of her words when she pronounces them. She notices she caught him off guard with her statement and she smiles again. "Back when we'd just moved to the firm. You uhm… You couldn't make it to dinner with him and you had me cancel for you but I went instead. He made this."

He chuckles and shakes his head. Not even surprised that his father would pick his favourite dish to cook for her, the old man did always like her best. He used to comment on their relationship, or lack thereof, more times than he can count. "You never told me that."

She raises her shoulders, her gaze still locked with his. Almost challenging him and years ago she would have answered with another signature one-liner, but this time she doesn't. She just looks down again and continues eating the food he made her.

The rest of the meal is spent in a comfortable silence, both just enjoying the food and wine. Soft smiles and glances exchanged, she doesn't miss how his gaze lingers on her just a second longer every time his gaze meets hers. She focuses on the plate in front of her again, moving the last piece of pasta from left to right. Not ready to lift it up yet as it will mean this moment will come to an end and they'll have to face reality again.

She notices he's finished his lunch already, the glass in his hand almost empty as well and she realises he must be waiting for her to take the last bite. She holds her breath, finally bringing the last piece of food to her mouth. She quickly places the cutlery down and reaches for her glass instead, anything to busy her hands.

He watches her lift her glass and the way she brings it to her lips, he wishes he didn't catch the motion because he's found himself staring at her lips more times than he likes to admit and he also knows he should really tell her why she's here. He crooks his head, biting the inside of his cheek. He contemplates clearing the table first but decides then that he'll tell her when she places her glass back on the table.

She takes another large sip, lifting the glass from her lips, she lets the remaining alcohol move around in her glass. Now placing her elbow on the table, she hears him sigh. "So," she whispers then, surprising both him and herself, no exactly sure how she's going to finish that sentence. "How are things at the firm?" she hears herself add then.

"Uhm," he mumbles, frowning for a second. Not expecting this turn of events. "Good," he answers truthfully, deciding then just to start clearing the table. "You remember Alex from the D.A.'s office, he went to Bratton Gould just before we left?" he asks then, placing his cutlery on his plate and he sees her nod. He pushes his chair back, getting up and lifting both his plate and hers from the table. "Well, he's now the newest senior partner at the firm."

She is surprised for a second, she hadn't known he was working on this and she lifts her cutlery and both their glasses from the table. Following him into the open kitchen. "He is?"

He turns back to face her, taking the glasses from her hands and his fingers brush against hers for a moment. He feels his breath hitch in his throat and he wishes he could just touch her. "Yes, got him to sign yesterday morning," he answers, placing the items in the sink. His hands resting on the sink he turns around again, now leaning against the counter. "Donna."

She recoils the slightest, knowing that whatever it is that's going to happen, it's going to happen now and she looks up at him, not being able to avoid his gaze even if she wanted to. "Harvey," she whispers, letting the nail of her ring finger trail along her thumb.

He can hear she's nervous, maybe just as tired of playing this game as he is. He licks his lip, taking one deep breath and he pushes himself back on his feet. "So Uhm," he starts, rubbing his hand over his hip and he takes a step towards the kitchen island where his suit jacket hung over a bar stool. "I know you said you don't know everything," he reaches for his jacket, glancing back at her and he can see her starting to freeze on the spot. "But I think… Or hope that deep down you do know why I'm really here."

He hears her gasp and he lets his gaze search for hers, pulling the first envelope from his jacket he holds it up in the space between them. "I have two things to show to you," he signals again, feeling the paper slip from his grip as she takes it from his hand and he watches her slowly unfold the letter. "Before I tell you –"

"I know," she whispers interrupting him. "I saw it in my mail this morning."

He frowns for a moment, this being the furthest thing he imagined her to say. "Wait, what?" He never sent it to her, but he also notices the tone she uses and the way she looks down. Disappointment visible in her eyes. "Wait," he mumbles in repeat and he just manages to get her to glance back up at him. "You think I'd fire you? Just like that. Without a word?"

She swallows her grasp on the letter increasing and the paper cripples beneath her fingertips as she lets her hand drop in defeat. "You did once before."

His mouth drops now. "That was … Things are different now," he stutters.

"Are you? Firing me?"

"No," he answers instantly with a shake of his head. "I mean yes," he corrects himself, his foot scraping over the floor and he brings his hand to his head. "Not really… But yes."

She stares at him in confusion. The letter saying one thing, his words both confirming and contradicting it. "Why?" she whispers now slowly tilting her head, it going against every deal she made with herself, but old habits die hard and so do feelings. She needs to know.

"Because," he answers in a beat, his hands thrown in the air. "Of course I wish you'd want to stay but I'm in love with you and I just want you to be happy. So I'm going to support whatever you decide you want to do and this," he pauses trying to signal the letter in her hand, but it slips from her grasp and drops to the marble floor. "This was my way of showing you that I'll support you even if it means I have to let you go as my secretary, but for the record, you've never been just that. Not to me."

She's standing close to him now, her mouth left agape and a million different feelings and thoughts from the last twelve years rush over her again. "You… You're in love with me?"

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second. Not even sure if he said it first or if this was her reading him, either way, he can no longer deny the truth. "Yes. Yes. I am in love you," he answers loudly, his head bobbing up and down and he lets his right hand slip through his hair. "You asked me to stay away from this in the past, but I can't anymore… You... You drive me insane, Donna. You make me feel things I didn't know I was capable of feeling and you make me want things I never dared to dream of and I know it's only been two days, but I came here because I missed you and I… I… Just. Can't. Stop. Thinking. About. You."

The pauses between the words of his last sentences becoming longer and longer as she just stands there in front of him. So close he can practically feel the warmth of her breath on his skin and even though she hasn't said a word back yet, her eyes are locked with his and in them, he sees a sparkle. A sign that everything he just said, she feels too.

She can't help but smile, this moment almost frozen in time, she's sure it's only a few seconds though. His gaze so intense and her breath hitches when she sees his gaze drop to her lips, his own teeth scraping over his bottom lip. She knows it's coming, but when his right-hand slips between her hair and his lips brush against hers. It still takes her by surprise and in the same moment her breath away. It's everything and her lips part beneath his, answering the very chaste, but twelve years in the making, kiss.

He pulls back not long after, his hand still cupping her face and he holds her close by letting his forehead lean against hers. She's the one to open her eyes first and she just watches him for a moment. Taking in how slowly he opens his eyes as if he's still afraid of her reaction as if he's making this moment last as long as possible, while she just waits for the next. The one where his eyes meet with hers, the one where she gets to say those things in return, but when he finally looks at her. All she can do is smile. For once, they're on the exact same page and suddenly all those other times don't matter anymore because they got here anyway.

His lips twitch a little and his eyes are just as watery as hers are, but for once, it are happy tears in both of them. His thumb wipes one off her cheek and he can feel her smile against his hand while she moves her hands over his chest. Fingers tracing the edge of his vest, she slowly moves her hand to his face, bringing him back towards her. "I love you too," she whispers just before she kisses him now and her fingers slide through his hair when he deepens the kiss, the moment still so overwhelming they're out of breath in no time. Having to part to gasp for air, all they can do is smile and look into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've always wanted to say that." His words making her blush and she presses her lips against his again, pretty sure she'd combust if he'd continue with these statements. She links her hands behind his neck, pressing her body flush against his in the process and the tension is becoming too much now.

He moves his hand from her hips to her waist, holding her even closer and he grins at her gasping reaction. "And. Funny," he adds in between kisses, moving both of them as he takes a step forward and she laughs now, throwing her head back in the process. He almost groans at the pure sound of her voice echoing through the kitchen.

He watches her, bringing his hand back to her face. "God, that laugh," he mumbles, covering her lips with his again, pushing both of them further until she bumps into one of the counters. The sudden halt in their movement making him pull back, but she instantly reaches for his tie and his focus is back on her lips. "So hot," he states, lifting her up and he places her on the counter, kissing her again soon after. She grins through the kiss. His hands move to her face, her hair curling around his hand. "You. Are. So. Hot."

"Sssssh," she breathes against his lips, undoing the knot of his tie and her hands cling onto his vest when his tongue darts against her lips again. Her mouth parting beneath his, he tastes of the food they just shared and scotch, a scent she's always connected to him. His hands move down her sides to her thighs and when she pulls back from the kiss to focus on the buttons of his dress shirt, he continues placing kisses from her jaw down her neck.

Her eyes pop open when he kisses that one spot of her neck that always makes her squirm and she realises by the way she feels him grin against her skin that he remembered that from the other time. She crooks her head at his actions and suddenly she finds herself staring at a housekeeper in the hallway. "Harvey, wait." She places her hands on his shoulders. "We can't –"

His head moves back in an instant, brows knitting into a frown and his chest tightens for a moment. His gaze searching for hers. "Donna... We… I don't want to go back."

"No," she shakes her head, pressing her lips against his as the fastest way to answer. Her hands moving to cup his face again, she holds him when she pulls back again. "I don't want to go back either," she tells him then and he smiles, stealing another short kiss before she looks at him. "But we can't … " She swallows in the rest of her sentence, suggestively raising her eyebrow instead and her lips twitch into a smirk. "Not now. Not in Jessica's kitchen," she reasons and he lets out a sigh because she wasn't putting it all back on hold. "And certainly not with a cleaning lady staring at us."

He frowns at her latest reason and turns around to look over his shoulder after her words sink in. He notices a woman quickly walk away, the sight making his mouth drop and he shakes his head in confusion while turning to face Donna again. "I'm going to sue her."

She moves her hands over his chest, creating a little more distance between them so she can let herself slip back on the ground. The space between him and the counter still minimal, she's trapped between not only his body and the counter, but his hands rest on the surface on either side of her. "No," she shakes her head, moving her fingers over his vest to his ribs. "No, you're not," she grins, giving him a quick kiss.

He chuckles, her touch making him give in. "No, I'm not," he agrees, letting his forehead rest against hers. She slips her arms around his waist, holding him close in her arms, enjoying this moment too much to let go, something they both know has to happen soon. She only had an hour off for lunch and she whispers then that should have been back already.

He sighs softly and presses a kiss against the top of her head. He takes a step back but simultaneously moves his arms around her waist, still keeping her in his arms. "Do you really have to go back?" She swallows, tilting her head back to look at him again. She presses her lips into a thin line because she doesn't want to go either but she really promised to take care of this for Jessica. Another sigh escapes his lips then, knowing the unlucky timing is also his own fault. "I know," he whispers with a nod. His hands moving to her elbows, he lets them trail over her arms to her hands, just squeezing them once.

She chuckles softly, realising it's just as hard for him to let her go now as it is for her. "But we should continue this tonight," she advocates, her lips twitching into a suggestive smile

He smirks now, matching her expression and he squeezes her hands once over. "Well in that case, how about I take you to dinner then?" he offers, letting his thumb run over her pulse point.

She tries to hide her smile, both fully aware that although his suggestion is sincere, they'd never make it to dinner first. It's then that she remembers about the invite they'd both already accepted. "I'd love to, but we already agreed to have dinner in this very room."

He bites his tongue, her tone giving away why she used those exact words. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." She gives him a small smile, stepping aside and she tugs on his hand. She walks them over to the other side of the room, letting go of his hand then to reach for his suit jacket. She turns on her heel, holding it between them again. "We'll never hear the end of it if we don't show up and if I'm not back at that firm working on the event we won't either."

He takes his jacket from her hands and puts it on. "In that case, maybe I could help you."

A laugh escapes her lips and she shakes her head. "We wouldn't hear the end of it in that case too because of what would happen in that very office."

His eyebrows raised he grins, stepping towards her again. "Miss Paulsen, are you afraid you can't keep your hands off me?" he teases her, reaching for her hand, guiding her to the hallway again.

"You're one to talk," she counters with a scoffs first, not wanting to give in. She glances down at their hands then when he stops in front of the wardrobe, his name leaving her lips in a whisper.

"I'm just going to walk you there," he answers letting go of her hand again, not needing to hear her question to know what she meant and he reaches for her coat. Helping her in it, before he puts on his own overcoat and he sidesteps her to open the door for her.

"Walk?" she whispers, looking over her shoulder in his direction as she steps outside. The cold air not bothering her this time.

He pulls the door shut behind him, taking two steps towards her. He lifts the scarf she forgot to put on and places it over her shoulders. Both hands holding onto one of the ends, he closes the distance between them in another chaste kiss. "I can't be in a cab with you now."

.

Her head leans against his shoulder, his digits slipped between hers and her arm is pressed against his. Most of their walk spent in a comfortable silence, both trying to grasp everything that just happened and she thinks it's almost surreal, the happiness she feels now. She can't stop smiling and it reminds her of when she was just sixteen years old, she can't even look at him now, the butterflies in her stomach too much.

He lets his thumb move over the back of her hand and he thinks how silly his fear was and how realistic his dream had been. How easily they slipped from being close to nothing to being everything. He'd told her only a fraction of what he'd wanted to tell her, but they'd both said the most important words.

She knows they still have a long way to go, things to discuss and maybe, even more, to figure out. It may sound weird to think this of oneself after only one significant moment just fifteen minutes ago, but she knows he would have never taken this step if he wasn't absolutely sure that this is what he wants. She is the one for him, just like she'd known for a while now that he was the one for her. She can't even put into words how special it feels to have seen him grow and push himself to become the man she knew him to be all along and then have that very man actually choose her.

He lifts both their hands, bringing them to his lips and he places a kiss on the back of her hand. His place slowing down now they've reached Jessica's firm. She lifts her head and turns to look at him, her eyes locking with his, both of them smile. "I can hear the gears turning in that pretty head of yours."

A blush forms on her cheeks and she looks down at the ground for just a second, noticing how one of his feet is slipped between hers. She wonders how they ever managed to set those boundaries and keep them up for all those years. She looks back up then, biting her lip. "Nothing," she whispers. "I'm just happy."

He smiles at her words, bringing his free hand up. He lets it slip through her hair and he tugs on her scarf again. "Good," he answers with a smile. "So am I." He feels his gaze starting to drift from her eyes to her lips and he swallows, looking to the building on his left then. They didn't really discuss it or not with that many words that is, but he likes the little bubble they're in and he knows she feels the same.

She presses her lips into a thin line, wishing she could just kiss him now. The way they're standing now already giving everything away if Jessica happens to see them. She looks to her right for a moment, before facing him again. "I guess I'll see you tonight."

He nods. "You bet your –"

"I meant dinner."

"That too," he gives in, crooking his head and biting his tongue. He lets her scarf slip through his fingers, preparing himself for her to step aside. She chuckles, placing a kiss on his cheek before she does so with two big steps towards the entrance.

"Harvey?" She turns on her spot and she sees him frown a little. No doubt keeping himself from walking over to her. "You might want to go back and do the dishes."

He shakes his head and sighs loudly. "You knew I forgot that this entire time, didn't you?" he counters and he watches her smirk, the way her head bobs up and down. "And you only said it now…" he mutters, taking two small steps in her direction. "To make sure I wouldn't come up anyway?"

"Maybe?"

.

She tries her best to focus on the food on her plate in front of her, but she hasn't taken a bite in the past two minutes. Just moving some peas around with her fork. It's him, his proximity. His chair so close to her, it's making her hot and bothered. Trying to look around not an option either, the chair Jessica's sitting in now where she had been seated this afternoon. The kitchen on their right a complete no go, she can still feel his hands all over her body. The edge of the counter pressed in her thighs.

She knows it's the same for him, both trying to act as normal as possible. She can see from the corner of her eye that he's trying to keep a straight face. Aware that if either of them is going to spoil the news it will be him, she's ever the actress.

"So Harvey," Jeff starts then, placing his glass back on the table. He looks at the redhead and back to the lawyer across the table from him. "I didn't get to ask last night, but why did you come over?"

Harvey swallows, the truth something he can't share and he makes the mistake in saying that Jessica asked him to come over to help with a case, completely forgetting that Jeff must have been there when she did. Even though they only shared one and a half hour together and they haven't had the chance to address things again, he realises she must disapprove of his answer when he feels her hand land on his right thigh.

Her fingers stretch over his leg, her movements causing his breath to hitch in his throat. He coughs and stutters now, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He tries to give her a warning look but he can't as she's ignoring his gaze altogether. "But I was already in the city at that time," he adds now, covering Donna's hand on his leg with his own for a moment. She turns her hand over, letting his fingers slide between hers.

Jessica hums in agreement, eyeing the two in front of her. She knows why he came here, she knows about his plans and what he came to tell the redhead beside him. She just isn't entirely sure he already managed to tell Donna yet, because even though the behaviour of the two is a bit different than she's seen them in the office. The last time she saw them in the office, it was a more challenging time and even that was a few months ago.

"Dessert?" she announces then, already pushing her chair back and she places her hand on Jeff's shoulder to ask for his help. He gives the two a small smile, following Jessica with two plates. She takes them from his hands without a word, but he notices she wants to say something by the way she narrows his gaze in on her and she warns him not to push too much as they might screw it up and that's the last thing they want.

Harvey grins, seeing through his mentor's action and he finally allows himself to look at Donna. She bites her lip, knowing exactly why Jessica got up and she smiles at Harvey in return. Keeping her voice low as the dining room is right next to the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey," he whispers in return and he covers her hand on the table with his for a second while the others are out. He moves his thumb over the knuckles of her hand. "If you keep touching me, the cleaning lady won't be the only one to witness us." She lets out a laugh now, louder than she intended and she pulls her hand back. He grins in return, just watching her for a moment and he tells her how Jessica and Jeff aren't the only ones trying to set them up.

During dessert both of them are more relaxed and politely chat along with their friends, mostly informing them on the upcoming wedding of Mike and Rachel. She apologizes to the two of them for not having gotten their invites yet, but Harvey interrupts and tells them they should be in the mail tomorrow. Explaining now that he took care of that because she was here and Rachel mentioned how she had planned to do that this week.

"Thank you," she smiles at Harvey, now turning to look at the others again. "Well, in that case, you should have your invites tomorrow."

Jessica laughs at the little interaction, shifting in her chair before she gets up to clear the table again. She signals with her hand for Donna to stay seated and she returns empty-handed soon after, now asking her guests if they want to stay for a drink. Donna politely thanks, telling Jessica that she's got to be up early tomorrow to fix some things for the event and Jessica nods in return.

Jeff then faces Harvey, ignoring Jessica's earlier comments. He's pretty sure the two in front of him are together already anyway and he might as well tease the other man a little. "How about you? Are you staying for a drink?"

"Uhm," Harvey swallows, being left speechless for a moment because Donna just got out of drinks and he really wants to go with her. "No," he shakes his head. "Still got a few things to catch up with, emails," he mumbles trying to come up with an excuse as he speaks, pretty sure that if he were to look in Jessica's direction now she'd laugh him out of the room.

"Thank you for dinner," he continues keeping his gaze low and he pushes back his chair to get up. "It was lovely and we'll see you tomorrow at the event," he adds, helping Donna out of her chair and her eyes widen for a moment when his hand finds its way to the small of her back. Escorting her back to the hallway and he helps her back into her coat just like earlier today.

Goodbyes are different this time around, all just waving and both of them try their best to act normal while they walk from the door to the cab that had been waiting. She can still hear his words, _"I can't be in a cab with you now."_

Harvey tries to regulate his breathing and opens the door for the redhead. Letting her get in, he closes the door again and walks around the car to get in on the other side. His knee bumping into hers in the process, he just smiles at her and gives the driver the directions to their hotel.

She lets her hand slide over his hand when the car drives off, only now allowing herself to really look at him again. "That was nice," she whispers and he grins. Everything she says and does special, but hearing these words in real life do more with him than he ever imagined they would. He squeezes her hand in return, bringing both their hands towards his face. He places a kiss on the back of her hand and she scoots a little closer to him, letting her body lean against his.

He looks to his right and closes the distance between them. Kissing her again for the first time since that afternoon. It's just a quick kiss, knowing they'll end up getting kicked out of the cab for a lot more than just kissing if he doesn't keep this short.

The moment however still long enough for her free hand to land on his leg and he tenses up at her touch, his breathing becoming heavier and a low groan escapes his lips when she pulls back. "We shouldn't add a cab driver to the list," she whispers softly against his lips.

He grins and places a kiss on her forehead instead. "He'd better drive to the hotel in record time."

.

She giggles when he opens the door for her again, biting her lip and her eyes sparkle just like his. His hand catches hers and the other lands on the small of her back, keeping her close yet guiding her to the elevator. His hand impatiently pressing the button as they wait in the lobby. She turns in his embrace, letting her hand caress his side and she laughs when he looks in terror at the number on display.

He drops his head, his chin landing on her shoulder. She squirms at the warmth of his breath on her skin, her grasp on his side increasing just a little. "It's not funny," he mutters slowly. "We should take the stairs."

She laughs knowing he'd rather wait than take up on his words, pulling her head back in the process. She instantly misses his warmth and he looks up again. "It's fifteen floors," she reasons regardless and she knows she was right when she hears him sigh softly.

The ding of the elevator echoes through this section of the lobby now and she doesn't get the chance to look around. His hands on her waist already lifting her up and he carries her inside the empty elevator. Another laugh escaping her lips at his actions, she reaches for his face and kisses him. He pulls back then, letting her slide back to the ground and he moves to reach for the buttons.

"Fifteen," she whispers, stepping closer to him. Her hand sliding over his back, she's halfway to turning around him again, his right hand moving up to wrap around her when an elderly couple joins them in the small metal box.

He sighs even louder this time, but it's when she giggles and lets her hand flex over his stomach that he realises the few minutes left don't really matter. He smiles at her in return, his hand squeezing her shoulder and he hears her giggle again when the older couple glances in their direction. He just hopes this thing will move quickly and they will get out soon, but he realises he's out of luck when besides the button of the fifteenth floor, the one of the fourteenth is lit up.

He looks at the two other people now, realising they must be older than their own parents are. He watches the way their arms are linked, both wearing a wedding band and he finds himself turning to look at the woman in his own arms now. His right hand moving over her shoulder, he plays with her auburn locks and he smiles when she looks at him, feeling her left hand cover his on her shoulder.

She lets her fingers slide over his hand, leaning against his chest a little more. She catches herself studying the older couple and they only got together this afternoon, not even having crossed the line like they did that one night years ago, but she can picture them like that. In their eighties and still together, the thought doesn't scare her one bit.

"We still need to call the florist," she whispers then. Tilting her head to look at him, already knowing he'd be questioning her words now. "For the wedding," she adds.

He nods in understanding now. "I'll call them on Monday," he offers, they hadn't exactly talked much about Mike and Rachel's wedding yet and who would take care of things. She being the expert at this, but he wants to help her.

The elevator slows down, coming to a halt on the fourteenth floor. The man reaches for the button to open the door, the woman glances in their direction once more. "Congratulations on your wedding," she announces with a smile. Following her husband out of the elevator.

Both Donna and Harvey are speechless for a moment by the woman's words, but all they can do is smile when their eyes lock again. Each individually pretending the smiles are mostly because they're finally alone that night and not related to the woman's words, deep down they both know better. The way he pulls her closer to kiss her, not giving them much time to think about it anyway.

The moment barely started before the elevator doors open again and she has to place her hands on his shoulders to pull back from their kiss. She reaches for his hand on her waist and pulls once to make him follow her. He increases his pace, stepping up behind her as they make their way to her room.

His left arm slides over her waist when she lets go of his right hand to reach for her key card from the pocket of her coat. "Harvey," she whispers when he moves her hair aside and places a kiss in the crook of her neck making her flounder inside his embrace and she struggles with her key card, but they somehow manage to enter her room and he pushes the door shut behind them.

She giggles at the urgency that shows from the clang that followed by his push towards the door and she turns on her heels again. She removes her own coat and scarf, hanging them on the coat rack next to them. His gaze remains focussed on her and he matches her move, hanging his own coat next to hers.

Both of them stand there for a second, just looking intensely at the other in silence. Almost a game to see who gives in first and her lips twitch into a triumphant smile when he reaches for her again. Passionately kissing her this time and she answers his kiss. Both finally able and allowing themselves to let go. Her hands frantically move over his chest, undoing the one button before she slips her hands under the lapels of his suit jacket and pushes the piece of clothing over his shoulders. He helps her shrug the jacket down his arms and his hands roam over her sides as soon as they're freed from the jacket.

Lips still locked, they try to make their way through the room, but they bump into the nearest wall. His body pressing against hers, he pushes a hand against the barrier to keep himself from crushing her even more and they both laugh at the moment. She removes his vest, and he kisses her again, just once before he looks her in the eye and tells her he had been waiting all afternoon to do that.

She smiles, letting her hands run over his chest. Now undoing the knot of his tie. "All afternoon?" she teases, pulling the fabric aside and she unbuttons his shirt so fast it makes him question if it had been buttoned up in the first place.

"The past twelve years," he corrects his previous remark, his hands holding onto her hips when she opens his belt buckle and his lips catch hers in another hungry kiss.

"Good," she smirks, pulling his undershirt out of his trousers and her fingers flex over his stomach when he moves his hands to her back in search of the zipper of her dress. She turns herself around to help him, her left arm coming up to pull her hair aside, she meets his hands halfway when he does the same. "There's a –"

"Clasp. I know," he whispers in her ear, kissing her earlobe and he smiles against her skin when he finally completes his task at hand; pulling the zipper down in one swift motion. He lets his right-hand glissade under the fabric, fingers sliding over her porcelain skin leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. He moves her dress over her left shoulder with his other hand, leaving a trail of kisses from the base of her neck to her shoulder.

She wiggles, feeling his hands move the straps of her dress over her arms. The navy fabric dropping down to her curvaceous hips, his hands move along with them pushing the dress down until it pools around her feet on the floor. He turns her around again in one swift motion, her arms falling around his neck in the process and he pulls her towards him, letting his arms sneak around her middle. Unclasping her bra before he lifts her up. She laughs at his movement, wrapping her legs around his middle regardless and she holds onto his shoulder with left arm.

"Wallet," he breathes when he feels her arm sneak around him further, her chest pressing against his and she kisses him again and he knows he doesn't have to finish his sentence. He wonders how she does it, hold onto him, kiss him, reach for the object he just mentioned and remove her bra all in the same moment. The latter being something he wishes she had let him do, but his knees turn weak at the mere thought of her in his arms and he can barely carry her for the remaining six feet to the bed.

He slides his knee over the mattress, bending forward to place her down. Her hands desperately pushing his shirt aside, the leather edge of his wallet rubs over his shoulder, she drops it to the bed then to free her hands. He tugs on the crispy white shirt himself, removing his arms from the sleeves and a laugh escapes both of them when she manages to pull his pants down with her feet at the same time. Gifted in every single thing she does.

He shakes his head, grinning at the sound of her laugh and his eyes roam her half-naked body, completely in awe of her beauty, but it's the smile on her lips he loves the most. He kicks the pile of fabric aside before he crawls back on the bed. His hands on either side of her body and one knee sliding between hers, he hovers above her and his eyes lock with hers once more.

Both fall silent for a moment, just taking the other in. He removes a strand of hair from her face and she smiles then, making him a hundred percent sure they both really want this. He leans down to kiss her, softer and slower this time but still as passionate as earlier that day. She moves her hands to his head, her fingers slipping through his hair and her lips part beneath his. His muscles flex at her every touch, a sensation so pleasant yet something he'll have to get used to after so many years of keeping their distance.

She moves her foot over the calf of his leg, nudging him closer when he deepens the kiss, making his upper torso brush over her bare chest and she can feel the bulge in boxers press against her centre. He groans at the sensational contact and both gasp for air, he lets his hand ghost from her side over her ribcage to the top of her breast. Her body arches in response to the pressure against her erect nipple, her hips bucking against his and she gasps for air once more when he switches to kissing her neck, his tongue darting out against her flushed skin.

"Harv… Ooh. Please."

He grins at her whimper, pleased that he clearly wasn't the only one having a hard time trying to make this moment last and they haven't even been in her hotel room for ten minutes. He nips her skin just below her chin and brings his lips back to hers for a quick kiss. He moves his hand back down her curves again, his fingers hooking around the lace fabric of her panties, pulling them down in the process while her hands slip down his torso towards his last piece of clothing, stroking him through the fabric.

"Donn..." he whimpers, fingers pressing into her thigh at her ministrations. She pushes herself on her knees next to him, slipping her hand inside his boxers now and down his length. She hooks her free arm around his neck to kiss him again. He considers his words from that afternoon still true, she drives him completely insane and he finds himself wrapping one arm around her to hold her close, essentially sandwiching her arm between their bodies and her hold on him increases. He hisses, trying to move his own boxers aside with his other hand, she finally helps him dispose of the piece of clothing altogether, both falling down on the bed in the process. He kisses her again. "Let me get a –"

She doesn't let him finish his sentence, hooking her arm back around his neck and she kisses him again. "It's okay. I'm on the pill," she whispers, kissing him again and she urges him closer by moving her left foot over the mattress, slowly parting her legs to let him settle between them.

"You sure?"

She nods. "I just want you," she mumbles pressing her lips against his again and she moves her right hand down his lower abdomen, stroking his erection again. He almost loses it there and then, a growl leaving his lips and he moves forward to capture her lips with his again. His left hand sliding between her folds, wanting to make sure she's ready. She can feel him press against her wetness and she hooks her leg around his, moving her hand to his hip to pull him closer.

His hand moves over her body again when he finally enters her with one deep thrust. Both of them moan loudly, her back curves as reaction and she throws her head back in the process. His forehead lands in the crook of her neck as if all the air was knocked out of his lungs. His mouth left agape he moves back, but she stops him from pulling fully out again.

He looks up at her and she just nods, begging him to continue when their eyes lock. Fingers scraping over his back, her nails dig into his skin and his left-hand holds onto her thigh when he pushes himself inside her again. She arches her back, letting her hands slide over his chest to his neck, pushing herself up to kiss him again while her own hips meet his every thrust.

"God, Donna…" He moves his hand to her head, fingers slipping through her hair, her kisses and the way their bodies mold together, the sensations running through his body almost making him forget how to breathe. He can feel her hand move to his face, fingertips tracing some of his prominent features and she smiles when his eyes lock with hers. He moves forward, leaning back in to kiss her as he misses the warmth of her lips against his.

His right hand sliding over her left arm to her hands, his fingers slipping between hers and his name escapes her lips in that one way he's never been able to forget. He watches her eyes close and mouth falls open, another soft moan escaping her lips. He can feel her inner muscles starting to spasm around him and he tells her he can't last much longer. She just nods, agreeing to his words.

Pulling him closer, she kisses him once more. He slips one hand between them, needing her to finish first. Thumb rubbing against her most sensitive spot, his other hand moving to her breasts, he picks up the paces and starts kissing her neck again.

"Fuck. H… Har…vey..."

Her nails dig into his skin and he finally allows himself to completely let go, thrusting inside her twice, maybe three times more. His mouth left open, he presses his parted lips against her shoulder. "Don..." The rest of her name dying on the tip of his tongue, he's completely out of breath and his arms give in then, his body draping over hers as he's still buried deep inside her.

She wraps her arms around him as he keeps her close, both completely out of breath. They stay like that in complete silence for a moment. He listens to her heartbeat and she focuses on the sound of his breath. A few minutes later, she moves her hand over his face, pushing his hair aside and he crooks his head looking up to her. A soft smile forming on his lips when he looks at her again and she blushes in return. He presses his lips against hers once more, now letting himself roll to the side, but turning her around in the process. She lets her hand slide over his chest, her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry… That was –"

"Worth the wait," she shuts him up, pressing a kiss against his Adam's apple. Her fingers draw circular patterns over his chest. "And perfect. It was perfect."

His eyes close at her comment, not entirely sure she means just today or all the years behind them, but it reminds him of the dream he had weeks before and he wraps his arm around her a little further, pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

.

Harvey comes back from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and he lets his hand run through his hair while he walks back to the bed. He watches her then, just smiling at how she pulled a part of the sheets to cover her, but her right leg is still exposed and her hair is spread out over the pillows.

She watches him stand there and she moves a little over the bed, pushing herself up to lean on her elbow. Her other hand holding the sheet and she grins and how he's standing there.

"What?" he whispers, seeing her smile.

"Nothing," she lies shaking her head and she buries her face into the pillow after.

He steps closer to her bed, his own head shaking now. He knows her too well for her to get away with something and he won't let her anymore. "No, not nothing. What?"

She turns to face him again and she moves her hair aside. "I was just thinking about the other time..." She pauses and she notices his eyes light up at the mention. "And we'd just –"

"Done this," he signals the bed, a smirk forms on his lips.

"Yeah," she smiles, nodding in return and even though they'd just done exactly what he said, she still blushes at the memories of that one night years ago. Never having discussed the details with anyone. "I remember you standing there at the end of my bed like you are now... But you were naked."

He pulls the towel aside at the mention, dropping it to the floor. She laughs loudly now, her head thrown back in the moment and he can only grin, taking another step towards the bed. She tries to stop him with her foot, pressing it against his hip.

"Anyway..." she continues, squirming a little when he lets his left hand slide over her leg. "You were standing there, naked, and you..." She pauses frowning for a second to check what he's doing. His knee sliding over the mattress, his hand moving over her leg he kisses her knee. "You told this joke."

He hums now kissing her thigh, pulling the sheets over him as he moves closer, leaving a trail of kisses behind from her thigh to her hip, her belly-button and her breasts as he maneuvers his way between her embrace.

"It was the worst joke ever and then you did this." Her breath falters when his lips cover her boob.

"No it wasn't," he mutters in protest, kissing his way up to her lips.

"Yes it was," she counters, sliding her fingers through his hair, softly pulling on it. "But since you seem to have forgotten, last time you made a little pit stop on your way back up," she whispers.

He chuckles against her skin. Pushing himself to face her again and he shakes his head. "I didn't forget," he counters pressing his lips against hers. "But you on the other hand," he starts, smirking when he sees her frown. "You laughed," he states, leaning down on the bed next to her. "I told you the worst joke ever and you still laughed." He sees her swallow and it makes him wonder why. He brings his hand to her chin, making her look at him and he whispers her name.

Her eyes lock with his and a soft smile spreads over her face. "I did." She mumbles in return so softly it makes him ask her what's wrong. She shakes her head. "Nothing." He bites his tongue, just looking at her and he just hopes she'll know she can tell him anything. She lets out a soft breath, turning to face him a bit better and her hand moves over his chest. "It's just," she whispers. "In that moment I realised I could really fall in love with you."

He swallows, letting her words sink in and he thinks back to that one night over a decade ago. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, now making him look at her. "I had my rule."

He nods, pulling her closer until she rests her head on his shoulder and he twists a strand of hair around his finger. "I think… I mean I know in the beginning, right after the other time I hoped you'd say something first, you know. I know I asked you to follow me, but if you'd take it back or say something then I could too. I should have told you anyway."

"It's okay," she whispers, her fingers stretching over his jaw. "You did now," she smiles, pressing her lips against his in a quick kiss. "I want you to know that I don't regret it, all these years. We still have plenty of time."

He smiles, his fingertips trailing down her arm until he covers her hand on his chest. His gaze meeting hers again and he lets his fingers slip between hers when she lifts the palm of her hand against his. "The rest of our lives."

The fluttering feeling settles back in the pit of her stomach and she scoots a little closer pressing her cheek against his chest. Her left leg moves over his thigh and he captures her leg between his, the fingers of his left hand stretching over her shoulder until the palm of his hand flattens against her skin. He can feel her smile against his chest and he tilts his head down to place a kiss on her temple when she softly repeats the words.

.

She wakes up a few hours later in the middle of the night and her lips curl up into a smile at the realisation that by the way he's holding her he's giving a new meaning to the definition of being the big spoon. His right arm wrapped around her stomach, his right knee pressed between her thighs and his chin leans against her shoulder. She caresses his hand with her own, focussing on his breathing and she wishes she could stay like this forever, but she really needs to go to the bathroom. She stirs a little in his embrace trying not to wake him, but his grip on her body only increases. Moving her hand down to his, she tries to lift it, but he keeps holding onto her in his sleep. "Harv."

He groans but doesn't fully wake. "Stay."

She smiles softly, squeezing his hand and she tries to look at him over her shoulder. She places a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I'm just going to the bathroom," she reassures him, feeling his grip on her loosen at last and she rolls out of bed very quickly.

When she returns she notices he's turned on his back. One arm still stretched out over her side of the bed and his legs are now entangled in the sheets. She draws her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to stop herself from smiling, no clue what to do with herself if he were to wake up and look at her now.

She forces herself to tip toe back to the bed then and she slides over the bedding towards him. Realising how much she missed his embrace in the last couple of minutes, she snuggles closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest and he automatically wraps his arm around her again.

"I'm not leaving you, Harvey," she whispers then closing her eyes. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6 - Good Morning

**Hi everyone. First of all, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I love reading them so much. So in the last A/N. I said that this would probably be the last chapter and it would have been, but I noticed I was nearing 18k for this chapter with them still being in Chicago and I envisioned this fic ending about 10 days after they return to NY.. so Ana and Cece convinced me to split it up and give you all an update. This chapter starts with a little flashback of a scene that should have been in the last chapter but hehe, I forgot, so alas. And after that, well after twelve years it's not just gonna be one night, so as you can guess most of this is M-rated. Enjoy and as always would love to read your thoughts as motivation for the rest of this fic. - X**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **CHAPTER VI: GOOD MORNING**

* * *

 _[Friday Afternoon]_

 _Louis pulls the trolley behind him as he makes his way through the departure hall. Repeating the instructions Donna sent to them by email, his gaze searches for the others. It's his own former and renewed protégé he spots first, taking slightly bigger steps, he makes his way over to Katrina, only then noticing she was standing next to his own secretary._

 _He places the trolley next to him, greeting both women in question who return to their conversation soon after. Louis rocks back and forth on his feet, head turning to left first and then to the right. Taking in the surroundings._

" _Mike and Rachel are getting us all some coffee."_

 _Louis turns to face Katrina again and nods then. The blonde's words are confirmed in that very moment when the young couple returns with four paper cups. Rachel greets the older lawyer, offering him her cup of coffee but Louis declines. He looks around again and frowns. "Where's Harvey?"_

 _Four pairs of eyes focus in on the name partner, one for one starting to talk about their assumptions._

" _Maybe he's on his way over here?" Katrina suggests._

" _Didn't he say anything to you?" Mike questions the older lawyer._

" _Typical Harvey. Managing partner and then not showing up like this, why did I agree with this?"_

" _We should call him," Rachel insists now, nudging Mike's arm with her elbow. The junior partner pulls out his phone on his fiancée's request, unlocking it, he dials his mentor and brings the phone to his ear._

" _Voicemail," Mike mutters a few seconds later with a shake of his head, dialing the number for a second time regardless. This attempt resulting into another sigh._

" _I haven't seen him in the office all day," Gretchen recalls then and both female lawyers agree to the secretary's statement._

" _I'll call Ray," Mike suggests now, dialing the driver's number as he speaks. He crooks his head and waits while the phone rings. Hearing the familiar voice of Ray greet him on the other end of the line a relieved sigh escapes the young lawyer's lips. "Ray, we're waiting for Harvey at the airport. Is he on his way here?" Mike listens to the other man, a hum here and there. His brows furrowed together in a frown. "What do you mean he went last night?"_

 _Rachel catches her fiancé's words and looks at him now, her own eyebrows raised. Questions on the tip of her tongue, she just looks at Mike for a moment, who mouths her to wait in return. Mike hums again, thanking Ray then before he ends the call. "Harvey is already in Chicago."_

" _What?" Louis shakes his head in confusion. Rachel's eyes widen even more and her gaze locks with Mike's. Both slowly nodding at their unspoken assumptions. The name partner just continues. "Why would he be in Chicago?"_

 _Katrina looks aside, not daring to comment on the matter but knowing which other person was already in the windy city she had her own suspicions. She too worked in the D.A.'s office after all. It is Gretchen then who rolls her eyes and is the first to speak; only confirming what most of them already know. "It doesn't take Albert Einstein to figure out why, Mr. Litt," she teases her boss. "Red's up there."_

.

.

[Saturday]

He wakes at the crack of dawn, it's the result of being a workaholic. A habit edged so deep into his bones it happens even during the weekends and vacations if he were to take them. His eyes flutter a few times, his vision still a bit blurry and he feels disorientated for a moment. His body aches in all the right places, he couldn't even get up if he wanted to.

He realises that's not his own fault, but something, or rather someone, is holding him in place. He closes his eyes again for a second, just taking in the feeling of the warm body draped across his own and his lips curl up. Reality being even better than his dreams and for once he doesn't hate waking up, he just hopes she won't for a little while longer.

He pries one eye open then, slowly turning his head to the left. An orange blur coming into his vision and he smiles even brighter this time around. Every single event from the day before coming back to mind and he can't stop smiling. Considering himself extremely lucky now to have woken up next to her. The fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach almost making him feel nauseous, he has never felt this way before.

He said the three, or in his case six, little words to her months ago. For the first time pronouncing words he vowed himself to never say or maybe even worse, feel. Yet he said them, words slipping from his tongue before he could stop them in an inevitable moment. He tried to deny it after it happened, why he said it and what it meant. Love wasn't made for him, he had decided that a long time ago.

Life, however, had another plan for him, one contradicting that very decision he made in his twenties. Slowly but surely he accepted he did, in fact, love her, he had no clue what that meant or in what capacity, but he didn't deny the presence of those feelings altogether anymore. He can't exactly pinpoint the moment he did find the answer to that question she had thrown in his direction, how he loved her, but the last few weeks he had been certain that he is, and maybe always had been, in love with her.

It's only now that he has woken up with her in his arms that he realises exactly how deeply he had fallen in love with her. All the things he ever said to her that could come close to a declaration of love still true, but mean even more now that they aren't two individuals toeing a line for over a decade. But two halves of the same whole, a team in every sense of the word. A unity. Not him and her, but them. Us.

He thinks they were inevitable.

 _Meant to be._

He smirks and closes his eyes again, the sight making him feel like a giddy teenager who woke up with his girlfriend for the first time. He lets the word linger in his thoughts. _Girlfriend_ and he can't help but wonder if it would be too soon to call her that, but he knows he doesn't want to go back ever again. He also knows she'd never allow all this to happen if she didn't want this, she said so herself more than once the day before.

He feels her stir a little, her toes trailing down his leg, her stomach presses more firmly against him and he crooks his head to look at her again. She's sleeping with her head on his chest. Her left hand right next to her face, the palm of her hand flat against his collar bone. Her eyes are closed, her make-up is smudged but he thinks she looks as beautiful as ever and her lips are slightly parted, the warmth of her breath tickling his skin every time she breathes. He lets his fingers stretch out over her shoulders.

"Stop staring."

He chuckles once, his left arm sliding over her shoulder a little bit further and he brings her even closer. "I'm not," he lies, his voice still hoarse at this hour and he presses a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Yes you are," she contradicts with a grin and she stirs again in his embrace. This time almost fully stretching her body. Her knee moves down his thigh and breasts press against his side again, finally opening her eyes now too, she stares at him in return.

"Well, can you blame me? I woke up with the woman of my dreams in my arms."

She bites her lip at his words, they've done far more scandalous things last night (and the other time, _especially the other time)_ but only his words can make her blush. She closes her eyes again and snuggles closer next to him. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, unable to stop smiling.

That overwhelming fluttering feeling only increasing by the way she reacts. He links her leg with his own, bringing his right hand to cover hers resting on his chest. She pushes her hand up then, letting the palm of her hand touch his and their digits intertwine soon after. "I could say the same though," he teases her then, letting his cheek lean against her head. "Because you can't stop smiling."

She curves her spine, pressing her chest against his and she tilts her head back. The smile he mentioned still gracing her lips. "That's because you're still here and I got to wake up in your arms too," she counters, moving the thumb from the hand he's holding over his chest.

He knows her words refer to the other time too, having run away in the morning back then. He isn't sure if he regrets that action, it in a way resulting in all the years they spend together and ultimately now this. He does know he'll never leave her again. "Well, you better get used to waking up next to your boyfriend every day, cause I meant what I said last night. The rest of our lives."

She grins. "You called yourself my boyfriend."

He slowly opens his mouth to comment. Suddenly wondering if it was too much too soon.

She notices him tensing up the slightest, that not being the intention of her words at all. She leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Okay," she whispers, squeezing his hand a little as if it's a deal they just made. "But only cause you'd make such a cute boyfriend."

He lets out a small breath and smiles at her reaction. "Handsome," he suggests instead of cute.

She chuckles softly, repeating the one word and she now untangles their hands to softly caress his arm like he's doing with her shoulder. She always thought he was handsome, from the very first moment she saw him. "A cute _and handsome_ boyfriend," she rephrases her original statement. "Who hopefully knows what he got himself into for the rest of his life."

He smiles brighter now when she repeats the words he had tried to emphasize the first time and a warmth settles in the pit of his stomach. He lets his fingers flex over her shoulder. "I survived the past twelve years, Paulsen. All those handbags you made me buy." He fakes a sigh.

"Ooh," she laughs, her hand playfully moving over his chest. Fingers dipping into his skin above his collarbone. "But I'm going to want different things too now."

He looks at her, his hand covering hers once more. "That's okay," he answers softly. "I'm here for everything. The whole shebang."

She stays quiet for a second, just taking in his words and their meaning. Her lips curl up in understanding and agreement. "The whole shebang."

"Yeah," he nods. "The whole shebang," he repeats once more, letting his nose brush over her cheek. His lips in search for hers. The kiss is lazy, slow and entirely different from the day before, but not any less perfect because of that. Her mouth parts following his lead and his tongue smooths against her teeth and tangles with hers, gentle yet demanding.

His left-hand settles in her hair and hers moves to his jaw. Fingertips running over the soft stubble and she grins through the moment. Just them, tangled in each other's arms and legs, making out. He tugs on her bottom lip, letting it go with a soft plop and he plants another quick kiss on her mouth soon after. He moves his hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear and he says then, "Good morning, beautiful."

She gazes into his dark brown eyes and her lips twitch into a smile. She doesn't want to blush but does regardless and the only way to recover herself is to tease him. Point out the obvious. "Sure feels like a good morning, mister," she whispers in return, moving her hand down his side, counting ribs.

He laughs loudly, not ashamed one bit and he likes this. The way they crossed the line, finally took that risk and let their worlds collide in that one last dimension it hadn't been intertwined yet. How the teasing and witty banter is still there, just with more meaning now. He lets the heel of his right foot move over her calf, hooking their legs together again and making her feel how good of morning it is exactly.

She smirks, saw his action coming before he made it. She knows him too well not to. She stirs a little, playing along with his game. Her toes trailing along his, she nips on his skin and arches her back making her groin press against his left hip. "Harvey," she stretches his name into long syllables, not giving in just yet and he hums looking at her again. She asks him something else instead of continuing her ministrations. "Yesterday, before all this. When you gave me the letter, you said you had two things you wanted to show me."

She watches him think for a moment, how his eyes brows furrow together, but it's the way he draws his bottom lip between his teeth that makes her swallow once. A sensuous feeling running down her body and settles between her legs. He smiles then, this boyish grin he only has for her and she swallows again. Just lost her own game.

"Yes," he beams and she finds his enthusiasm enchanting, only making her more curious as to what this what about. He gently squeezes her hand that's moving up and down over his rib, pressing a kiss to her head and he pushes himself up a little.

She lets out a soft sigh when his movements make her roll on her back, her body instantly cold and aching for his touch. She pulls the sheets further around her frame, now just watching him move to the edge of the bed, her head crooking in the same moment. She lets her gaze trail from his shoulders down his spine and when he leans forward, reaching for god knows what, his bare butt. Her body reacts to the sight, stretching her long legs down the bedding. A whimper escapes her lips and she reaches for him with her right hand, fingers pressing into the small indentations on his lower back.

He visibly stiffens under her touch, his spine straightens and he rolls his shoulders once. He looks at her then with a shake of his head. The word _patience_ on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't pronounce it when he sees her bite her own lip and her gaze is directed in his direction, but she doesn't look at him. He can, however, feel her gaze peel back every layer of clothing he was wearing last night and he grins then at the idea that he has this effect on her.

He leans back forward again, finally managing to reach for his Tom Ford jacket. Once he would have cared about the crinkled state it appeared in now, anything for appearance. He's learned there are more important things now. His left-hand slips under the fabric, in search for that second envelope he took with him when he got to the Windy City.

She sighs when he moves out of her touch again, her fingers now flexing over the mattress behind him and she rolls herself on her side, the tip of her tongue absentmindedly moving over her bottom lip. He's too far away for her liking and she gives in then, not sure if he was still looking for what she stupidly asked for or if this was his move. Both playing chess, always two steps ahead. They both know where this ends.

He bites the inside of his cheek when he feels the bed shift a little under her weight as she crawls towards him. He didn't do it on purpose though, his jacket really just a tad too far out of reach to fish the letter out of the inner pocket in one go as he had hoped. Realistically, he could have gotten out of bed all together but he missed her touch the second he rolled on his side.

She pushes herself into a sitting position, one hand firmly holding the sheet. The other pulling on the fabric, she blows a strand of hair out of her face before scooting closer towards him. Settling down into a half kneeled sitting position directly behind him. She lets her right-hand move over his lower back, her lips twitching into a smile when she sees the goose bumps form under her touch. She presses one, two kisses to his shoulder followed by another one, longer this time to mark him as hers. She lets her head settle against his shoulder, her hand drawing abstract patterns down his spine.

He holds onto the envelope with his right hand and tries to turn towards her a bit more, but fails with her body pressed against his. He moves his left hand to one leg stretched out beside him, the palm of his hand flat against her knee, he lets it run down to her thigh first, pulling the white sheet further up her leg until it accumulates into a pile on her hip. He lets his hand trail back now, fingers dipping into her skin below her knee and he tries to look at her from over his shoulder. "Don?"

Her hand stills on his back and she kisses his arm now before she moves back, creating a little bit more distance between them. He pushes his left knee over the bed in her direction and turns his upper torso in the same moment, his left arm now trying to circle around her, accidentally pulling the sheet down in the process, exposing her to him. She instinctively tries to reach for the piece of fabric again, but he shakes his head. A nearly inaudible _don't_ leaving his lips and she pauses her movement before it even started, realising then that he can do that too.

He presses his left hand on the bed behind her, an arm scraping past her side in the process. All to lean ever so closer. His gaze drops, just for a second, still able to feel the weight of her breasts in his hands, how soft her skin felt against his lips, he takes in her voluptuous chest. Now focussing on all the freckles he somehow still missed, he thinks one day he'll know the exact amount of them too. It's just before his name would fall off her tongue in a soft sigh, acknowledging she caught his stare, that he looks back up and finally shows her the envelope he broke their embrace for.

She shifts a little, adjusting her position until she's seated half on his lap, half on limited space between his legs. Her own legs stretched out over the bed on either side of him. She's holding onto the envelope now but hasn't opened it yet. She eyes him for a moment when he stays quiet, he just urges her to open it with a nod of his head and he lets his hands run over her thighs to her hips.

Suddenly a bit anxious, she lets out a breath and flips her thumb under the piece of paper, unfolding it in one go. She lifts the letter soon after, her eyes carefully scanning the document. He watches her with great attention, trying to read every single line on her face. "Harv," she whispers then and he hums slowly, fingers pressing into her skin. "I thought I was the one who got to read an exciting letter, but you seem just as excited."

It takes him two seconds to understand what she means and a sigh escapes his lips when he notices her biting her lip, a triumphant smile spread across her face but her gaze remains directed on the contract in her hands. He chuckles then, letting his head drop to her shoulder. Lips ghosting over her skin in feather light kisses. "What did you expect, you're sitting right on top of me."

Her hips buck forward once when he slides one hand between her already parted legs, she knows it's payback for her teasing him. She figures they'll be like this, teasing each other and waiting for the other to cave. His thumb moves down, feeling the heat between her legs. A soft moan escapes her lips and he grins against the base of her neck, glad he isn't the only one that doesn't go unaffected.

He moves his hands back up to her hips, over her stomach to her ribs. Thumb now tracing the line under her breast and his lips move down from her jaw back to that one spot just above her collarbone. Teeth scraping her skin, he knows her well enough not to leave a mark and his tongue darts out now, soothing her flushed skin again. He can feel her pulse increase under his touch and her breaths become shorter, her chest pushing out further and further and he swallows when her nipples touch his chest.

Her breath hitches and she wishes she could give in already, but the contract in her hand too important for her, for him, for them and she knows he wanted to show it to her and she will give it the attention it needs. She stops at a particular line then, her eyes closing when his lips find her left breast. "I get my own office?"

"Yeah," he hums, wants to tell her the one next to his is empty, but he doesn't. It's going to be her decision. Another option would be his former office on the 46th floor but he thinks it's too far away and doesn't mention it at all. He moves his right hand up then, cupping her breast and he kisses every freckle on her skin. He thinks about him working her on her desk or under, whichever way she'll let him.

Her eyes close once more and another soft moan escapes her lips. "Nope," she whispers then and he lets out a soft sigh against her skin. Wondering if he pronounced his thoughts without realising it. He knows her answer is just a principle though, they'll cross that line one day in the copy room when he's been helping her for a change and the room would be empty besides them, tables just the perfect height.

He hears another whimper leave her lips when he circles his tongue around the tip of her breast. He thinks eventually that one time in the copy room will be moved to either his or her office, whichever one of the two they decide to share food from that shitty Thai place she loves and they'd finally make good use of that one piece of furniture he picked out himself.

He wonders then if that could become a more regular thing, he heard about it from his brother, but he wonders if she'll be like that when she's pregnant with their first. If she would be the one coercing him into taking her on the floor because she needs him right in that moment.

He finds himself opening his eyes then and looking up in her direction again, taking in her face and this time she smiles. There's an extra sparkle in her eyes again and he wonders now if she can really read his mind. She presses her lips against his in a quick kiss and he thinks she might indeed.

"Like it?" He asks then when she pulls back, signalling the contract in her hand with a bob of his head.

She smiles brightly, the piece of paper in her grasp offering her everything she ever wanted, yet leaving options open as it's an open contract for any position of her liking. She nods again, letting her fingers trace the muscles on his chest, her palm flattens against his skin just above his heart. "Are you –"

"Sure?" he fills in for her, fully aware that even though he gave her this and said to her before that he's willing to let her go as his secretary, she questions, second guesses and will look out for him over her own interests. Always has and always will. "I am."

She looks at him. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

He smirks. "Learned to read you over the years too, Paulsen," he counters, moving his hands up and down her back. "And another thing I learned, it that," he pauses, bringing one hand in between them to tap against the piece of paper. "That this doesn't mean you're leaving me like for a very long time thought it did. You just don't work for me anymore."

She smiles softly, folding the paper back into the envelope. "Thank you," she whispers now, leaning towards him to cover his lips with hers. He smiles through her kiss, bringing his left hand to her face, fingers slipping between her hair. He reaches for the letter with his right hand, tossing it aside now before he pulls her closer.

She wraps her left arm around his neck, pressing her body flush against his when he deepens the kiss, all teeth, and tongue. She can feel every single muscle of his body react to her touch and if she hadn't been soaking for him already this would have done it. She brings her right hand to his face then, moving it over his cheek to his temple. Memorising every single feature once more, just like his hand does when it slips down from her rib, rounding her curves, grip increasing on her butt.

She slows the kiss down again, back to the pace they maintained earlier this morning until it's just a peck again. She looks at him from under her lashes and he opens his mouth, trying to capture hers again but she kisses the corner of his mouth then, excruciatingly slow and he lets her. She doesn't have to say it for him to know that this time she wants to be the one in control.

She kisses the tip of his nose next, her hips slowly pressing against his. She elongates her back then, just ever so slightly so she can kiss her way up to the corner of his eyes and she whispers his name right there against his skin. It's just his name but the tone she uses conveys so much more, how she feels and what she wants. His lips part slowly and he nips at her skin again, her other breast this time. Giving it the same amount of attention as the other before.

"Ooh." Her eyes close and she bites her lip, her head thrown back as a result of his movement and another flash of heat rushes down her body and settles down between her legs. She wants to curse at how easily he gets to her, her want to make this last fades with every stroke of his tongue.

Her fingers slide though his hair and she pulls a little, tilting his head backward in the process so she can kiss him again. It's still lazy and slow, completely in rhythm with the way his hands move over her body and she thinks she can still taste scotch even though neither of them drank it last night, but it runs through his veins as well as her own.

Her hips buck again and this time she lets her nails trail down his chest, her hands in search for him. He feels warm and hard within her touch, growing even more with a stroke over his length. One, maybe two until she holds the tip against her aching centre. She can feel her wetness slipping over his skin and it betrays how much she wants him now.

A guttural sound leaves his lips when she strokes him again and it's followed by her name. Both a warning and a plead in one, but also a question, a reminder. She knows what he means and she finds it endearing that he still finds the strength to bring it up. "I'm still on the pill," she whispers on his lips as a reminder lowering herself on him.

His mouth drops in an instant, he can barely hear her moan over his own. Both loud and if he were able to think in this very moment he'd remember his earlier thoughts and wish that she wasn't. That that is part of the whole shebang he mentioned earlier, but he wouldn't tell her. Not yet, too afraid it would only scare her away.

Every single one of his touches, fingertips and lips sets her skin on fire, but the way he feels inside of her is everything and beyond. She thinks then that her fear just the other day was silly, almost regretting she ever doubted if they would make it to this very point.

"You feel so good."

She opens her eyes again when he vocalises her thoughts and she lets out another breath. Her gaze meeting his when his hands settle on her hips. She looks at the way his bottom lip trembles and her hand moves over his face, removing the droplets of sweat that start to from around his hairline. She gives him one more kiss before she starts, riding him slowly at first.

He whimpers, kissing her neck and his fingertips touch her hair when she throws her head back. He guides his hands back down her spine, counting her bones until he holds her at her hips again. He watches her move for a moment, the way her eyes are closed and she seems so focussed. He swallows, getting distracted by her breasts bouncing up and down with every move she makes and he feels the urgency to taste them again.

She shudders once when he tugs on her swollen breasts again, but it's the way he slowly thrusts inside her and how his hands give her a little help between her legs that really get her going. She moans now, picking up the pace. "Fuck," she breathes, shutting her eyes and she bites down on her lip, he sucks a little harder now and his thumb works in constant circles against her most sensitive spot. "Ooh God. Harv."

He knows she's close, he can feel it, by the way her muscles clam around him and the way her breath hitches in her throat. He flicks her clit again, now pressing his thumb down until he reaches himself and back up, his mouth still working on her chest, he brings his other hand to her other breast. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, doing everything to take her over the edge.

"Ooh… Harv... Ooh God. Ooh."

She pants and her body trembles in the throes of ecstasy, he watches her flustered face. Her red cheeks and a droplet of sweat runs from her neck down between her breast and he thinks she looks so beautiful, he doesn't even care about his own needs. He slowly kisses the base of her neck, feeling her bring her head back up and her hands drag over his chest. She smiles almost apologetically, knowing he's still buried deep inside her waiting for release and she isn't entirely sure she can manage anymore, but she pushes against his chest to guide him back down to the bed.

She follows his lead, now starting to roll her hips again in a slow rhythm, but she wants to try for him. She presses her chests down against his. His hands find hers and their digits intertwine when she leans down to give him another kiss, but she pauses just before she does so. Her breath warm against his lips, they breathe the other in. Her hair falls down and hangs around his face like a curtain. Separating them from the world even more, she looks him in the eye with the same intense look he's giving her.

He parts his lips them, wanting to tell her he loves her but she nods and says _I know_ before she closes the distance between them. Her hand slips from his and she now moves them back to his head, cupping his face, fingertips caressing his earlobe in the process. His hands settle on her hips again and he doesn't know where he finds the strength to do so, but he manages to flip them around. Her back now pressed against the mattress, his body heavy on hers and when she hooks her legs around his waist he sinks deeper inside her.

Both utterly silent, their panting next to the sound of him sliding into her, again and again, the only noise in the room. He picks up the pace now and he's amazed when she still manages to meet him with every thrust he's giving. His breathing gives away how close he is and she holds him even closer with her leg, calf resting on his hipbone. Her nails leave moon shaped dents in his skin as he's working her to her second orgasm, his name leaving her lips again.

That's what does it for him then, feeling her experience this once more and he shatters then. "God… wo…m…an." He can barely get the words out, his breathing heavy just like hers and she keeps him inside her until they both pant once more, his body almost limp draping over her again. He keeps his eyes closed, but kisses her cheek. "I …I Love … You."

"I love you too, Harvey."

.

.

Somewhere in the following thirty minutes, they find themselves rolled over to her side of the bed. His body still half draped over hers. His head rests on her chest and she finds herself playing with his hair. Both of them just quiet, enjoying this silent moment in which they cuddle. Her fingers slide through his short hair again, she massages his scalp and she can hear his breathing becoming heavier. The only thing giving away that he hasn't fallen asleep yet are the patterns he's drawing on her skin. His touch still leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

"Harvey," she whispers then, letting her nails softly trail over his head and he hums in return, lifting his head a little so he can look at her again, he leans on his left elbow now. Just smiling at her and waiting for what else she was going to say. "Jessica's firm needing a temp at their HR department wasn't a coincidence, was it?"

He automatically opens his mouth to deny her words, but when they really sink in and the look she gives him he's sure she already knows and telling anything but the truth could only harm what they have had now for the last couple of hours.

"No it wasn't," he admits, looking down and he swallows. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… It's just that when you mentioned it, all I could think about was how that would be the perfect fit," he pauses watching her. "And not because it could be at the firm, you could go on Broadway and I'd be the first one buying tickets or anything else, but I was sure you'd like it and then you said you weren't qualified for it which we both know is bullshit –"

"Harv..."

"It is," he continues, covering her hand with his. "You're Donna, you can do anything," he adds, moving his thumb over her pulse point and she chuckles softly. "And I tried to tell you that, but I also knew that you wouldn't take my word for it. Then Jessica called for your help and you'd agreed to come here early and I just thought that maybe if you'd find yourself in the position where they'd need your help, you'd try to help and in that way realise how awesome you'd be at it and –"

She presses her lips against his, shutting him up.

Her actions take him by surprise for a moment and he slowly opens his eyes again. "I'm sorry. I should have told –"

"Hey," she whispers, pressing her index finger against his lips. Her other hand moving over his chest. "It's okay and in the future, you'll just talk to me and I'll listen. Really listen, because you do know me best."

He grins, moving closer again to press his lips against hers. "Deal."

Two knocks on the door interrupt their moment and he pulls back instantly. "Room service," a voice announces now and she gives him a questioning look.

"When did you do that?"

He smirks, knowing it will be hard to surprise her so he takes every little thing as a victory. "I can multitask too," he gloats, but the frown on her face gives away that she doesn't buy his answer. "When you were in the bathroom."

She smiles then, pressing another kiss against his lips before she rolls out of his embrace and to the side of the bed. Dangling her legs to the side, she pushes herself up on her toes, the sheet slowly slipping from her form. She bends down, scooping her panties from the floor and slip them back on. The little show resulting in a groan on his part and a triumphant smile forming on her lips, she now fishes his dress shirt from the floor, putting it on and she yells "I'm coming" towards the door when the knocking repeats.

"You already did. _Twice._ "

She mutters a _shut up_. Quickly buttoning his shirt before she opens the door in one swift motion and she thanks the hotel employee. She eyes the trolley and her stomach rumbles, she instantly reaches for the little cart, but when she looks up again she finds herself staring at a very familiar face and her eyes widen in the process not sure what to say.

The older legal secretary gives her a small smile. "I'm happy for you two, Red."

Donna's mouth drops in surprise now, the only thing she's able to whisper is _how._

"There aren't that many men who have their monograms embroidered on their shirt."

She lets the words sink and she looks down at her arm, swallowing in realisation that there can't be any misunderstanding about the man in her bed right now as she stares at the soft blue _H.S._ on the Donna looks up again, Gretchen just smiles and signals that her lips are sealed, making the redhead whisper _thanks._ And if there was somehow still any misconception about who was currently in her bed, it disappears when his voice echoes through the room.

"Hey, if it's going to be much longer."

Her eyes widen now and she can see Gretchen starting to grin. Lost for words she signals over her shoulder that she should get back inside. Gretchen nods and walks away first, trying to make the moment just a tad bit less awkward.

She lets out a breath, pulling the cart inside the room and she closes the door behind her before she can run into anyone else from the firm. She walks around the trolley, now pushing it forward to the back of the room. "Hold your horses, mister."

He can't help but grin and pushes himself up into a sitting position, letting his back rest against the headboard. He follows her every move as she rounds the bed with the cart.

She crooks her head, questioning his smile, but she doesn't speak. Instead, she lets go off the cart and she slides down on the bed, moving one leg over his she crawls towards him. Pressing her lips against his in a long kiss before she sits down on his legs. Her knees on either side of his body, her hands trail down his bare chest. "What?"

"I knew you were going to say that."

She laughs now, kissing him again. "Did you now?"

He nods and lets his hands move over her knees to her thighs. "Who were you talking to?" he wonders out loud, it's not that he really overheard the conversation, but he heard some voices and she stayed away longer than he hoped for.

She bites her lip, hesitating for a moment before she answers. "I um… I ran into Gretchen," she tells him and she notices his eyes widen for a moment, his fingers digging into her skin and she nods at him, signalling she's serious.

"And I just called you and –"

"She already knew."

"How?"

"Your initials on your shirt kind of gave it away."

He moves forward to kiss her again, letting his head rest against hers after. "And to think I had that done yesterday."

She frowns now, moving back to create just a little bit more distance between them. She lifts her left arm and pulls on the sleeve to look at it. The fingertips of her other hand moving over the embroideries. "But you always have…"

He reaches for her hand taking it in his and he looks at her again. "It's actually a funny story."

She quirks an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"So I've been wanting to tell you what I told you yesterday for a while now," he starts, tracing her fingers and he looks at her again, seeing her smile brighter. "And I sort of told myself that I should wait until after you made up your mind you know, not add something else in the mix to possibly worry about."

She hums.

"It's just that I couldn't wait anymore," he smiles. "So I got on the first flight here and in the process forgot my suitcase."

"At the airport?" she whispers.

He shakes his head. "No. Altogether," he admits with a sly smile and she laughs now, shaking her head at him. "So, I spend all morning yesterday buying a new suit case and clothes," he turns her hand over in his and taps at the cuff again. "Even had this stupid thing done because I knew you'd realise something was up if it wasn't on my shirt."

She chuckles and keeps looking at him. She has no reason to question the words, but on the other hand, he can be the most organised and detail orientated man she knows. She just kisses him then, a soft sigh escaping her lips when she pulls back and she doesn't have to say she loves him because he knows and she knows he knows, but she does so regardless.

Her hands pressing against his chest, she stops him from kissing her again, mentioning she's hungry instead. She turns to look at her right then and she slowly lifts the cloche from the trolley, placing it aside. She draws her bottom lip between her teeth when she sees the bowl of red fruit and the stack of pancakes, her gaze trails further then and a heartfelt laugh escapes her at the sight of the whipped cream.

He grins proudly, placing his hands back on her legs and his fingers slide just under the hem of his dress shirt.

She lifts a grape from the bowl, plopping it into her mouth. Her eyes close and she hums in appreciation, he knows she's doing it on purpose but finds himself swallowing anyway as he keeps looking at her. His hands moving further up, now trailing the edge of his shirt in search for the first button. Challenging himself to undo it in the same time she needed last night.

This time she picks out a large strawberry and holds it in front of his mouth. He takes a bite first, swallowing half of it before he leans back in. Covering the rest of the strawberry and her fingertips with his mouth. He reaches for her hand before she can bring it back to the bowl and he focusses on licking every single one of her fingers clean, resulting in a soft moan escaping her lips. When he looks up at her from under his eyelashes, he notices she closed her eyes and a grin forms on his lips.

She can feel his weight gravitate towards her, but she only notices that he has unbuttoned the shirt she's wearing completely when she feels the warmth of his breath on her skin and she gasps. She looks down, feeling one of his hands slip under the white fabric for a moment and touch her boob.

"Specter."

He looks up again, his hands moving back to her thighs. "Yeah," he whispers, letting his thumbs press against her hips, the motion making her rock her body forward a little. "We already did this. You should eat first."

She realises her mistake when she sees him smirk and he leans forward, brushing his lips against hers. "Ooh I will," he grins against her mouth, the fingers of his left hand hooking around the fabric of her panties and he pulls it a little when he moves his other hand back up over her body, guiding her down towards the bed. He slips the fabric to her knees and further down with a little help from her by lifting her legs.

"That's not what I meant," she half argues half laughs. Her legs fall to either side, opening herself up to him regardless when he hovers above her.

"But it's what you caused."

Ever the lawyer, even in bed and she can't see his smug smile now, knowing he got the better of her. The only thing left for her to do is bring her own hands down between them. Grabbing two loose ends of his shirt in the process and covering herself just a bit, but when she feels how wet she is, she knows it's just a matter of time before she'll give in.

He leans down and kisses her mouth, she tastes of cherries and grapes now and he steadies himself on his right-hand while bringing his left down to reach for hers. She lets him grab her hand with ease, bringing it back up and he looks at her fingers for a second, tips just covered in a tiny bit of her own juices and he licks her fingers then. "Better than breakfast."

She laughs now, calls him ridiculous and she remembers this from that one night they had over a decade ago. How he could go toe to toe with her on every teasing comment she made, how every one of her moves was met by his and maybe mostly, how in the midst of all of it, he could make her laugh. How much fun they had.

She lets go of his shirt then when he tries to move it aside again, the kisses he places down her chest distracting enough. His hand travels down between her legs, index finger sliding amid her folds, he growls against her skin at how wet she really is and she whimpers at his touch. He lets his tongue trail around her bellybutton, inserting first one and then two fingers in her heat.

He moves his fingers slowly, letting them curl and he kisses his way down to her hip, the inside of her thigh. He can feel her hand slide through his hair and it reminds him of the first time he did this to her, but this time she pulls softer. He remembers her naked, spread out on her own bed. That can of whipped cream on her night stand a reminder of the ritual he'd sketched out.

He pulls his fingers out again and she curses now, practically begs him to continue. She did that back then too and he grins for a second before he covers her centre with his mouth. His tongue darting out and the remaining taste of the strawberry she fed him mixed with her is a sensation on its own and even though too many years have gone by to directly compare it to the other time, _the other time too special to neglect_ , he does think this is even better than whipped cream.

He remembers he used the white cream to draw the tiniest of bikinis on her naked body. The top barely bigger than a postage-stamp and he remembers the way he removed the sticky substance again. Tongue first circling around the edges, then licking once, maybe twice. Up and down, before he covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking every last remainder of whipped cream from her body.

The movements the same as he does now between her legs. He remembers the way she lifted one leg and swung it over his shoulder, letting the heel of her foot press against his skin and he darts his tongue out again. Once, twice, counting to five until indeed the toes of her left foot trail down his spine and he smiles once more.

He kisses the inside of her thigh again, just letting her catch her breath and him his own before he moves back and the moans escaping her lips back then are sounds he's never been able to forget. He uses his hands to spread her legs a little further and he knows by the way he body trembles under his mouth which sound is to follow. What words will leave her lips and in which order. An _Ooh God,_ first, followed by a _fuck_ she'll try to muffle with her hand across her face.

He can't help but grin when those sounds indeed echo through the room and he knows she'll arch her back next, letting her hips buck against his face and her head will first be thrown to the left. An _Aah_ now and then some sounds he wasn't able to decipher twelve years ago, but maybe if he pays attention, this time around he will. He knows his name will be last, maybe stretched in different syllables or only partially pronounced, but it will be him on her mind.

She pulls the sheet over her head, her hands running down her face to push her hair aside. She thinks how can one be so skilled with his mouth and she wonders how she ever managed to put this out of mind. She corrects herself then, _she never forgot about this._ Inaudible sounds leaving her lips now like she's telling him something but she isn't and maybe she is because in a way it reminds her of her thoughts.

 _I never forgot._

Her head now turns from the left to the right and she pants again, bringing her arm to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She feels her hips buck again then when he licks and nips and his name rolls off her tongue so easily, her back curves again and a warm sensation starts spreading through her body.

"Ooh... Harv…veeey."

He smirks through his last to kisses before pulling back, pressing a sloppy kiss against the inside of her thigh.

"You… Better not… Be…. Smiling right now," she mutters in between breaths, moving the sheet aside when he kisses her hip now. Pushing himself back up and her other hand now reaches for him, fingers moving over his ear down his jaw and to his lips and she can feel that indeed he was.

He laughs against her stomach, crawling back up and he moves the back of his across his mouth before he drops down next to her. Pressing a kiss against her cheek. "So, now what did we get for breakfast."

"I hate you," she mutters with a roll of her eyes and she pushes herself back up to sit on the bed to reach for the trolley. Pulling it to the end of the bed now.

His hand reaches for hers, fingers sliding over her pulse point and she looks back at him again. "That's not funny."

She smiles softly, her eyes closing for a second and all she can think is that she loves him. She leans forward then, lifting the plate of pancakes in her hand and she moves it in his direction, waiting for him to take it from her hands. She reaches for the bowl of fruit, the bottle of whipped cream and two forks next. Placing it all down on the bed in between them.

She rolls over again and leans towards him. "Breakfast is served," she whispers, giving him a quick peck on his lip and she leans back on her stomach, hand now reaching for one of the forks. She stuffs it down the side of a pancake and holds it up in front of him.

He bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile and he only realises how hungry he'd really been when he opens his mouth and takes the piece of food from her. Now reaching for the bowl of fruit and the other fork, he chooses another strawberry. Shaking his head when she looks at him in anticipation, eating it himself.

He laughs then, seeing her fake a pout. "I know for fact you hate being fed," he counters holding the bowl in front of her. "But stealing food from my plate on the other hand," he continues and she gives in then, knowing he's right. She reaches down to pick a cherry from the bowl this time, eating it soon after.

They eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence, stealing glances and touches every once in a while. He lifts the bowl then, offering her the last raspberry and she smiles and finishes their breakfast. She rolls on her stomach, lifting the bowl and plate in her hand and she leans down over the foot end of the bed.

He brings his left hand to her back, letting it trail over his wrinkled dress shirt until his fingers reach her hair. Taking a small strand between his fingertips, he watches her move. The way her legs bend at her knees, feet moving up and down through the air the crossing at her ankles. The little frown on her face and the way her nose twitches as she tries to place the objects down on the floor.

Bringing her hands back to the edge of the bed, she looks up in his direction. A smile forming on her lips and she catches a glimpse of the clock on the wall behind him in that moment. "Shit," she mutters, now pushing herself up. "I need to be at the venue in an hour."

He sighs but doesn't pull her closer or protest against her statement. Instead, he rolls on his back, feeling the mattress shift by her movement, she climbs over him to the other side of the bed. Her fingertips scraping over his bare chest. He rolls his eyes and tries to hold in a groan, fully aware she did that on purpose. He just about manages to reach for her wrist then and she looks back at him.

"Going to take a shower," she announces with a tilt of her head. It takes only two seconds for him to get himself off the bed and follow her into the bathroom.

.

.

He hands her a towel and wraps the other around his own waist as they make their way to the sink. His hand pressing against the small of her back he kisses the top of her shoulder. "I could come with you to the venue. Help you?"

She chuckles once, looking up in the mirror at him. "I'm afraid I won't get anything done then," she counters pulling her hair over once shoulder and she reaches for her hairbrush. "But maybe we could get lunch?" He smirks now at her words, thinking back to the day before, how they essentially got together after all these years and she catches onto him. "No, actual lunch."

He laughs now. "Okay fine." He steps aside and turns on his heels to lean against the sink. "There's just one problem though."

She runs the brush through her hair and places it down on the sink again before she looks at him. "And what's that?"

"All my still wearable," he pauses glancing at his wrinkled dress shirt on the floor, "are in my room." He looks back up at her. "And with Gretchen roaming the hallway, I can't step out in this."

She grins, looking up and down his just in towel clad body. She swallows once, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth before she focusses on her makeup "I'm sure she wouldn't mind the view."

"I would," he admits leaning towards her. "This view is just for you."

She bites her tongue, trying not to smile, but she can't. She turns to look at him then, bringing her hand to his jaw, she plants a kiss on his cheek. Leaving a red lipstick mark on his skin. "I'll get you your clothes," she adds then, sidestepping him she makes her way back to the bedroom, quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater.

He sits back down on the edge of the bed and watches her tie her hair into a lazy bun and put on the sneakers she brought with her. He can't think of more than five occasions that he's seen her dressed like this, but he smiles brightly because he thinks she looks just as beautiful as ever.

She fixes the last lace of her shoe and steps forward then. "Okay, don't move. I'll get your clothes," she tells him, pressing one kiss against his lips before she pulls back and makes her way to the door. Carefully opening it this time, she finds herself checking the hallway for familiar faces but doesn't see any. She lets out a breath then and quickly steps outside and crosses the corridor to the room down the hall.

Returning with his filled suitcase and the new tuxedo draped over her arm, she tiptoes back to her own room and arrives there again unnoticed. "Okay," she announces, pushing the door closed behind her before she pushes his suitcase further inside the room and hangs his tuxedo on the door of the closet. "Nobody saw me."

He chuckles once, wondering if that would be such a bad thing, but he also knows that once the rest figures it out they'll be bombarded with questions left and right. He looks at his suitcase next to her own again and his lips twitch into a smile at his thoughts. "Looks like I'm spending another night here."

She nods and steps closer. Her knees brushing against his, she places her hands on his shoulders and just looks at him for a moment. She brings her hand up, slipping it through his hair to mess it up. "I really need to go."

He sighs and hums in one, pushing himself back on his feet. Towering out above her again, he looks her in the eye and brushes his hand over her cheek, giving her one quick kiss. "We'll meet for lunch."

"See you soon," she whispers, stepping out of his embrace. She has to force herself not to look back in his direction, sure she wouldn't make it out of the room if she did. She puts on her coat, quietly reaches for her bag and swings the handles over her shoulder. Phone in hand, she's doing everything now to distract herself from the still half naked man in her bed and she opens the door without much thought this time around.

"Hey, Donna."

She nearly jumps on her spot, barely managing to hold onto her phone as she now stares into the two bright blue eyes of her friend. She can feel a blush starting to creep over her cheeks before she hears the words he says.

"Have you seen Harvey?"

It's as if she's having an outer body experience, she can hear herself laugh or chuckle. Something in between those two sounds and his name follows next. "Harvey?" She just manages to make it sound like a question and she pulls the door to her room shut then, looking back up at Mike. "No." She shakes her head now, suddenly wishing she hadn't pulled her hair up in a bun, it would have allowed her to hide from the younger man's narrowing gaze. "Nope," she adds now. "Haven't seen H –" She swallows in his name, feeling his hands all over her body at just the thought. "Him," she mutters then, pretending to search for something in her bag and she tries to regulate her breathing. "Why?" she asks then.

Mike frowns and shakes his head. This not being the reaction he expected to get and the redhead in front of him looks more flustered than he has ever seen her, but he doesn't get the chance to comment. To say how Harvey wasn't at the airport yesterday afternoon or how Ray told them the lawyer in question had come to the city the day before.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Donna reaches for her phone again, bringing the Birkin bag back over her shoulder. "I'm running late, I've got to go," she signals down the hall towards the elevators. "But if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him, okay?" She doesn't wait for his answer, but waves when she walks away. Texting Harvey about her run-in on the way.

.

.

He stares into the mirror again, reluctantly removing the red lipstick mark on his cheek and he splashes another hand of cold water in his face before he shaves. His mind is on overdrive, he thinks about the message she sent him, on one hand understanding her lie to the other man, on the other hand, he wishes she had just told him. He finds himself wanting to tell everyone.

He moves the razor down, catching a glimpse of his own reflection. He thinks he doesn't even have to tell people for them to piece it all together, even during this silly every day task the smile spread across his face hasn't left once. He realises then that this could quite possibly mean the end of his poker career, but he also knows he'd rather spend the evenings with her anyway.

He repeats the motion again, now placing the razor back down on her sink, he lets another splash of water run over his face and he stares at his now clean-shaven reflection. He finds himself wondering now what she likes best, this, stubbles or a full beard. He laughs at his own thoughts and shakes his head, never in his adult life had these thoughts entertained his mind. Yet now he finds himself wondering about the littlest of things.

He moves back into the room, pulling a dark blue sweater over another new dress-shirt and he glances back at his phone again. Checking the time, figuring out if in her words it was safe to leave the room now. He puts on his shoes, concluding that it has been fifteen minutes since her run in with his former associate and that things should be all right by now.

Harvey pushes himself back on his feet, checking the pocket of his pants for his phone, wallet and key card. He reaches for his coat, slipping one arm through the sleeve he opens the door with the other, when he looks up he feels his breathing falter and there's no way to turn around or pretend this didn't happen as the brunette looks him right in the eye.

"Rachel," he acknowledges her with a nod and he struggles with his other arm for a second, finally pulling the fabric over his shoulder. "Good morning."

"Morning," she smiles in return. "I was looking for Donna. Have you seen her?"

He notices she steps forward to his, _Donna's,_ room. The way her gaze moves from him to the room behind him and how her face falls into some sort of frown, almost recognisable as disappointment and he can't understand why. He experiences then why Donna said what she said and he finds himself doing the same.

"No. Haven't seen her."

Rachel tears her gaze from the pair of heels on the floor behind him when he closes the door and she forces herself to look back up at her boss. The words he said finally register then and she has to hold in a sigh. "Okay," she mutters, she has a million things she wants to say to the man in front of her. All coming down to the same thing, how stupid he is, she looks away instead. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could all meet up with her for lunch."

"Lunch?" He repeats instantly. "No. We can't. She's busy."

Rachel turns on her spot again, looking back up at her boss. "I thought you hadn't seen her?"

He swallows. "Just because I haven't seen her, doesn't mean I haven't talked to her," he counters with a smile, now burying his hands in the pocket of his coat. He hears himself adding: "She said she only had fifteen minutes to spare so I promised I'd stop by to bring her lunch."

Rachel finds herself pressing her lips into a thin line at those words and she nods then. Ignoring what she had just seen, the fact that he already seemed to be on his way out while it wasn't even ten in the morning and his behaviour wasn't what she was used to. "Tell her I said hi, okay?"

"I will," he nods and he mirrors the small smile she gave him. He steps aside then, signalling the elevators with his head. He leaves the young lawyer behind without much of a goodbye, fully aware that if he stayed here any longer, either she'd connect the dots and fire questions in his direction he doesn't know how Donna wants them to be answered or she'd come to the wrong conclusion and submit him to more frowns and disappointing looks. He can only hope those looks wouldn't also be there if she did come to the right conclusion.

Rachel shakes her head, watching her boss walk away. "Was that Harvey?" she hears her fiancé's voice and feels his hand rest on her shoulder. She turns around and nods once, then closes her eyes. Mike takes a step back, eyeing the woman next to him. "What's wrong?"

Rachel lets out a sigh and looks back up. "We probably got it all wrong," she answers with a shrug. "About him getting here early and why."

Mike takes in her words and he frowns then.

"I mean," she sighs. "He said he hadn't seen her and yeah he is going to have lunch with her today, but apparently he hasn't changed a bit." Rachel sees the confusion in Mike's eyes and she continues before he can ask her to elaborate. "I just saw him come out of that room and there were heels on the floor. I can't believe –" she doesn't finish her sentence when she sees him grin now. "What?"

"This room?" Mike signals the door on his right.

"Yeah, I just pointed at that door," she answers with a roll of her eyes. "Why?"

Mike grins even more now, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Because I saw Donna getting out of that very room earlier," he answers pressing a kiss against her cheek. Rachel's eyes widen and her mouth drops in surprise and she just looks over her shoulder to him. "And when I asked her if she'd seen Harvey she looked like she'd seen a ghost."

"Ooh my god."

"Uhum," Mike nods.

"Those two –"

"Sneaky bastards," Mike fills in for her. Letting out a laugh then he wraps his other arm around her. "We should give them a hard time about this later."

Rachel shakes her head.

"Yes," Mike counters. "Yes, we should."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Charity Event

**Hi everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows.. since I'm slow with writing these days, but end up with huge chapters, I decided to cut it again and just give you another chapter to make the wait a little bit more bareable. So this still isn't the end and I'm not gonna predict which chapter it will be anymore.. though the ending is close. Anyway, here's now chapter 7. I hope you like it and as always, I'd love to know what you think. X - M**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **PART VII: THE CHARITY EVENT**

* * *

He watches her for a moment. She's talking to a man two maybe three years his age and he has no clue as to whom he is, but she seems to know the guy. He wonders if it's the owner of the venue, the caterer or maybe the person in charge of the music and for the first time that weird feeling he was never able to place ( _he didn't do jealousy, he knew it was though_ ) wasn't there. Or not really, not in the same ways it had been before, he does, however, continue his path towards the two.

Balancing the two cups of coffee and the bag of bagels he brought in one hand he walks over to her, announcing himself with a hello and he notices both heads turn in his direction, but it's her reaction that means everything. He feels her hand move over his back and her lips press a kiss against his cheek before she introduces him to the other man. He thinks the guy's name is Frank, but it could be anything that sounds remotely the same as he tuned out when he heard her call him her boyfriend.

He nods and shakes the man's hand. Mumbles something of a greeting and adds a comment about the upcoming event for good measure, but it's only when he's left alone with her that he can focus again. "Hey," he says, looking at her now and he lifts his one hand. "I got you lunch."

"Coffee," she beams, instantly reaching for the cardboard cup with her name. She takes a large sip, her eyes closing when it's a coffee exactly how she likes it and she hums in appreciation. "Just what I needed," she adds, trying to stifle a yawn and he shakes his head at her reaction. "Come," she signals then, making him follow her to the little park behind the building.

He watches her take another sip from her coffee and he grins, nudging her arm with his. "I'd almost say you're tired."

She rolls her eyes at his comment, coming to a halt in front of a bench and she sits down. "That's your fault," she counters, taking another large sip.

"Well, I didn't hear you complain this morning." He counters with a laugh and he sits down next to her, immediately feeling her body turn towards him and her right hand lands on his knee.

"Well," she starts now, looking up at him. Her fingers tapping against his leg. "I got to spend the morning in bed with my handsome boyfriend, so you don't hear me complaining."

He grins once more and leans towards her. "You called me your boyfriend. Twice."

"So?" She shrugs, her grip on his knee increasing just a little bit. She turns away again, letting her back rest against his side when he wraps his left arm around her. "You called yourself my boyfriend first, mister."

He hums, _he did._ He places his own coffee down then and lets the paper bag dangle in front of her. "A bagel for my _girlfriend_."

She takes the bag from his hand and looks at him again. Her gaze meets his and she bites her tongue, her lips twitching regardless. She notices that sparkle in his eyes, followed by the way his lips curl up in a grin just like hers before both of them laugh and it makes her feel relieved in way. "God this is weird," she mutters, with a shake of her head before she looks him in the eye again. "Not us," she adds, already knowing he got what she was hinting at but she also knows both of them should learn to explain things regardless. Not take answers for granted. "The nicknames, I'm going to have to get used to that."

He nods pulling her closer again with his left arm until her head leans against his. "Okay, babe."

"You're impossible." She rolls her eyes and focuses on the paper bag in her hands again, now opening it, she hands him the bagel with cream cheese, keeping the one with sesame seeds for herself and both eat their food in silence for a moment.

"I think Rachel knows about us," he states after his last bite. His hand reaching for his cup of coffee again and he can feel her gaze burn his skin once more. "I didn't say anything." He takes a sip from his now lukewarm beverage. "But I ran into her at the hotel, she asked for you and mentioned lunch and –"

"Mike must know too," she interrupts him, letting her head lean back against his shoulder. "The way I reacted this morning when he asked if I'd seen you and you were literally in my bed, I…"

He listens to her explanation, tilting his head the slightest so his cheek rests against her temple. "Would that be such a bad thing though?" he asks then. "Them knowing… About us."

"No," she whispers. "It wouldn't. I want them to know. I do," she admits then squeezing his hand that's draped over her shoulder. "It's just… " She lets out a breath, trying to find the words. "If we had been in New York right now, we'd have the weekend completely for ourselves. Just us, I don't know…"

"Hey," he whispers pressing his lips on top of her head. "We won't tell anyone else yet. It's just you and me and if we have to we'll hide in your hotel room for the rest of the day."

She chuckles and lets her elbow poke his side. "You just want more sex."

"We were kind of having a moment here," he teases her, fingers of his right hand sliding over her elbow to stop her from repeating her motion. "Now you ruined it." She looks up then, quirking an eyebrow at his remark. "Fine," he gives in. "I wouldn't say no to sex, but –"

She leans forward and brushes her lips against his, shutting him up once more and she brings her hand to his jaw. Holding him close as she feels his lips starting to part and she lets him deepen the kiss for just a moment before she forces herself to pull away. Her eyes open slowly and she looks at him. "I love you."

"I know."

She chuckles, shakes her head and almost rolls her eyes. Her free hand falling playfully against his chest, she uses her index finger to softly poke his chest with every word that follows. "That is my line, mister."

He catches her finger with his right hand, faking a hurt look and he moves closer again. "I know," he whispers in her ear regardless of her previous warning and he grins when she laughs again. Her head thrown back in the process he places a kiss on her jaw. Lips ghosting over her porcelain skin to her mouth, he tells her he loves her too before he kisses her now.

She lets her hand slide down his chest a couple of seconds later. A soft sigh escapes her lips and she shifts over the bench first before she opens her eyes to look at him again. "I should get back in there."

He nods and mumbles: "Okay, let me help you." Words barely pronounced he already gets up from the bench, extending his left hand towards her and he waits for her to take it. She quirks an eyebrow at his actions, still having to get used to how this is their normal now. He smiles and signals for her to get up with a bob of his head.

She gives in then, reaching for the empty paper bag beside her, she stuffs both their coffee cups inside followed by reaching for his and she pushes herself back on her feet when his digits slip between hers. She smiles again, reaching for the paper bag with her free hand. "Tell me when you spot a bin."

He laughs now, the words make perfect sense given their situation but he hadn't expected her to say that. "You're so romantic, Paulsen."

She moves the paper bag in front of him, pressing it against his chest until he takes it from her hand. "Shut up or I won't let you help me."

He doesn't comment, takes it as a win. This morning she told him he couldn't be there and now she sort of accepted his help. He also knows that the moment they'll set foot inside the venue again she'll tell him it's okay if he wants to go and that she won't have much to do anyway. He asks for a task regardless.

She looks at him then, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth and her brows knit together for a second. She turns around, taking in the venue. The way it's coming together, decorations are done. Catering staff will arrive in an hour, lighting is getting fixed at this very moment. "There isn't much left to do." She turns back to face him, bringing her hand to his chest. "You don't have to stay, really. It will be like an hour."

He pouts and thinks how well he knows her. A thought that makes him grin, he brings his hands to her hips, just holding her in place. "But I want to," he counters.

"You'd spend an hour watching me."

"I like watching you."

She lets her hands run down his arms, fingers tracing his muscles through two layers of clothing. Her thumb comes to rest on his pulse point. "Okay," she gives in then, lifting herself on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "It won't be long. I promise."

She steps out of his embrace then and immediately fishes her phone out of the pocket of her pants, going through the messages and she walks over to the table to get her checklist again. Walking back through the room she spots him now, sitting on a chair near the wall. Arms crossed in front of his chest, his head slightly tilted and smile on his face. She shakes her head and bites her tongue. She thinks she can't possibly love him more.

.

.

Katrina brings her hand to her head, her eyes slowly closing as she's trying to suppress a sigh. Gretchen looks to the younger blonde woman on her left as both of them follow the lawyer in front of them. The lobby of the hotel empty enough for them to still hear him mutter his complaints.

"What was that clown even doing here?"

Gretchen subtly shakes her head now, looking down at the flyer from the ballet company they just returned from. She looks up again and smiles when Katrina recalls one of her favourite parts.

"Not even in New York City and I still have to run into him. The ballet of all places."

Katrina looks ahead. Her lips parting as she wants to comment, it's Gretchen's hand on her arm that stops her from doing so. "Mr. Litt," the legal secretary increases her pace and now walks beside her boss. "I'm sure Mr. Gunderson didn't mean to ruin your day," she continues, her hand now patting the lawyer's arm as they all stall. "Why don't we go to the restaurant and enjoy a drink?"

"Fine," Louis sighs, still not able to place the annoyance behind him he does let the two women escort him to the restaurant on the right side of the lobby while both of them try to lighten the lawyer's mood by bringing up the ballerinas again.

"Hello. Table for three?"

Katrina smiles at the waiter and just as she's about the answer Louis looks around. "Ooh our friends are over there," he states. "We can join them."

Gretchen follows the man's gaze, her sight now landing on the managing partner and the redhead who seem to be laughing about something. "Mr. Litt I don't …" She has to swallow in the rest of her sentence when Louis already makes his way down the floor towards the others. Gretchen glances at Katrina from the corner of her eye who just motions they should at least follow him.

Donna laughs, leaning to the side, she ignores his questioning face and she reaches for her drink instead. Bringing the straw to her lips, she just raises one eyebrow as she drinks her milkshake.

"You can't possibly be serious."

Still drinking, she grins now and she merely shrugs as a response. Her left hand settling on his knee as she places the glass back on the table in front of them and she bites her tongue. Letting him sweat it out a little longer if she was indeed serious or not.

"Don..."

"What," she whispers, letting the fingers of her left-hand flex over his leg. "I'm not –"

"Donna. Harvey."

Her grip on his leg increases a tad at the sudden appearance of Louis' voice and she forgets to finish her sentence as both of them now look up at the lawyer. "Louis," she mumbles, forming a smile on her lips. "Hi," she adds, now pushing herself up and she leans half over the table to give her friend a hug.

Harvey watches the little exchange between the two, his gaze then falling on the two women behind Louis. He doesn't even manage to formulate any verbal protest when Donna signals for him to sit down with them, an "Ooh god," is all that leaves his lips when Gretchen's gaze meets his for a moment.

"Mr. Specter."

He presses his lips into a thin smile and nods at both women as they join them at the table, trying his best to not sigh loudly as he has no clue where to look now. The redhead's words from that morning about how his former secretary found out the only thing he can think of now.

Katrina bites the inside of her cheek, pulling back the chair next to the managing partner who's expression changed from a bright smile to as if he'd seen a ghost all in less than a minute. Gretchen smiles softly at the redhead, both reassuring that she didn't tell anyone as well as an apology for letting Louis interrupt their moment.

She signals for a waiter, letting the rest order their drinks as she looks at the man right next to her and she brings her hand back to his knee. Her hand softly caressing his leg to soothe him, she gives him a small smile when he visibly relaxes a bit more. She also knows that even though she was the one hoping to have kept them quiet a little longer, it's him who'll find moments like these challenging. She lets her gaze trail back over the table, letting it fall on a flyer now. "You guys went to the ballet?"

"Yes," Katrina nods.

"How was it?"

"Breath taking," the blonde woman continues, but Louis scoffs loudly at her words and shakes his head.

"It could have been breath taking if that clown hadn't been there."

Harvey frowns now, not knowing much of ballet but even he knew clowns weren't supposed to be part of that. "What? Why was there a clown on stage?"

"Not on stage," Louis counters. "In the freaking seat in front of me."

"I don't understand. Are you saying there was an actual clown in the audience?"

The three women smile softly at the confused looks on both name partner's faces. One genuinely confused about the entire conversation, the other wondering why his colleague has no knowledge about the fine arts at all. It's Gretchen who clears things up at last. "Mr. Litt means we ran into Mr. Gunderson at the ballet."

Harvey's eyebrows knit even further together. "Who?"

"Harold Gunderson."

"I don't know who that is, Louis."

"How are you managing partner?"

"Hon—Harvey, come on," Donna looks at Harvey again, her hand briefly landing on his arm as she speaks. "Harold. He used to work at the firm. Had the cubicle next to Mike in the bullpen. You guys even helped him when Eric Woodall brought Mike in for questioning."

"Ooh," Harvey mutters now, an image finally coming to mind with the name. "The blonde kid that acted as a witness in your cat mock trial."

Donna looks down as her phone buzzes on the table, the name of the caterer displayed on her screen.

"Of course," Louis shakes his head, throwing his hands in the air. "You remember that."

"Sorry," Donna announces, reaching for her phone as she pushes her chair back in the same moment. "I got to take this," she adds, turning around. Her right hand momentarily landing on Harvey's shoulder as she excuses herself from the table.

"Ooh come on Louis," Harvey continues, shifting in his chair a little. "I was just messing with you. Look, I promise one of my first acts as managing partner will be hiring him back."

Donna ends the call soon after, holding onto the device with both her hands she makes her way back to her friends. Coming to a halt half behind Harvey's chair as all eyes turn towards her. She lets the fingers of her left-hand brush over his back. "I'm sorry. I have to leave for the event, but I'll see you all in a few hours."

Harvey tilts his head a bit further looking up at the redhead. "Do you need help or anything?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'll be fine," she answers, her hand now squeezing his shoulder. He keeps looking at her until her eyes finally meet his, just making sure she really means it. She smiles then, finally lifting her hand from his shoulder. "See you tonight."

.

.

It's a quarter past eight when he enters the building again, he would have been there earlier if it hadn't been for the two younger lawyers right beside him. He rented a fancy car to drive Donna to the event, but it ended being just himself after she was called in early and she demanded him to stay at the hotel and talk to Louis of all people. When he finally found a moment to escape he ran into Mike and Rachel who had been gawking at the car just outside their hotel.

The two had more or less begged him to drive them and he doesn't even know exactly why but he agreed. He figures it's because he is in a far too good mood to say no anyway, he did tell them they will have to catch their own ride back as he wasn't going to play cab driver for the rest of the evening. The comments the happy couple threw in his direction the way over only confirming that decision.

"You look happy."

A statement from Rachel, one that could be very generic. He knows better though, knows what's she's trying to work out. He also knows the redhead wants to tell the woman in question herself so he just answers with the truth. "I am." It inevitably leads to more questions.

"Any particular reason?"

"Why would I need a reason to be happy?" He rolls his eyes at Mike's remark and mutters something about this being the Spanish Inquisition. His threats about setting them out of the car not pronounced as he pulls up in front of their destination at that very moment. He wonders if he can escape them by making his way inside before them, but he doesn't manage to do so. He watches Rachel hold on to her fiancé for a moment and he hopes it will break the interrogation altogether, but he realises he's out of luck when Rachel steps aside to greet Gretchen and Mike takes two large steps to catch up with him.

"How was lunch with Donna?"

He looks to his right, faking annoyance.

Mike sees right through it though. "And by lunch I mean breakfast and by breakfast I mean …" He swallows in the word sex when Harvey's gaze narrows in on him. "When is the wedding? What did you tell her? Did you cry? What did she say? Do you need my help to plan a proposal?"

"What are you twelve years old?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Mike rolls his eyes. "Now can I congratulate you both or what?"

Harvey catches a glimpse of her red hair in the distance then and his lips twitch back into a smile, he turns to face the junior partner again and he knows he promised not to tell, but the younger man clearly already knows and he determines then that that doesn't count. He answers at last: "Lunch was great and so was breakfast."

Mike grins then, patting Harvey on the back but he doesn't comment. Instead, he takes a step away and starts making his way over to the rest of the group.

"So no congrats then? No?" Harvey asks, more to himself than to the younger man, but he doesn't dwell on the thought all too much. Instead, he sees this as an opportunity to make his way over to Donna without the rest paying all that much attention to him.

She spots him coming over in an instant and she can feel her heart skip a beat and her stomach turn. She always thought to have your breath been taken away was something for the first meeting or at least something that would only happen before two people got together. The past twenty-eight hours having proved her wrong more than once.

"Hey."

She swallows, slowly lifting her gaze. She lets it trail over his jacket to his bowtie, from his chin to the smile on his lips and finally his eyes. "Hey," she answers softly in return and she doesn't know what to do for a moment. She blames it on the tuxedo, the one kind of suit she saw so rarely it was the only type that she ever allowed to slip into her daydreams.

She has to look away then, his presence alone causing goose bumps to form on her arms. Her gaze lands on the clipboard in her hand again and she reaches for the pen attached to it. "Mr. Specter," she states then, ticking off his name.

He cracks up at her serious tone, not missing the way she can't even look at him. "Really?"

She lets out a breath and looks back up. "Just making sure you're on the guest list," she teases him and she feels the clipboard being taking from her hands then. The motion followed by him stepping closer, his left hand sliding to her waist. She brings her hands to his chest, following the line of the lapels to his bowtie. She can't help but fix the piece of fabric.

"If I wasn't I'd have been you're plus one," he reasons and he looks down, trying to watch her hands move over the piece of clothing. He realises she's faster at tying these things than he is and he wonders if she'll do this every morning now.

"There."

He smiles. "The others are right behind me," he announces then, both just a statement and an explanation as to why he hasn't kissed her yet. She moves one-step to the left, trying to look over his shoulder and he leans in further. Now bringing his lips to her ear he whispers, "You look beautiful."

She feels his lips press against her jaw and she blushes at his words, quickly moving back to face him. She holds onto his arm, her gaze meets him again and she stays quiet for a moment. When the tension becomes too much she gives him one little squeeze. "Please go and say hello to Jessica."

He grins.

"Harv."

He mouths a _fine_ , finally stepping aside. His hand brushing past her arm in the process, she can't help but look over her shoulder in his direction when he does. "Come with me," he pleads crooking his head in the direction of the adjacent room. "There must be someone else to greet the guests? You are a guest too."

She shakes her head. "I'll just welcome the rest and find someone to take over okay?"

He presses his lips together in a thin line and pulls briefly on her hand before letting go and making his way inside the room. It now looking even better than this afternoon and he can only think that she lied when she told him it was just an hour work left. He turns around, taking in the rest of the room. That one chair where he sat that afternoon now replaced by tables of food and he spots his own mentor then.

"Jessica Pearson. Is that you?"

Jessica turns around on her spot, a smile forming on her lips when she takes in her mentee. She steps towards him and greets him with a quick embrace. When she moves back, she takes one look at his face and the smile he sports is enough for her to know. "I take your secret mission here went well." He can't help but smile even brighter now and he doesn't have to say anything else before the _congratulations, I'm happy for you two_ follows.

He continues talking to Jessica for a couple of minutes, comments on the venue and the event in general. They talk about a recent case from her and he tells her about the things coming up at the firm. He also invites her back in case she wants to, under the condition that he stays managing partner. They both know he'd give his position up in a heartbeat, they also both know it won't be necessary as she won't be coming back at all.

He greets Jeff now when the man joins them on the floor and he notices how the other lawyer wants to ask what Jessica could assume by just looking at him. He also notices how the latter stops the man from doing so and Harvey just grins. Not commenting or acknowledging anything, he lets his gaze drift off through the crowd in search for his redhead.

He spots her fifteen feet further down the room, surrounded by the other five from Pearson Specter Litt ( _Specter Litt_ he corrects himself, Jessica just having told him it's okay to take her name off the wall), his gaze locks with hers in an instant and for a moment it is just him and her in an empty room. He notices how she stands a little taller, her head crooking to the left and he feels her gaze drop over his body.

He has to swallow himself, the dress she was wearing a distraction, but the way she looks at him and subconsciously, he hopes it is indeed subconsciously, because otherwise the woman will be the end of him even sooner than he could imagine, wets her lips is sending shivers down his spine.

He should really listen to whatever it is that Jeff or the other man that joined their little group is saying, but he can't. His focus is on her and he can't stop the movement from happening even if he wanted to but he winks at her. It's such a simple gesture, one he has done umpteenth times before with her and only her, but never ever did it result in what he witnesses now.

He watches her visibly stiffen on her spot and anyone else would say it's the lighting, the result of spending a few hours out in the sun today, but that blush creeping up on her face is all him and he thinks this is one of the hottest things he has ever seen and he can't help but grin knowing that he has this effect on her.

He feels his phone buzz and it's only then that he tears his gaze away from her auburn manes and all the people in the crowd separating them, with their corresponding chattering, returns to his view and hearing. He pulls his phone from the pocket of his pants and quickly unlocks the screen.

 _ **Stop looking at me like that – x**_

He smirks, wants to text her back _like what_ or _only if you stop looking at me_ in return, but doesn't get the chance to do so when Jessica's hand lands on his shoulder and his attention is directed elsewhere. He acknowledges the woman excuse herself with a nod and he considers the moment lost now. Instead of texting her back he excuses himself from Jeff and the man whose name he never learned to make his way over to the rest, but mainly her.

She hums and nods at Rachel's words, briefly glancing to her left to the woman in question as she rocks back and forth on her feet. She's surprised the brunette hasn't made any comment yet but she knows that it won't be long before remarks will come her way. Especially if she can't control herself just being near him.

She looks back up, catching his gaze again. This time he's much closer and she swallows, wondering if he'll round the group and stop right next to her. She fears nervous chuckles will escape her if he does, worse if he were to touch her. She thinks she might combust.

He seems to catch on the message she's trying to send him with her looks as he stalls in front of the group exactly opposite of her. He looks to his right, hand falling onto the other name partner's back as he greets the man. "Louis."

She watches him talk to Louis and Katrina for a second, noticing how he's still trying to avoid Gretchen's gaze as much as possible and her mind brings her right back to that very morning. Her in just his dress shirt, initials oh so prominent on the cuff and her lips twitch at the memory. It's then that she feels Rachel's hand touch her arm and she realizes she completely tuned out on the conversation they were having.

She turns to look at her friend again and apologetic smile now gracing her lips. Rachel just grins in return, already having forgotten what she was talking about herself. "Donna," she moves a little further towards the redhead, shielding the two of them from the group.

"Rach," she whispers and she feels herself gasp for air.

The brunette reaches for the redhead's wrist, softly pulling on her friend's arm. "I want to say hi to Jessica, come?" she says just loud enough for the rest to hear. The signalling movement with her head and the look in her eyes enough for Donna to see through the lie.

She hooks her arm around Rachel's regardless, following her through the crowd and only when she's sure they're not in direct ear sight anymore it's when she contradicts Rachel's words. "That's not why you pulled me aside."

Rachel smirks the redhead's words already enough of an answer. She turns both of them around until she manages to spot the man in question in the distance again. "So," she starts glancing at the woman next to her. "How was yoga?"

Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth she swallows once and then tears her gaze away from him again. She now smiles at her friend as she speaks. "Amazing."

.

.

He hands over his business card and shakes the woman's hand. He really wasn't looking for business deals but the woman hadn't stopped talking about her son, a New York City-based baseball prodigy, needing a good lawyer and if that hadn't been enticing enough already the woman then proceeded to tell him how Jessica had referred to him. He nods again, waiting for the older woman to leave and he finally allows himself to look for her again.

His gaze roaming over the crowd in search for her red hair, he finally spots her at the table with a wide arrange of appetizers and he quietly sneaks up next to her. His hand brushes over the small of her back for just a second when he does so and his name automatically leaves her lips in a whisper before she can even look at him.

"You bailed on me earlier."

She looks to her left and shakes her head. "No, I didn't," she answers. "Rachel wanted to talk."

He hums, letting her answer sink it and he smiles slightly, already knowing what both women must have discussed. He doesn't comment on it yet. He moves closer, his right hand sliding over the small of her back again as he leans towards her. "We just landed ourselves a new client," he announces instead.

Still half in his embrace, she turns on her heel, head crooked and an eyebrow raised because she hadn't known anything about this and usually she knew his every move. She moves her left hand over his arm and watches him for a moment but smiles at last. "Who?"

"This twenty-year-old kid that got signed by the Yankees last week," he answers with a smirk. His enthusiasm clear in his tone of voice. "Had been wanting to look into getting him to sign with us, but hadn't had the chance to do so yet and just now his mother stops by because Jessica referred to us."

Her gaze meets his and she smiles even brighter now, fingers flexing over his arm as a small gesture of affection. "That's great. I'm happy for you."

He grins at her words and touch, thinks he likes the way she has always been enthusiastic and supportive of his career even more now. The can opener and its ritual a thing on its own, but just a simple smile and touch of her hand on his means so much more. He takes a step back then and walks behind her. The hand resting on the small of her back changing and he brings his lips near her ear as he comes to a halt on the other side. "So you talked to Rachel," he whispers. "I feel like I was the subject of that conversation."

She chuckles once, prolonging her neck and she focuses back on the plate in her hand instead of looking at him. "Not everything is about you, Reginald," she says then and he looks surprised for a second. "But your name might have come up once or twice."

He smirks again, dropping his hand to his side now and his fingers brush past the silk fabric of her dress. "Twice," he repeats. "That's generous." Harvey watches her frown at him now and he can't even pretend to be offended. "I told Mike," he admits then and when her frown doesn't turn into a disapproving look but a simple nod he looks down at the table in front of them again. A laugh escapes his lips when he spots the particular food on display. She looks up at him and back to the table, now smiling too, she nudges his arm with her elbow until he looks at her again. "Promise me one thing," he asks and she raises an eyebrow in anticipation. "That you won't make shrimps when we tell your mom."

Her mouth drops a little in surprise and she hears a nervous chuckle escape her lips. He looks at her again, seeing the slightly panicked look on her face and he shifts a little closer, his left hand reaching for her hand. "Hey," he squeezes her hand. "I… I didn't mean we have to do so today or tomorrow… I mean… If you want to then of course, but –" He pauses his sentence when she pulls on his hand now and he gives her a questioning look for a moment.

"Okay," she whispers then, letting her thumb run over his knuckles and she looks down at his hand in hers for a moment, now glancing back up at him. She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head, but still looks him in the eye. "You really have to stop looking at me like that."

He raises one eyebrow and his signature smirk graces his lips. "Like what?"

She swallows, her gaze dropping to his lips. "Like this," she whispers focusing on his hand again. "Your eyebrows quirked."

"My eyebrows?"

"Your smile," she adds and she can just see his lips twitch from the corner of her eye. She subconsciously wets her lips, her thumb coming to a halt, she just holds his hand. "And that tux. You shouldn't –"

"You want me to take it off?"

Her gaze flickers back up again and she slowly lets go of his hand. "Don't you even dare."

He grins even brighter now.

"Harv, please," she whispers, bringing her hands to her side. She fidgets with the fabric of her dress. "How… How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

She looks to her side. "I… It's just… I can't even have a conversation with anyone," she mutters giving him this pleading look. "I… I only have to catch a glimpse of you and I lose my focus… But you. You… You are talking –"

"Don," he reaches for her hand again. "Come here," he pulls her closer, briefly wrapping his free arm around her and he presses a kiss against her temple. He lets go of her to reach for two glasses and he steals a bottle of champagne from the table. He can hear her whisper his name but he just signals with his head for her to walk along and he brings the hand with the bottle to the small of her back.

She lets him guide her through the crowd and they make their way to the back of the room. He signals the couch and waits for her to sit down before he joins her. His shoulder bumping into hers, he just grins and holds the two glasses in front of her. She slowly takes them from his hand and lets him fill both of them with champagne.

They cling their glasses together and he scoots a little closer to her. Taking her hand in his, he leans his head near hers. "You see that guy there," he mumbles. "He's an astronaut."

She laughs then, her head falling against his shoulder and she turns her hand over beneath his. Letting his fingers slip between hers as he continues telling her about how he just came back from the moon and she closes her eyes, knowing exactly why he's doing this and she thinks back to the very first time they did this.

 _It was the Christmas party back at the D.A.'s office and he tried his very best to avoid the entire deal but showed up because she more or less demanded his presence. She had then taken it upon herself to at least make sure he was having fun, so she started making up stories about their colleagues. From Cameron Dennis to Big Bertha, everyone who came in their sight and by hearing his laugh she could determine which stories were most successful. Three drinks in they were taking turns until the only story-less people in the room left were themselves. She turned to face him and slowly asked, "What story would others make up about us?"_

 _He looked at her for a moment, the way his brows knitted together showing he was deep in thought, but it was the way his lips curled up in that familiar grin that she could already predict the nature of his answer. He never stopped trying, she should give him credit for that. "Two complete strangers," he started then and his answer surprised her more than she let on. "Both just looking to hook up, but it is love at first sight."_

 _She laughed, never ever having heard him talk about love. "And let me guess," she countered stealing the glass of scotch from his hand. She took a big sip. "They live happily ever after?"_

" _Could be."_

 _She quirked an eyebrow now. "You think?"_

" _It's not about what I think," he shot back, taking his glass back from her hand. "It's their story."_

 _The game stayed, a tradition for business related events, but his answers to her last question never went there again after the other time. He had once made up she was a famous Hollywood actress and he was her bodyguard. Another time he claimed they were CIA operatives undercover in a law firm, it had been a week after he had learned she knew how to fire a gun._

She opens her eyes again when she feels his lips press against her temple, she shifts now. Sitting back up, she looks at him and asks him that one question again. "What would others say about us?"

He thinks for two seconds before he speaks. "Happily married couple," he answers turning to face her and flashes her his signature grin. "With two kids." He catches a sparkle in her eyes. "And a dog."

"Really?"

He nods and lifts their intertwined hands, pressing a kiss against the back of her hand. "Ooh, definitely. I'm sure."

She smiles now, the last two days an absolute roller coaster ride. From barely talking about their personal lives to picturing their future together. They're going way to fast and at the same time, she wonders if after more than twelve years anything is too fast. Everything both amazing and terrifying at the same time and it scares her to her core, but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She doesn't, she doesn't ever want to stop being this happy. "I'm not sure about the dog though," she comments then.

"I hate cats."

"I don't like fish."

He chuckles nudging her shoulder again. "See, a dog it is," he reasons and he takes a moment to study her again. "You okay?"

"Yes. I am."

.

.

He places his empty champagne glass on the coffee table in front of them, repeating the gesture when he takes the empty glass from her hand. He pushes himself to his feet and extends his hand towards her. She quietly accepts and follows him two-step to the left, until he spins her around and catches her in his embrace.

She looks at him questioningly when he sways her over the background. "Nobody is dancing."

"So," he whispers, holding their hands against his chest, his other hand sliding over the small of her back. He lets his head lean against hers and he takes in the scent of her shampoo. "We're in the back of the room, no one will see us," he whispers in her ear. "And most importantly, I want to dance with you."

She lets her fingers flex over his chest, feeling his heartbeat slightly increasing and she thinks it's funny how being near him makes her calmer than when they were both on opposite sides of the room. She pulls back then, the tip of her nose brushing over his cheek until she looks him in the eye again. "I thought you didn't like to dance."

He grins, lets his head lean against hers as he moves them around on the music. "True, but you're an exception," he admits, his breath warm against her lips. He does think that she was the only person he ever liked dancing with. "And it's a great excuse to hold you close now."

She thinks he doesn't ever need an excuse to hold her close, but she knows what he's referring to. The very thing she asked for that afternoon, to keep things quiet just a little longer. She slips her fingers through the hair in the back of his neck, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck again.

.

.

Ending a conversation with the major, Jessica looks around the room. Letting her gaze search for the next familiar face, noticing Jeff is still talking to someone she decides to make her way to the bar instead, in hope to run into some of her other friends along the way.

Two glasses of champagne in hand Jessica makes her way further down the room towards the brunette who seems to have separated herself from the rest. "Rachel," Jessica greets the woman she mentored a few short months, handing over a glass of champagne. They toast, both taking a sip from the sparkling alcohol and she wants to ask why the young lawyer is standing here apart from the group, but her question is already answered when she follows Rachel's gaze through the room. It lands on a sight that removed any doubt either might have had about the recent developments between their friends.

"I don't think I've ever seen them this happy before," Jessica states softly, tearing her gaze away from the dancing couple she slowly turns around and Rachel follows her movement until they face each other again.

"Me neither."

The two women smile and both raise their glass again in celebration, downing the remainder of champagne in one go. "About goddamn time," Jessica mutters when she finishes her glass and she finds herself facing the young blonde lawyer now. Katrina stares at her former boss with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," Jessica continues now. "I didn't mean you."

"Ooh, I know," Katrina grins knowingly. "You meant Harvey and Donna," the blonde adds and she notices Jessica's confused expression. "I always wondered," she clarifies then. "There were a lot of rumours going around in the D.A.'s office."

.

.

He winds a strand of her hair around his finger, listening to her hum along with the music. "About before," he starts then, letting her hair untangle again, he moves a lock between his index finger and thumb and he feels her shift a little in his embrace. "About me talking to the rest… That… That was just to stop myself from..."

Her hand slips back to his shoulder and she lifts her chin from his shoulder. "Stop what?" she whispers, her lips ghosting over his jaw to the corner of his mouth. She can feel his pulse increase under her fingertips.

"You know what."

His breath is warm against her skin and his hand on the small of her back presses a little firmer against her skin. She hums and he's so close her chest moves up and down with every breath he takes and she only realizes now that they stopped dancing a while ago. A shiver runs down her spine and she can feel her knees starting to give in. "Harv."

"God," he near sighs, his nose brushing past hers. He lets his forehead lean against the side of her head. "I want to kiss you so bad right now, you have no idea."

She smirks and thinks she does, she can feel it in every move he makes and every word he says. She moves back to look him in the eye, her hands sliding down his arms. "I do," she answers drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly takes a step back and gently pulls on his hand before letting go altogether. She takes another step back and mouths _take me home._

It takes him three seconds to compose himself and his eyes light up when he fully realises what she's hinting at. He is certain that no one from the firm can see them right now, but even if they did, he couldn't possibly care less. He takes three large steps forward then to catch up with her and his hand finds hers in an instant.

She giggles and walks next to him, both trying their best to keep their faces straight, but anyone who would pay a little bit attention would see what's going on. His heart starts to beat faster with every step they take, he suddenly feels nervous and giddy and he wishes they were out of the room already.

She catches a glimpse of a look from an older woman she has never seen before on their way out and she just knows what the woman was thinking. She grins then, thinking how she never imagined this to happen. To hold his hand and practically run out of an event just so she could kiss him. Okay, do more than kiss him, but she meant the not so secretively sneaking out.

His pace increases, but only a little because he wants to make sure she can still follow him on those incredibly high heels. He shouldn't have looked cause what for her might be the tux, for him it where those red bottomed four-inch heels that made her legs look even more perfect than they already were. He lets his gaze trail up over her body then until he meets her gaze then.

She finds herself smile at the look he gives her and it's this incredibly random thought but the only thing she can think about is that if either of them would have shared this 'running-out-of-a-room-to-hook-up'-story with the other back in the day when they still shared those kinds of details, the other would have laughed and said something about how they weren't teenagers anymore.

On the other hand, she finds it typically them, different in every way and only they can share these kinds of moments with the other. She turns in front of him when he slows down and her body would have been trapped between the door and his chest if he hadn't managed to push it open. The chilly Chicago air greets them, but neither seems to notice as he pulls her closer the second they're outside. His lips crash on hers in an instant and she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

His grins through their kiss, opening his mouth to her when her tongue teases his lips and he thinks he doesn't have enough hands. Wants to cup her face, touch her hair, hold her hands and draw her body closer all in one. He settles on the last, hands moving from her waist down her hips and over her butt.

She squeals, accidentally biting down on his lip and her hands settle on either side of his face as she pulls back just to catch her breath. But his lips cover her lips mere seconds later. "We. Need. To. Get. A. Cab," she tries to tell him in between kisses, pulling back again once more she tries to look him in the eye.

He shakes his head once, lips turning into a smile as he keeps looking at her "Got a…" he pauses, pressing his lips against hers in another chaste kiss. "Car," he adds now trying to catch his breath and he only remembers to guide her there when her hand catches his again. He steps forward now, softly pulling on her hand as he walks them through the parking lot, stealing another kiss every now and then.

He turns them to the left, walking over the gravel path alongside the building. He pulls her closer when one of her heels slip between the small pebbles and she clings onto his frame soon after. Both grinning at their reactions. She brings her hand to his face. "My hero."

He smiles brighter now, his lips pressing a kiss against her temple as they keep walking. "Please, you don't need a hero. You saved my ass more times than I can count."

She chuckles once, her eyes closing for a moment as she brings her head to lean against his chest. She knows his words are true, but he did the same for her in return when needed. He guides them further towards the car, now stepping in between his car and another. "But only because it's such a pretty ass."

He laughs now, turning her around as they near the vehicle and his hands settle on her hips while he presses her against the door. His own body leaning towards her, he brings his lips to her ear. "So you checked me out, Ms. Paulsen?"

She bites on her bottom lip, closing her eyes once more as he places kisses from the corner of her jaw down her neck. Her hands round his chest towards his back and she moves them lower, towards his butt, pulling his body against hers. "If I say yes, will that get us back to the hotel sooner?"

He grins against her skin, thumb pressing against her hipbone as he pushes back to create a little bit more distance between them. Taking a step back, he looks to the front of the car, his face instantly falling into a frown. "What the hell?"

She looks to her left now too, eyeing the grey minivan that's parked directly in front of his car.

"Who even drives that?"

She lets her gaze drift back to the man in front of her and she returns her hands to his chest, letting her fingers trail along the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. "Probably someone with kids," she laughs then, lifting herself on her toes. Her lips brushing against his the second he turns back to face her and he doesn't get the chance to comment on her statement, tell her they'll never get a minivan even when they do have kids. The words 'and a dog' not even thought of, her hands moving down his chest proving to be a distraction in itself.

He almost squirms now because her hands reach his hips and he curses under his breath for how easily she gets to him. "Donn..." His breath heavy, his nose brushes against the tip of her nose as he leans his forehead against hers. "Maybe…" He brings his hands to her waist, her face, moving her hair aside. A hiss almost escapes him then at her movements. "We should get a cab after all."

She bites her lip, trying to stop herself from grinning. She changes her position a little, hips angling backward to create a little more distance between them. She keeps her eyes locked with his as she shakes her head, her hand slipping into the pocket of his tuxedo trousers.

Helplessly he freezes on the spot, mouth left agape when he hears the sound of the doors unlocking. He rocks back and forth on his feet for a moment, one hand slipping from her waist to the car behind her and he increases the space between them to really look her in the eye.

She smirks proudly, his car keys dangling from her index finger and she suggestively raises one eyebrow.

"God woman." He catches the keys again.

She giggles in response. "As if you can wait."

His jaw clenches and he swallows, just stepping aside without a word. His hand on her waist guiding her with him, he reaches for the handle and opens the door for her. A big grin now gracing his lips, he merely bobs his head in the direction of the car as he waits for her to get in first.

She laughs louder now, shaking her head at the silly face he makes and she reaches for his hand while sliding over the backseat of the car. The little pull she gives on his hand making him follow her. He pulls the door shut behind him, knee sliding over the seating towards her and his free hand now trails along her curves until it lands on the backseat too to catch himself from crushing her. He kisses her then, so slowly and long that there can be absolutely no doubt left that she's the only thing in the world that matters to him now. Another chaste kiss follows and he opens his eyes as he speaks. "Where to miss?"

She stares at him for a moment, taking in his words and wondering where she heard them before. She pulls on one end of his bowtie, the knot coming undone and the fabric slips between her fingers as she moves to reach for the top button of his shirt. "You're quoting Titanic right now?" she asks when she connects the dots.

He grins. "You love that movie."

"Yeah," she smiles, letting her hands slide down and open another button of his shirt. "I do, but –"

The rest of her sentence left unspoken when he kisses her again. His left-hand moving to cup her face, fingers sliding through her auburn locks and she moves her hands to his shoulders. Her lips escaping his again as she tries to push the black jacket aside.

"To the stars," she finishes the quote in a whisper on his lips. He sits back up for a moment, bringing his own hands to the back to help her. He pulls on his own sleeves, shrugging the fabric off his shoulders and he grins as he tosses the brand new suit jacket on one of the front seats.

"It's going to wrinkle."

"I don't care," he answers, leaning forward to kiss her again. He moves his right-hand to her shoulder now, trying to push the strap of her dress over her shoulder as he sneaks his left arm around her. That hand blindly searching for the zipper of her dress.

She arches her back, giving him a little bit more room to find the zipper, pulling herself up by clinging onto his shirt. Her hands moving further down she undoes the last two buttons before she reaches for his pants, undoing that button with the same ease. She now moves on to the zipper of his pants making his leg jolt back.

"Shit." He grunts, his grip on her body increasing ever so slightly in the moment.

"What?" She mumbles in a breath, her lips near his ear.

"Nothing," he answers instantly pressing his lips against her neck again, but he already knows she won't accept his answer. "Hit. My. Foot," he answers kissing his way up. From her jaw to her ear, his tongue darting out against her skin, resulting in his name leaving her lips and her eyes falling shut again.

"Hmmm." She murmurs, struggling to find the words, she uses her hands. Pushing them up over his chest, she creates a little bit more distance between them and when he finally lifts his head from her shoulder she just whispers, "Turn."

She pushes him further back until he's sitting down on the backseat of the car and he stares at her for a few seconds. Wondering why she made him do this, but she just pulls on the skirt of her dress. Hoisting the fabric up as she moves to sit, sliding one knee over his leg. "It's easier this way."

He nods, his hands instantly finding their place back on her waist, guiding her to sit down. "I'd almost say you've done this before."

She laughs, shakes head but doesn't answer his question. Instead, she brings her hands to his shoulders and leans back in. Her lips almost reaching his. "Less. Talking. And. More. Canoodling. Specter."

.

.

He lets himself fall back against the backrest of the seating, his chest moving up and down with every heavy breath he takes. His eyes still closed, a tired smile spread across his face, he wraps his left arm around her back. "Wow."

Donna grins and cuddles even closer to him, her legs still spread out over his lap, she lets her head rest against his chest and reaches for his free hand, their digits soon intertwining with one another.

He lets out another breath, his head now tilting to the left until it leans against hers and he takes a few seconds before he speaks, it's just her name. "Donn..."

She hums, trying to look up to him from this position but she doesn't let him say more than this, already knows the question that's on his mind. "I thought the first rule of being a lawyer was to not ask questions you don't want answers to."

He swallows once, taking in her words while he nods. Knows her remark is true, it's the very thing he said to Mike himself. He also realises that in a way he got his answer already, but it also drives his mind into overdrive. Picturing things he can't possibly know, nor really wants to know. He opens his mouth regardless but words fail him.

Her hand slips from his when she turns to face him a little bit more, the palm of her now free hand falling flat against his stomach and she feels his muscles flex under her touch. Her gaze drops to her fingers for a second before she looks back up at him, her eyes locking and she bites on her lower lip. She's trying to read the unspoken questions in his eyes, she knows what's on his mind, she just isn't entirely sure if she should answer them anyway.

He swallows then, his right hand covering the one on his stomach and he brings it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I don't need to know," he whispers then.

She presses her lips into a soft smile. "Okay," she answers then, "But if you do want to know anything, all you have to do is ask. Okay?" She pauses looking at him and she sees the confusion starting to form on his face. "I mean ... We both have our pasts and I just want to -"

He bobs his head up and down in understanding, they have twelve years of history behind them and while a very large part of that is about them, there are also things he never told her and things she never shared with him, maybe both in their own ways trying to protect the other. "Focus on us," he finishes her sentence for her with a smile then.

"Yes," she nods now. "Because none of them were you."

He smiles, whispers her words in return and he closes his eyes now. Pulling her closer to his chest, he buries his nose in her hair and takes in her scent.

.

.

He stares at the little clock on the dashboard, blinking twice. He can't exactly remember what time it was when they ran out of the venue or how much time they actually spent on the backseat of his car. He looks back at the woman in his arms, her eyes are closed but he knows she isn't asleep at all, it's just what she does. It's how she likes to cuddle him and smiles softly at the sight.

"Our car is still blocked in."

He lets his hand run down her back, hearing her hum and he chuckles softly when her lack of answers shows how little she cares about the car. He lets his chin rest on top of her head then. "We could get a cab," he suggests now. "Or get back inside if you want."

She shakes her head at his last suggestion. "Let's walk."

He frowns shortly but nods anyway. "Okay," he agrees then and he shifts over the backseat towards the door. Opening it again, he helps her out of the car. Reaching back in for his jacket from the front seat, he shuts the door again and turns to face her. Hanging his jacket over her shoulders he gives her a bright smile when she questions him for a moment.

"You're cold." He crooks his head before she can object and wraps his right arm around her shoulder next, now walking both of them back to their hotel. "I know you too."

"Harvey."

He hums, squeezes her shoulder.

"What are you going to do about the car?" she asks now, her right hand reaching up to cover his draped over her shoulder.

"I'll fix it with the rental company tomorrow morning."

She sneaks her left arm around his back as they walk, bringing her body even closer to his. Her head leaning against his chest by the time they reach her hotel room on the fifteenth floor. She looks down at the clutch in her hands, opening it up she hands him the key card.

Once inside her room, he takes his tuxedo jacket from her shoulders. Hanging it aside, he takes two steps to stand behind her, one hand sliding over her waist. He kisses the top of her shoulder in the process and she squirms in his embrace. He moves her hair aside with his left-hand and kisses her neck now.

She kicks off her four-inch heels, turning around in front of him. Letting her hands move down his chest as the height difference increases. He smiles at her, brings his hand to her face, twirling a strand of hair around his finger and he leans in to kiss her and she moves closer to kiss him back but a yawn escapes her.

Her eyes widen immediately after, a hand covering her mouth and he half snickers, more because of her reaction than her yawning. "Oh God. I'm so sorry." She buries her face in her hands and leans against his chest. He just grins, holding her close at the waist.

"I didn't think you'd be tired of kissing me already," he teases her pressing a kiss against her head hearing her yawn again. He smiles softly, pushing her back just a little bit to be able to look her in the eye. He can see she feels embarrassed, he just feels loved and merely smiles at her. Another yawn escapes her and he chuckles this time, not being able to hide his laugh.

She shakes her head. "I'm not and it's not funny." She taps her hand against his chest, trying to muffle another yawn. "How are you not tired?"

He frowns now.

"We had so much sex last night," she reasons. "I'm kind of offended you're not almost falling asleep."

He quirks an eyebrow and bites his tongue, not sure how to respond. "I am tired," he answers at last, but she shakes her head not believing him. "You just had a busy day," he reasons then, placing a kiss on her cheek and he let's go of her. "Come let's get to bed."

Making his way over to the bed he sits down on the edge, hands first landing on his knees before he leans forward to take off his shoes. She leans against the bathroom wall, her gaze not having left him and she stares at him for a moment, this certainly new. She brings her hand to her mouth once more to cover another yawn.

He looks up, just smiling at her. Moving onto his other shoe when she finally comes into action herself, pushing herself off the wall she disappears in the bathroom. Placing his shoes neatly to the side, he moves to his suitcase, squatting down in front of it, he searches through the layers of new clothes for a t-shirt and he places the black cotton item on the bed behind him.

He grins then, realising he's never actually just slept with a woman before, there has been sex. A lot of it, in fact, almost all of it with nameless faces. Ones he managed to get out of his apartment after it happened. Some stayed the night, just because he couldn't be bothered to send them away, but he has never ever done this before.

He wonders if he should tell her this, that she will be the first and last woman he'll ever share a bed with just to sleep. He thinks it would make her smile, but he also knows, not knows because he doesn't know, but he realises there's a very big possibility she won't be able to say the same in return. He pictures her face now, knowing she would not want to hurt him with the truth and he decides then to keep this to himself.

There are a lot of other firsts still left for both them anyway, he would know if she had been proposed to before. He changes his thought to engaged, because of that he's absolutely certain. He has never ever seen her sport a diamond on her ring finger. He also thinks she will know anyway, that this is all new for him.

He undoes the button of his trousers next, emptying his pockets and he places his phone and wallet on the nightstand. Moving the heavy fabric down his thighs, stepping out of each leg, he folds the suit pants and places it on top of his suitcase. Moving on to his dress shirt he hears her call something that resembles his name then and he makes his way over to the bathroom, hands still working their way down to undo the buttons. He pushes the ajar door further open with his elbow and takes two small steps inside until he comes to a halt, watching her brush her teeth for a second.

"Whelllooow," she mutters looking at him in the mirror above the sink. "Cooould yuuu undooo tfe zippferr." She tries to communicate with him, toothbrush almost hanging from the corner of her mouth as she uses her hands to signal over her shoulder just to make it clearer.

He chuckles and shakes his head, pushing himself back on his feet and he walks towards her. One hand sliding over her waist as she continues brushing her teeth. His free hand moving to the zipper, he slowly pulls the metal hanger down the full length of her back and he can't help but let his fingers slide over her delicate skin for a moment.

She leans forward, opening up the tab and she finishes her routine before she turns to face him. A bright smile gracing her lips, teeth flashing in the process. She thinks she looks like one of her nieces when they show her sister they indeed brushed their teeth, but she's just really happy. She gently places her hands on his side, arms sliding under his dress shirt to his back as she lifts herself on her toes to press a quick kiss on his lips.

He near sighs when she pulls back and lowers herself back to the ground, but he keeps her close in his arms, his chin now resting on top of her head and he watches them in the reflection of the mirror. He lets out another breath, his hands moving over her sides to her face. Pulling back, he brushes his hands through her hair, knowing that if they stay like this she might fall asleep in his arms.

"I'll be there soon."

Running his hand through his hair he returns from the bathroom and he stalls in front of the bed. Gaze searching the spot he placed the black t-shirt, he mutters something to himself and looks up when he hears her giggle. She's leaning on her right elbow. Eyes barely open, but the grin on her lips says it all.

He pulls the sleeves down his arms, this time just letting the fabric slide back and pool into a pile of fabric near his feet. He pushes the sheets aside and a warm smile spreads across his face as the sight confirms his suspicions. Crawling into bed, he throws the sheet back over him scooting a little closer towards her, his right hand blindly finding her waist and he fidgets with the edge of his shirt.

"I was looking for that," he states then, hand slipping under the fabric and his palm flattens against her stomach.

She grins, nods and mumbles something about how it looks like he found it. He snickers once and his breathing turns into a long yawn. She closes her eyes and turns in his embrace, her own arm folding over his she keeps his hand close to her chest.

"Goodnight Harvey."


	8. Chapter 8 - Goodbye Chicago

**Hi everyone and thanks for all the reviews! LOVE reading them so much. So since it's #DARVEYWEEK again.. I thought I'd try and give you an update, so it's not as long as other chapters have been, but I do hope you'll still enjoy it. ONE WEEK TILL THEY'RE BACK! let me know what you think, x - M.**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **PART VIII: GOODBYE CHICAGO**

* * *

[Sunday]

He pulls her closer, an arm sneaking around her waist as she laughs and fights his embrace. Her hands stretching over his chest when he tickles her side and she giggles again, deciding to give in she lets her body drape over his and he holds her a little closer as a response.

"What?"

He grins to himself, realising he'll never get used to her ability to always read him, to always know when he's thinking or wants to tell her something. "I was just thinking."

"Ooh," she hums, quirking an eyebrow. She lets her fingertips slide over his collarbone to his neck. "You can think?" she teases him. He fakes annoyance, knows she's teasing him just because she can. He rolls them over then, his body hovering above hers, he merely shakes his head. "What were you thinking about?"

"Breakfast," he replies. "If you want breakfast in bed?"

She wets her bottom lip, raising one perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

He grins and presses a kiss against the corner of her mouth. "I meant actual breakfast," he clarifies, moving to the side he lays down next to her. Left arm propped up under his head.

She sighs now, letting her hand run down his abdomen, then deciding on the ultimate payback. "Did you?" she whispers, fingers slipping under the elastic waistband of his boxers. "That's good, cause I promised the rest we'd be down for brunch."

His mouth drops. "What? No," he mutters, feeling her fingers trail back up over his chest. He moves his hand to catch hers, pulling her closer. "Please tell me that's not true."

She bites her lip and smiles coyly. "We can't have Gretchen think all we do is have sex now, can we?"

He stretches his left arm and lets his head fall down on her shoulder for a moment, wrapping his other arm around her frame. "Uhm, yes we can."

She laughs, shakes her head and taps against his chest. "You couldn't even look her in the eye yesterday," she counters moving her knee over his, she traps his leg between hers. "You're saying you're alright now."

He plays with the hem of his shirt, letting his hand slip under the black fabric and move over her side to the small of her back. "Oh no," he agrees with her statement. "We're definitely going to have to move Louis' office to the 49th floor and have some -"

She laughs again now, pressing her index finger against his lips to stop him from talking and once he does she replaces her hand with her lips. Giving him one long kiss.

"Good morning."

He smiles at the woman in his arms, just looking at her for a moment as he now traces the line of her white lace panties, hand moving to cup her butt. "Do we really have to go get breakfast with the rest?"

Her body aches by his touch, pressing her frame firmer against his as she nods. "We do," she answers seeing him pout and she gives him another quick kiss. "But it will be brunch," she emphasises the last word again. "So, like in… Two hours."

He smirks when he catches on to her hints. "Two hours, huh?"

She nods, draws her bottom lip between her teeth and softly bites down, resulting in a low growl on his part. "That's a long time. We wouldn't want to get bored now, do we?" She counters, letting her fingers trace the muscles of his arm.

He tries his best not to smile, but he can't. Turning her over, she lays on her back and his body is half draped over hers, his lips pressing against her jaw. He leaves a trail of kisses until he reaches her lips. "Maybe I can think of something to do," he answers, breath warm against her lips and she doesn't get the chance to comment before he closes the distance between them.

.

.

He scoots a little closer to her when the older couple from Friday night enters the elevator, his hand folding around hers. He holds her close, her shoulder bumping against his, the looks they exchange enough for a conversation. He focuses on the reflection of them in the elevator door, the image blurry but even here he can make out how well they fit together. How tiny she actually is next to him without her heels and even her smile.

When the elevator reaches its destination, they follow the elderly couple outside and he guides the two of them through the lobby. "Why don't you go to the restaurant already. I'll take care of the car and I'll join you soon."

She squeezes his hand and lets go of him. Making her way to the restaurant, she asks the waiter for the Pearson Specter Litt table she reserved yesterday and she's surprised to see she's actually the first one there. Only a few minutes have passed by when she's joined by Gretchen. The older secretary smiles and asks her how she is doing.

"I'm happy."

Donna's words make Gretchen grin even more.

"He's not avoiding you or anything," Donna states then. "He's just taking care of the car he rented."

Gretchen pulls her chair back and sits down, her head crooking as she takes in the redhead's words.

"Well," Donna whispers now, both fully aware how the lawyer can be. They also know that the three of them found themselves in a situation they never imagined. "It might take a while though for him to look you in the eye again."

"I have two sons of my own, Red," Gretchen laughs now. "I'm used to the behaviour."

Harvey makes his way back from the lobby to the restaurant, slipping through the first row of tables his gaze automatically lands on the redhead but the smile that was forming on his lips soon fades away when he realises she is already joined by Gretchen, Louis, and Katrina and he had done his very best to get back to her as soon as possible.

He hesitates for a moment now he nears the table, not sure where to sit down at first but he still settles on the seat next to her. Not really giving a damn anymore, they've done twelve years without anything and right now he just wants to be near her. Pulling the chair back and sitting down, he offers everyone, but mainly her, a smile.

"I ordered you a cup of coffee."

He whispers a thank you and when she looks at him he can read the questions in her eyes. "Paid one of the boys from valet to pick up the car," he tells her and she gently places her hand on his knee, squeezing it just a little.

"Morning everyone," he says then, briefly covering her hand with his but let's go again when the waiter returns to their table. "What time is the flight back?"

"Six thirty," Katrina answers.

"How do you not know?" Louis counters with a sigh.

"Louis," Donna addresses her friend first, her protective side coming out again. She looks to Harvey then and repeats the words of the name partner in her head. "Please," she mutters now, her sentence both in Harvey's defense yet agreeing with the other man. "When has he ever planned something."

"I can."

She quirks an eyebrow now.

"I could," Harvey corrects himself now. He thinks for a moment and leans closer towards her. "I did actually," he reminds her placing his hand on her thigh.

She crosses her legs but her movement only results in him replacing his hand on her right knee and she leans to her left. Bringing her head closer to his, she whispers. "So you're telling me you didn't just have Ray drive you to the airport on a whim and got on the first flight out here, but you planned to forget your suitcase."

He bites the inside of his cheek, hand squeezing her knee and for a second he regrets telling her that. Now realising it won't be just Jessica who will never let him forget about that. "Well," he whispers then. "It's the idea that counts, right?"

She watches him move back into his chair, his hand remaining in place and when her gaze locks with his all she can do is smile. She nods once. "It sure is."

Her attention shifts from him to the young couple that walks towards their table. Matching her turn of head, the rest follows her movement to look at Mike and Rachel and the oldest lawyer amongst the group comments on how late the couple is.

"Ooh come on, Mr. Litt," Gretchen defends the two. "They're young and in love. Just let them."

Harvey looks at the redhead from the corner of his eye, noticing her cover his hand with her own. He leans slightly towards her. "I'm glad we weren't late."

She looks down at their hands, his digits slipping between hers. Feeling a blush creep over her cheeks she pokes his side with her left elbow, looking up at him from under her lashes. She watches him sip his coffee and she mirrors his actions, reaching for her own cup.

"How is the wedding planning coming along? Only six weeks left now." Gretchen inquires when Rachel takes place next to the secretary. The brunette smiles enthusiastically and explains that's why they were later as she got distracted by the food on display.

"Which is kind of pointless as we've already decided on the catering," Mike fills in.

Rachel rolls her eyes and Gretchen looks up and down between the two of them. Donna downs her last bit of coffee and places her empty cup back on the table. "There's still room to change things."

"See," Rachel shrugs.

Mike lets out a breath, his gaze moving from his fiancée and Gretchen to Donna and at last Harvey, shooting the latter a pleading look.

"Look, Mike," Harvey places his cup back on the table. "I just provide the location. I don't care what you're going to do for food but a buffet probably won't fit."

Donna looks at the man next to her. "Yeah it could," she disagrees, his apartment coming to mind. "If we move your desk aside or like along the hallway…" she brings up suggestions now. "I'll stop by to check, measure some things."

"Right," he stares at her for a moment and mutters under his breath. "You'll stop by for just that."

.

.

He turns over another page of the Financial Times, gaze roaming over the pages. More scanning the headlines than actually reading the articles in front of him. He lets his gaze drift off to Donna again, the way her foot wiggles in a constant rhythm and he knows it's not because of music, but her nerves. The way her fingers tap against the metal armrest of the chairs in waiting area in the same rhythm giving it away.

The edges of the paper crumble a little under his fingers, he hates seeing her like this and all he can do is wonder how she made it to this city on her own and what exactly he could do to help her. "You okay?"

She glances at him from the corner of her eye, her lips pressed down in a fine line. Her fingers flex over the metal armrest and she nods once, but she can't help but sigh after.

He swallows, wants to fold the newspaper back together and reach for her hand but she pushes herself onto her feet before he can do so. He crooks his head now, questioning her movement.

"I'm just going to…"

He watches her wave with her hand, her feet already carrying her away before she manages to finish her sentence and he shifts in his chair, placing the financial times down on an empty seat. He swallows, wonders if he should follow her, ask her if she's okay but when he realises she's making her way to the window he leans back down in his chair and just studies her for a moment. Giving her some space.

He bites on the inside of his cheek, counting till a hundred twice over before he finally allows himself to get up as well. He notices her pacing back and forth and he quietly makes his way over to her, hands behind his back he stalls five feet away from her.

She looks outside again, eyeing the airplane for a few seconds before she turns on her heel and spots him then. He's standing there, just watching her and she knows why. She swallows again, eyes almost welling up when he tilts his head to the side and his arms open just a little while he closes the distance between them.

She takes the last step forward then, stepping inside his embrace, she brings her arms behind his back and holds him close. Her cheek rests against his chest, her eyes closing when she feels his arms wrap around her and he lets his head lean against the top of her head.

"You have a thing for hugging at airports," she mumbles then against his chest.

He laughs, running his hands over her back and he thinks back to the goodbye's they said an hour earlier to Jessica, but mostly their goodbye back in New York. "I didn't know I was going to hug you back in New York," he counters truthfully and he stays silent for a couple of seconds before he speaks again. "I mean I wanted to," he admits, "But we didn't touch and I didn't -"

She hugs him a little tighter. "Well, I'm glad you did."

.

He fastens his seat belt, back leaning against the chair his head tilts to the right and he observes the airport for a few seconds before he turns to look at the woman on his left again. Now watching her fasten her seatbelt, he presses his lips together in a thin smile and he turns over his left hand that's leaning on the armrest between them.

She eyes him for a moment, checking the seatbelt one last time she lets out a breath and places her right hand on his. Instantly feeling his fingers fold around the back of her hand, he smiles a bit brighter now that he sees her relax just a little and neither of them needs any words in this moment.

Donna squeezes his hand and turns to look over her shoulder to the young couple behind them, neither of them noticing the redhead's gaze as she overhears them talk about their upcoming wedding. She turns back around then and leans to her right, her shoulder now brushing past his.

"The flowers. I know," he answers before she can comment. Speechless, she stares at him for a moment. Finally closing her mouth again when he smirks, she smiles softly and turns to let her head rest on his shoulder.

All of them now patiently waiting for the plane to take off, he watches her and lets his head rest against hers. Not caring anymore who sees them, the two people sitting directly behind them knowing already anyway, he even figures everyone already knows. He just isn't sure about his fellow name partner, but he is sure Donna wants to tell the man herself.

The plane now starts taxiing to the runway and the flight attendants make their way through the cabin checking the overhead luggage and the passenger's seatbelts. Nearing their seats Harvey notices the blonde woman stall for a moment, clearly looking in their direction when a smile forms on her lips.

He now notices the redhead beside him briefly lift her left hand in a small wave as some form of greeting when the blonde woman continues her path down the aisle. He frowns for a moment, not entirely sure what this meant, he whispers. "What was that all about?"

"She was on my flight to Chicago," she answers lifting her head from his shoulder again to look at him. She brings her left hand to their intertwined hands and runs her hand over the back of his hand. "She helped me with my anxiety."

He swallows, his eyes momentarily closing because he had been right all along and he wishes he'd ignored her words and just come with her. "How?" he wonders now.

"She told me to focus on something that makes me feel safe," she answers now, her gaze flickering up to meet his, she smiles softly and squeezes his hand. "I thought about you."

.

.

He watches her walk ahead with the other women of the group, gaze following the movement of her hair with every step she takes. He focuses on her laugh over Louis calling out the directions towards the baggage claim, his gaze briefly dropping over her body he looks to his right then. Nodding he pretends to listen to the junior partner.

Stalling in front of the conveyor belt he finds his place next to her again, a small smile gracing her lips when she looks at him and they quietly wait for their luggage to arrive. His gaze lands on the black suitcase with an orange label he knows to be hers and he manages to lift it from the belt before she can, placing it down on the ground between them.

She crooks her head and looks up at him, a brighter smile now gracing her lips. "Thank you," she mouths in his direction, her left hand reaching for the handle of her suitcase she watches his gaze return to the conveyor belt. She briefly glances at the object herself, now noticing some pieces coming by for the second time and she can't help but notice the frown forming on his face when she looks back up to him.

"You can't remember what your suitcase looks like."

He rolls his eyes at her initial remark. "I might not have a photographic memory, but of course I can," he counters then with one more look in her direction. "It's black and -"

"Probably on its third round now?"

He swallows, his jaw clenching ever so slightly because he knows she's probably right. He doesn't comment but lets his gaze slip back to the baggage claim repeating its loop again and he tries to focus on the characteristics of his bag. _Black. Leather. About the size of Donna's suitcase and some brand, he can't remember._

Louis pulls his trolley to the side and he takes a step forward. First glancing to the left to the two female lawyers, followed by looking to the right to the rest of the group. "Can we go? Did everyone get their luggage?"

"No," Harvey sighs turning to face his fellow name partner. "Can't you see, I haven't gotten mine yet."

"Well," Louis looks around, focussing on the redhead directly next to the lawyer for a moment when she uncharacteristically stays out of their little argument. "Where is yours then?"

"If I'd known that Louis, I'd have it." He looks back to the conveyor belt again, eyes scanning every bag that's coming in their direction again, but neither of them looks even remotely familiar.

"Isn't that yours?"

His head snaps to the right, one eyebrow raised he watches his former associate point at a piece of luggage coming their way. Harvey takes two steps forward, distancing himself from the group just a little. He walks closer to the bag in question for further inspection, directly lifting it when he spots his very own name on the printed luggage tag attached to the handle. "There," he announces. "I got it. We can go now."

.

He stops next to her at the back of the group when they're outside, his hand briefly brushing past her hand. His thumb runs over her pulse point and he gives her a smile when she turns to look at him. Both of them stay quiet for a moment, just looking at the other. The situation now the complete opposite of when they left the city.

"I called Ray."

He squeezes her hand and smiles, knows she called his driver because he doesn't like cabs. He also knows she broke the silence because the tension was becoming too much. He wonders now how she meant it though, if she called Ray just for him or for them and if that means either he'll be coming home with her or the other way around. Or neither option, he wonders if there are new rules now that they're back in the city. Sharing her hotel room was almost a given, but they do have their own places and routines. "Well," he starts then leaning into her, figuring there's still time left to figure that all out in the car. "How about I give you a ride home?"

She smiles, untangles her hand from his when the younger couple hails a cab and starts saying their goodbyes. She hugs her two friends and waves them goodbye. The gestures repeated with the departures of Louis and Katrina, it's then that the familiar black Lexus pull up next to the arrival hall and Harvey walks over to the car.

Donna rocks back and forth on her spot for a moment, feeling a bit guilty about possibly leaving the older woman here, she glances at the secretary on her left. "How about you drive with us?" she suggests then, knowing Gretchen lives only a few blocks from her own place and almost on the route to Harvey's.

Harvey pauses in the middle of his sentence to Ray to look to his right, but he doesn't comment when he notices how his former secretary starts to shake her head. "I don't -"

"Ooh come on," Donna insists, taking two steps towards the woman. She signals with her head for Gretchen to follow her. "We're not leaving you here," she adds reaching for the handle of Gretchen's carry on, she pulls both her own and Gretchen's behind her before the other woman can protest.

Harvey looks at the redhead, his eyes pleading but he already knows there's no point in saying something as she won't change her mind. Donna gives him another small smile and she lifts Gretchen's suitcase in the trunk, her own being handled by Ray while she tells the driver the other woman's address.

He finds himself on the backseat of the car next to Gretchen, Donna seated in the chair in front of him and even though he can still barely look at the woman on his left, the drive isn't half as bad as he imagined it to be. He looks down at the phone in his hand again, checking his mail this time and he listens to the conversation the redhead has with the other two, glancing back up at her every now and then. Only placing his phone back in the pocket of his pants when the black Lexus turns left and pulls up next to Donna's apartment building.

She smiles at Ray, thanking him for driving her home and then turns on her seat to look over her left shoulder. "Have a great evening Gretchen," she smiles, her right hand landing on the backrest of the passenger's seat, she looks more to her left now and smiles at Harvey. A nearly inaudible goodnight leaves her lips, but before she can even turn around again the lawyer exits the car himself and opens the door for her. She crooks her head, almost questioning his gesture.

"You didn't think that was goodbye, did you?" he counters already on his way to the back of the car and she follows him instantly. He opens the trunk and eyes for the suitcase with the orange label. Lifting it for her, he holds onto her suitcase for a moment and looks at his own from the corner of his eye but she shuts the tailgate.

"I'd uhm…" she pauses, looking at her hand on top of the car, she brings her hand to his. Ready to take over her suitcase. "I'd invite you in but –"

"I know," he answers, bringing his free hand to her elbow he guides her around as he walks her to the door of her apartment building. Only handing over her suitcase when she's standing on the top step, he stalls himself on the step below.

She bites her lip now, just looking at him and she wonders if this is as hard for him as it is for her. She mirrors his facial expression, pressing her lips together in a thin line, she notices him shuffling a little over the step in front of her. She knows he's, just like her, not ready to say goodbye yet, she also knows he knows Ray and Gretchen are waiting.

He lets out a breath then, knowing it's time. He brings his right hand up to her face, fully aware they're in plain sight but right now he couldn't care less. His thumb runs over her cheek and she instantly leans into his touch as he draws her closer to him. "See you tomorrow," he whispers on her lips before he closes the distance between them in a quick kiss.

.

.

She takes a sip of her tea, pulling her legs up over her light blue couch she presses her phone between her shoulder and her ear and she pulls the large sweatshirt over her bare legs. Humming along, she listens to her sister now catch her up on events from the last few days, her youngest niece having performed in a school play that weekend.

The redhead smiles at her sister's words, taking another sip from her cup she lets the white cup rest on the backrest of the couch. "You're lucky that I was in Chicago this weekend and wouldn't have been able to come see my little star shine on stage because you didn't tell me."

"You'd have come?"

She lets out a soft sigh at the tone her older sister uses, her work hours the one and only thing her sister never seemed to get. She looks down at the cup, gaze following the remainder of liquid as she moves it around. "Of course," she answers, gaze now roaming over the cabinet near the wall until it lands on a picture of the respective part of the family. "It's my niece and theatre," she reasons now. "If I hadn't been in Chicago, I'd have tried to be there."

"Donn…"

She bites her lip now, free hand running over her leg. "Yeah?"

"You mentioned the windy city twice now, so… How was Chicago?"

Donna swallows and tries to suppress a smile, but can't help but feel the corners of her mouth tug up. "Good," she answers then, her voice now softer than before. "Chicago was good."

"Hmmm," she hears her sister take in her answer and she already knows the direction this conversation just took. "And were you in Chicago for pleasure or –"

"Business," Donna cuts her sister off. "We were there for business."

"We?"

She bites her tongue now, cursing herself for letting that slide. She might be the one to read all her friends, the one that always knows everything. Back at home, she wasn't in such a luxury position. "The firm… The firm was there for a charity event," Donna answers. "One I helped organize by the way."

"That sounds great." She can hear her older sister pause for a moment. "But you keep changing the subject, so was it just business though?"

She opens her mouth to comment now, her sister's name on the tip of her tongue when she hears three knocks on the front door. She grins now, instantly knowing it can only be him, she shifts over the couch and places her cup down on the table. "I got to go."

"It's ten thirty who is… Oh my god, you're seeing someone."

"Ali…" she mumbles rounding the couch.

"You are! Oh my god." Donna rolls her eyes at this comment, the shock in her sister's voice a bit too dramatic for her licking. She runs her hand down her sweater and switches her phone from one hand to the other. "Is it serious? Will we meet him?"

"You've already met him," she laughs now, right hand reaching for the doorknob, she turns the lock. Taking a step back, she opens the door. Bringing her index finger to her lips she smiles at him as he swallows in his greeting and quirks an eyebrow instead.

"The only man in your life I've ever met is… Oh my god, it's –"

"Goodbye, Alice," she mutters into the phone now, ending the call right after. Her hand with her phone in it dropping, she looks up at him again an even brighter smile gracing her face now. "Hey."

"Hey," he answers, shifting his weight on his other leg. He subconsciously bites his lower lip as he takes her in, his eyes meeting hers at last again.

"What happened to tomorrow?"

He shakes his head. "Too far away," he admits, finally taking a step towards her, right-hand reaching for her waist. His fingers grip onto her sweater for a moment, they both take a few steps inside her apartment. She closes the door behind them with her free hand, dropping her phone on the side table in the hall before she brings her hands to his chest. Lifting herself on her toes, her hands sneak behind his neck and she brings her lips to cover his.

He grins, giving her another peck as he guides her back down to the floor. Hands sliding from behind her back to her hips and his gaze drops over her body once more, this time really taking in her change of outfit. The shorts she's wearing topped with an oversized grey sweater. "Were you getting ready for bed?"

She shrugs, she had been doing so but then her sister called.

"I could go if you want me to," he offers but he really hopes she won't say yes to that.

She shakes her head, letting her hands slide over his arms. She takes a step closer to him and brings his arms to wrap around her back. "I want you to stay," she whispers, her warm breath tickling his skin, she kisses him again. A soft peck first, followed by another and one more but the kiss soon turns more passionate when she brings her hands back around his neck. His hands move down to her butt, one slipping under the grey sweater she's wearing. She grins through the kiss, lips ghosting over his jaw to his ear, hands now pulling on his shirt as guides him through her hallway.

"Bedroom."


	9. Chapter 9 - What Happens In Chicago

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for the reviews. I really loved them and I would have updated earlier, but gosh writing hasn't been easy since that premiere. I don't want to say much about it as you probably already know how I feel (or saw my reactions on twitter).. anyway. Harvey's evil twin is obviously not in this fic, I do still believe in Darvey 100% and eventhough it wasn't easy to write, I did want to keep this going and update. So I do hope you'll still enjoy this fic and I'd love to read your reviews. X - M**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **CHAPTER 9: WHAT HAPPENS IN CHICAGO ...**

* * *

[Monday]

Her room is darker than his, the windows smaller and the shades keep out more sunlight than he's used to but he wakes up before her alarm anyway. He yawns once, his body still tired and his left arm feels numb. He slowly opens his eyes, his head turning to the left. He watches her sleep for a moment, her breathing a regular warm touch against his skin and he now realises she's holding onto his hand as well. He smiles softly, eyes closing again and turns on his side, trying his best not to wake her. He curls up closer to her and brings his right arm around her waist as he holds her inside his embrace, lips planting a kiss on the tip of her shoulder.

It's only a couple of minutes later when the sound of her alarm does echo through her room and he feels her stir in his embrace first, it soon followed by some incoherent sounds he can't decipher. He feels her stretch, upper body leaning away from him, he wants to pull her back but he doesn't. One arm now slipping out from underneath the sheets, she reaches for her phone and turns off the alarm. A soft sigh escaping her own lips she rolls around in his embrace to face him and she presses a kiss against his cheek.

He groans once. "Your alarm is way too early," he announces with a husky voice, he keeps his eyes shut in the hope she gets his hint.

She chuckles once, a grin settling on her lip and she moves closer. Her fingertips tapping against his chest. "You were already awake, mister," she counters now, the palm of her hand falling flat against his chest, she tries to push herself up into a sitting position but he sneaks his arms tighter around her waist, holding her against his chest.

"Stay," he mumbles now. "It's too early..."

"Harvey -"

"We can stay in bed a little longer," he pleads.

She swallows, rolls her eyes at the smile he's sporting and she curses herself for feeling so helpless by just one look on his face, even with his eyes barely open, she tries to reason with him anyway. "We have to go to work."

"No," he mutters with a shake of his head. "No, we don't. Didn't you hear me give everyone the morning off yesterday at the airport?"

She shakes her head, now softly poking his chest until his grip loosens and she pushes herself up as she speaks. "But you didn't say that," she reminds him now rolling away from him to her side of the bed, pulling the sheets with her in the process.

He pouts now realising she'll never let him win or get away with something and he pulls on the sheets in one last attempt to make her stay, but it only exposes her freckled skin as she sits on the edge of the bed. He grins then, taking his current sight as a win.

She lets her feet dangle over the side, a shiver now running down her exposed spine and she can practically feel his hand on her hip. She draws her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down, but instead of giving in she leans forward. Arms stretched out, she reaches for the sweater he was wearing the day before and got discarded on the floor last night.

Bringing the dark blue piece of clothing towards her, she lets her arms slide through the long sleeves and she turns just a little for him to get a glance of her side boob before she pulls the sweater over her head.

He swallows, his gaze not having left the redhead since she rolled out of his embrace and he knows she's doing this on purpose. This little show and he watches her pull the knitted fabric down her frame while she gets out of the bed.

She hears him swallow once more and grins triumphantly. Realising his shirt is long enough for it not to show anything, she decides on making her way over to the kitchen just like that. Stalling in the doorframe of her bedroom, she looks over her shoulder in his direction one last time before she winks and leaves him be.

He only snaps out of his trance when he hears the sound of kitchen cabinets open and close again and he swallows thickly now, it definitely not having gone unnoticed that she was only wearing his shirt. He shifts in bed, stretching himself out and he brings his hand to his head, fingers slipping through his hair. He slowly counts to ten, hoping she'd change her mind and just come back to bed but when she doesn't all he can do is grunt once more.

It takes another minute of trying to compose himself from the state she left him in before he rolls himself to the edge of the bed on his side. Feet resting on the cold floor, he lets his elbows lean on his knees for a moment and his shoulders slump when he sighs again. He really doesn't want to leave her bed. Fishing his boxer briefs from the floor, he slips them on and he bites his own lip when the fabric runs over his arousal. The motion only reminding him again that she wasn't wearing anything and the thought isn't helping him in any shape, way or form.

Letting his hand run over his face, he yawns once more and quietly makes his way through her apartment, from her bedroom back to the living room. He walks past the light blue couch, his gaze dropping on it for just a moment before he faces her dining room table. He realises her apartment is a collection of very significant moments between them, his containing just one and he thinks about evening the score as he rounds the corner.

Coming to a halt again when he spots her, he takes a step to the right and now leans against the wall. His gaze following her every move while she tiptoes through her kitchen, humming a tune he remembers her singing before but he doesn't know the song. He watches her open a cabinet on her right, now lifting herself on her toes as she tries to reach for something from the highest shelve. The blue sweater she's wearing creeping up just a little and thereby partially exposing her behind.

She nearly jumps on her spot when she picks up on the guttural sound leaving his lips, it sending a shiver down her spine and she swallows when she turns on her spot. Her hands dropping back to the counter, she feels her stomach flutter at the mere sight of him. Her gaze slowly trailing over him, she spots his bare feet first. Her gaze continues its path over his legs, calves to knees, thighs, the blue boxer briefs. From his abs to his shoulders, the way he moves his hand through his hair, the sleepy look in his eyes and a yawn leaving his lips, followed by another greeting. "Morning."

A nervous chuckle echoes through the small kitchen and her eyes widen now she watches him brush his hand further through his hair, pushing himself off the wall and taking a few steps towards her. "Ooh god."

"What?" He mutters, a frown forming on his face as he wonders what her reaction is about. Taking another step towards her, he stalls right in front of her and steals one of the cups of coffee she'd poured only seconds earlier. He takes a large sip and licks his lips in appreciation.

"Nothing."

He lets the cup rest against his lips, gaze still resting on her, he takes her in for a moment before he places her cup aside again. "Not nothing," he counters, letting his free hand brush over her side and settle on her hip, fingers curling around his own shirt. "Was that a good ooh god or a bad ooh god?"

She draws her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking for a moment while she looks at him again and her lips twitch into a shy smile, already forming an answer to his question before she speaks. "We're really doing this," she whispers, her hand signalling up and down in the limit space between them. "Us. It's real."

He grins and laughs softly, her words surprising him. He's not entirely sure why this assessment came now, she's usually the one who's one step ahead of everything. Them being the exception, he should remember that. He brings his other hand to her hip as well and holds her in place. "The last two and a half days were real too, Paulsen."

"Yeah. I know… It's just..." she pauses, biting her lip. She brings her hands to his chest, fingertips tracing every muscle, a warmth radiates between her hand and his skin and she can feel the slightest increase in his heartbeat. "I think it only just really sunk in," she admits in a whisper, only looking back up at him after. "Now we're here back in New York. And you're here. In my kitchen in the morning."

He grins and bobs his head up and down.

"And I don't know…" She shakes her head now, finding her own thoughts ridiculous but she pronounces them regardless. "It's not what happened in Chicago -"

He laughs now, shoulders raising in the progress and his grip on her waist increases ever so slightly, he calls her name to get her attention. "That's Las Vegas," he objects to her statement when her eyes lock with his again. "And even if we had been in Las Vegas, this..." he pauses to signal between them with his right hand. "This wouldn't have stayed just there. We might have gotten back hitched though."

Her eyes widen a little and one somewhat nervous chuckles escapes her lips at the almost absurdity of his words yet somehow it doesn't feel strange at all. Her gaze roams over his face for a moment before meeting his eyes again and although his words may have been a joke for him too there's something serious about the look in his eyes. She lets out a small breath before she answers. "I don't want to get married in Vegas."

"Me neither."

They look at each other for a moment, both not really saying anything else but the way their bodies react to the conversation the exact same. From the sparkle in his eyes that captivates her gaze to the smile on her lips that makes him swallow, both experiencing the same almost nauseating feeling of butterflies in their stomachs.

He's the one to break the tension first, his left hand leaving her waist to reach for the cup of coffee again but he's only able to take one sip of the coffee as he feels her gaze burning his skin. His lips twitch back up in a smirk as he now almost struggles with the cup, he places it aside when she smirks in return. He raises his eyebrow, questioning her smile but she only looks up at him from under her lashes and not a word is spoken when his hands have found their place on her waist again.

He lifts her up and places her on the kitchen counter, her hands on his chest pulling him closer he steps between her legs. He leans forward, capturing her lips with his and his right hand moves to the small of her back first to bring her even closer before it drops back to her hip. Now trailing over her thigh to the back of her knee he hooks her leg around his waist.

She brings her hand to the back of his neck, letting her fingers slip through his hair as she answers his kiss. Lips parting beneath his, she's giving him access and his tongue darts out against hers. It's slow, passionate and combined with the way his hands move back up over her thighs again, everything they don't have time for. Her eyes still closed, she reluctantly pulls back resting her forehead against his. She sucks in one deep breath.

"We should go to work."

He tries to suppress a sigh and shakes his head as he leans forward again. Lips ghosting over the corner of her mouth, tip of his nose moving over hers. His hands continue their path, now disappearing under his own sweater. She whimpers before his sultry voice fills the limited space between them.

"Or we play hooky for a few more hours."

She runs her hands over his chest and she has to take a deep breath when continues his teasing, eventually biting on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. "Harv."

"Please," he almost begs now and her eyes widen a little because it's the word on the tip of her tongue, but he said it. "Give me one day."

She crooks her head a little, brings her hand to his jaw to make him look at her, not entirely sure what he means with that request.

"Just one day," he starts, now searching for his words, he briefly looks down. "One day where I'll actually be able to convince you that you don't have to get into work yet because I'm not going yet..." He looks back up at her now, knows he's treading dangerous waters with their new relationship, her rule and her search for more. "I just want one day so I can get you the office you deserve and –"

She presses her index finger against his lips. "How about two weeks?"

His brows slowly knit together in a frown and he waits for her to place her hand back on his shoulder before he asks. "What?"

"Two weeks' notice," she answers sitting a little taller and she offers him a smile.

His lips twitch into a small smile and it takes him two seconds to realise she isn't just quoting a movie (one he'll never admit to having seen), but seriously offering him two more weeks. "But you didn't resign," he answers, fingers of his left hand dipping into her skin. "I fired you."

"Not really," she answers using his words from last Friday, but she knows it doesn't really matter whether it was him firing her or her stepping down. In the end it was just both of them agreeing and getting the same thing they wanted all along; each other. She lets her hands slide around his neck and she brings her chest closer to his, her fingers slipping through his hair as his head tilts to lean against her chest for a moment.

She presses a kiss on top of his head, her hands now returning to his neck then and she waits for him to look back up at her before she continues. "If we want this… Us to work at work, we need arrange it properly," she reasons and he swallows once at her words but nods. "So let's give ourselves two weeks to adjust to the changes ahead. We need to get you a new secretary…"

He wants to tell her he'll manage without one, but doesn't. Not wanting her to think he's keeping her spot open in hope for her to return, because he really does understand that that part of their relationship is coming to an end. He hums then and leans forward to give her a quick kiss, but when neither of them pulls away and her body angles towards him again, he grins.

Leaving a trail of kisses behind from her lips down her jaw and up, softly nibbling on her earlobe. "Two weeks of getting into work late."

" _Just_ this morning," she counters with a laugh but her sentence turns into a long moan as his hands come in motion again, one now slipping further down between her legs. The other moving up under the thick fabric of his shirt over her side to cup her breast.

Another moan rolls of her tongue, her mouth still parted as her head lurches forward. Lips pressed against his neck she tries to muffle the sounds that escape her all too easily and she can only bring her arm around his shoulder again, drawing him closer.

He focusses on her neck now, tongue darting out against her flushed skin followed by another kiss. A small bite and a peck just under her chin as her head moves back before his lips brush against hers again. Her moans now directly breathed against his mouth, it's the way her hands roam over his chest leaving moon shaped dents behind with every move he makes that her words from before are just a formality. Not wanting to let him win, he thinks he's winning anyway.

She pants, needs to break his kiss to catch her breath and she doesn't think it's fair how her body betrays her and reacts to him so willingly. How a simple look from him can get her heart to pound and her head feel hazy, how the simplest of moves make her knees buckle and ache for his touch even more.

She leans back forward, capturing his bottom lip between hers. Carefully biting down just to get that smirk off his face, using her hands now too because she needs to get to him too but he's standing too close to the counter for her to do anything in return. The smirk on his face returns at that realisation and she can only sigh heavily against his skin because she's Donna and she doesn't beg but she can't stop the words from being pronounced either. "Specter. Please."

.

.

He lets out a soft sigh and supresses a smile when he steps into the elevator, not entirely sure how she does it. Get into the elevator before him while arriving at the firm together. He now realises the head of security exchanging just a handful of words with him wasn't a coincidence at all as that was the exact moment she slipped away from him and continued her path down the lobby. He crooks his head, stopping himself from shaking it when he notices another person in the small metal box with her. He nods at the man and then takes another two steps towards the redhead.

"Morning, Mr. Specter."

Her voice is soft, playful and definitely not even remotely close to the tone she usually uses in the office and it does more to him than he likes to admit and is able to acknowledge. He swallows, wants to greet her in return using her last name but it's still her first name that echoes through the room.

"Donna."

He notices a sparkle in her eyes then, her lips curling up into a confident smirk and he thinks she will be the end of him. Maybe he should have taken her comment about taking separate rides to the firm more seriously. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth, jaw clenching and he turns around on his spot, right shoulder now behind her left arm.

It's when the doors close that he finally allows himself to reach for her, maybe he can't use words but he can use touch to tease her in return. He wasn't planning to, he really wasn't. Wanted to prove to her that he could keep things professional, but she started it and if anything he's only responding. His fingers circle around her wrist, coming to a halt on top of her pulse point and his thumb draws circles on the back of her hand. She doesn't comment, doesn't even flinch and he has to give her that but it doesn't matter because she's the only person he doesn't mind losing to.

He now silently counts along with the display above the door that indicates the floors they pass. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. His gaze drifts to the other man on his left back to the highlighted buttons, only five more floors to go, and at last to the woman right next to him. Just studying her for a moment while she reads something on her phone.

She scrolls through her messages, answers a cheeky text from Rachel with an even wittier reply and she only turns to look at him when the burning sensation his gaze leaves behind becomes too much. She places her phone back in her purse, flashes him a soft smile and chuckles when he visibly lets out a breath at the other man exiting the elevator.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe?" She shrugs once, smile now more devilish than before. His gaze narrows in on her and she answers truthfully then. "Yep," she changes her tune now, the word leaving her lips with a plopping sound.

"Shit," he sighs, tearing his gaze away from her lips, his jaw clenching and he swallows. Gaze first landing on the floor, he then looks back up at the display to check how many floors there are left.

"What?"

"Nothing... I…" He closes his eyes, trying to push the images away. "It's just…" He turns to look at her again, his gaze meeting her questioning hazel eyes staring up at him, he shakes his head slowly. "I was thinking about last Saturday. In the car and you –"

"Ooh," she whispers, her mouth remaining slightly agape for a moment before she turns away again, taking in the atmosphere. "Because of the …" she swallows in the word elevator but signals the metal box around them.

"Geez. Donna," he grits his teeth.

"Cause this one didn't breakdown," she counters with a smirk, remembering what he told her that one night over a decade ago. He sighs so loudly then it makes her bite her tongue and he steps aside, hand now trying to reach for the emergency button but before he can press it, the doors slide open on the fiftieth floor.

"Saved by the bell," she mumbles, winking at him before she steps out of the metal box and into the hallway of the law firm, leaving him speechless for a moment. It takes a few seconds for the lawyer to come to his senses again and with slight increase in his pace he walks right up next to her. His right hand finding its place on the small of her back.

"You're going to be the end of me. Maybe we should have taken separate rides."

It aren't his words, but his hand on her back that makes her stall and turn her head to look at him. One eyebrow quirked, she gives him this look that only results in him looking even more confused. "We didn't touch at work," she simply states.

He opens his mouth to comment but just presses his hand a little firmer against the small of her back, making her step forward again. Walking beside her, he now does pull his own hand back. Just in case it wasn't only her stating the difference, but reminding him they decided to keep things professional at work. He fishes his phone out the pocket of his pants to busy his hands. "This is almost worse than all those years I didn't get to touch you."

She purses her lips together, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. She increases her step, now walking out in front of him as they round the corner to his office. She turns on her heel and makes her way into the cubicle she won't call hers for much longer.

His gaze follows her every move and he lingers next to her cubicle. His hand resting on the glass plating of the partition, he leans half in to kiss her but she's out of his reach. She smiles then, shakes her head and challenges him with this look at the same time. As much as she wants him to kiss her, they set some new rules.

He fakes a pout but even that doesn't result in her giving in. He taps on the edge of her desk instead and just nods. "Meet for lunch?"

She smiles first, only then remembering plan she already made before they happened. "I would," she answers truthfully. "But I promised Mike and Rachel I'd meet them because of their wedding."

He bobs his head up and down, trying to hide the slight disappointment he felt. He turns around and enters his office, placing the files she handed him seconds ago on his desk, he rounds the object and lets himself fall down in his desk chair.

She watches him settle in and now pushes her own chair back in order for her to return to her work. Firing up her computer she notices the little green light on the intercom turn on and it's followed by his voice.

"I'll join."

.

.

He holds the door to the executives' kitchen open, letting her slip inside first. He watches her walk straight over to the kitchen island, placing the binder she brought along for the soon to be married couple down on top of it and now turning around to help herself to something to drink. He smiles, taking the few steps towards her, he stalls right behind her.

"Harv," she whispers, slowly turning to look over her shoulder. He hums, gaze dropping to her shoulder and now up to her lips, but he doesn't act.

"What?" he mumbles. He lifts his right hand to the cabinet next to them, opening it, he reaches for two cups and places them on the counter in front of her. "I was just getting cups."

She swallows and slowly turns around on her spot. Still being boxed in by his body and the counter, she looks up at him and curses herself for doing so. His smile making her swallow. She notices him grin brighter now, before taking a step to his right. "In that case," she starts, sneaking away from him. "How about you make me a cup of coffee."

He grins and shakes his head, hands moving on with the task as he looks over his shoulder in her direction. He watches her reach for the binder again and now moving over the small table on the side. Sitting down on one of the chairs there.

Mike smiles at his fiancée as he follows her to the executives' kitchen, both slipping through the door it's the way Rachel almost instantly stalls that he bumps into her, hands falling to her waist to stop her from tumbling forward. He mutters her name in confusion, gaze now finding the redhead at one of the tables on his left, he only understands her movement when he hears his boss's name leave the brunette's lips.

"Harvey?"

Harvey turns around with the two cups of coffee in hand. He smiles and nods at the two young lawyers. "Mike. Rachel." He continues his path to the table, placing one cup in front of the redhead before pulling the chair next to her aside and sits himself down.

It takes a few seconds for Rachel to remove the frown off her face, she shakes her head. Not thinking too much of the man's presence, she figures now he's probably just there to share a drink while Donna helps them. She nudges Mike's arm now, urging him to move to the table too and she follows him, making them sit down at the table opposite of their friends.

"So." Donna smiles, pushing the binder over the small table towards her friends. "Did you make a final decision about the catering?"

Harvey takes another sip from his cup of coffee, now just watching and listening to the redhead and their friends. Amazed at how much she's done for the wedding, he looks down at a checklist from the binder now. Gaze going over the different lines on the page, most crossed off until one particular line catches his eye.

 _ **Flowers**_

He remembers now how he promised he'd take care of this particular task and he downs the remainder of his coffee. Placing the cup back on the table, he silently reaches for the binder and flips through it until he finds the folders he's looking for. Lifting up the papers he reaches for his phone from the pocket of his suit pants and pushes his chair back, already dialling the number of the florist.

Rachel frowns again, now glancing to the right to check if she really did see this happen and indeed she can hear the lawyer converse about flowers. When she turns back to face the redhead she finds her fiancé observing the situation with an equally confused look on his face, it's Donna's face though that speaks volumes. She's seen a proud look in her friend's eyes more than once, but this trumps everything.

.

.

The amicable chatter in the kitchen is interrupted by the sound of a phone going off. Donna looks down at her phone on the table. "I'm sorry," she apologises, now turning it over she reads the three letter word on her screen. _Mom._ It taking her off guard she hesitates for a moment.

He looks at the phone in her hand and back up to the redhead, waiting for her to answer but when she doesn't instantly do so he speaks. "If you're not going to answer I will."

She raises an eyebrow in return, questioning his statement.

"Your mom loves me."

She rolls her eyes now, pressing answer with her thumb and bringing her phone to her ear. "Hi mom," she speaks, trying to ignore the smile he gives her. "I'm having lunch, so you have five minutes," she adds, knowing her mother it could take forever to end the call otherwise.

" _Are you having lunch with your boyfriend?"_

"Alice… Geez," Donna mutters under her breath, whishing her sister could have kept something to herself for once.

Harvey's brows draw together at her reaction and he shifts on his chair to get a better look at the redhead. His face relaxing again when Donna smiles at him. "Tell your mom I say hi."

 _"Is that Harvey?"_

Donna bites her tongue, trying to hold back a sigh. She loves being able to read people and it was her mom from whom she got this gift, she just isn't used to that very gift being used on her. Over the phone even. "Yes mom," she answers. "He's here and so is Rachel and Mike," she adds now eyeing the two others. "And they also say hi," she improvises, causing the young couple to mumble their greeting in return.

 _"Can you give the phone to Harvey?"_

"What?" she stutters now. "Why?"

 _"Because I never got to thank him for what he did for your father."_

"Mom..."

 _"Honey."_

Donna swallows then, giving in. Her gaze flickers up to meet Harvey's. "She wants to talk to you."

He grins triumphantly as he takes the phone from her hand. "Mrs. Paulsen. How are you?"

 _"I'm fine, Harvey. Thank you for asking, but you know you should call me Martha, son."_

"Martha," he repeats now, his signature smirk gracing his mouth when Donna gives him another pointed look. He'd always been right about her mother liking him.

Mike lets his gaze drift from Donna to Harvey, studying them both for a moment before he glances back at his fiancée who looks equally confused and amused at the scenario playing out in front of them. They might have known their friends for a few years now, but neither of them had ever seen this side.

 _"So I didn't have a chance to thank you in person for what you did for Jim."_

"Just doing my job," he answers truthfully, even though everyone involved knew that not to be all it was. He frowns then, hearing his future mother-in-law mumble something he can't quite make out. He looks at the redhead next to him again, one eyebrow raised as he's trying to make sense of the words. "But there is a reason you're calling, so is there something you –"

Donna's eyes widen now, her hand tapping his arm as she mouths "No, you shouldn't have said that."

 _"Well... You know my daughter."_

Harvey chuckles now. "I do. Yes," he answers, now covering the redhead's hand that previously slapped his arm with his own, a gesture to let her know everything is okay.

 _"And you know she can be very private when it comes to certain things but I heard she's seeing someone."_

"Seeing someone," he repeats, glancing at Donna again and he notices her eyes widen again. He ignores the redhead's warning though. "Yes, she is."

 _"So you know him?"_

"I could say that I do."

 _"What's he like?"_

"Uhm…" Harvey mumbles now, trying to search for the words. "Well…" He starts now. "He's… He's Uhm... He's funny -"

 _"I'd thought you'd be better at describing yourself, son."_

He swallows now, staying quiet for a moment and he notices that familiar all-knowing smile return on the redhead's face, followed by the words she rarely pronounced but did this time around. "Told you."

" _But I'm really happy for you two and you better come along next family day."_

He chuckles now, her mother really an older version of the woman he fell in love with. Just as intuitive as her daughter. "I will," he agrees to Martha's request. "Here's Donna."

Donna smiles and shakes her head at the lawyer's behaviour, now taking her phone from his hand again and bringing it back to her ear. "Mom," she greets her again. "How about I'll call you tonight. Okay?"

" _Yes. Right, you two love birds are having lunch of course. Okay, talk to you later honey. Love you."_

.

.

The brunette turns around just outside of the executive's kitchen, eyeing her friend again. "Donna?"

"Yeah?" she looks up again, now lingering in the door opening as the managing partner stalls behind her.

"Are we still on for tonight? Dinner?"

It takes a few seconds for the redhead to remember what the young lawyer is referring to. "Yes," she answers then. "Of course we are." Rachel smiles brightly in return and continues her path down the fiftieth floor.

He presses his lips together in a thin line, not commenting on his associate's request. He merely brings his hand to the small of the redhead's back, guiding her back to his office. He gives her a small smile when she turns to look at him.

She automatically smiles in return, but she notices the look on his face and studies him for a moment. It not taking long for her to connect the dots, she stalls in front of her cubicle. "I promised Rachel to meet tonight before _Chicago_."

His lips twitch when she accurately reads him. "Okay," he nods now, stepping closer to her again. He turns to look left and right, finding the hallway empty besides the two of them, he reaches for her arm. "Maybe I'll get drinks with Mike first and then -"

She rocks back and forth on her spot, a shiver running down at his touch. She brings her hands to his chest, fingers tracing over the lapels of his suit till she reaches his tie. She crooks her head and smiles. "I don't know how long it will take tonight."

"Okay," he fakes a pout, bringing his hands to her waist. "Well, you can call me after if you want to. Or you could just come by," he smiles now. "I know you have a key somewhere."

She grins, fingers slipping around the silk fabric. She fixes the knot.

"And if you don't manage to come over," he whispers looking her in the eye. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth and just looks at her for a moment. "I'll survive."

"You'll survive?"

He nods, trying to ignore her mocking tone. "Just one night though," he admits.

She laughs now, giving in to his words. She leans closer and presses a kiss against his lips. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Specter."

He pulls back the slightest and she takes a step back, but his hand keeps holding her at her elbow. A frown now forming on his face as he repeats her words in his mind and he looks at the clock on her desk. "It's two thirty."

"Ooh well," she shrugs, letting her fingers tap against his chest one last time. She now steps out of his embrace and rounds the partition of her cubicle. "I guess that means you get to kiss me goodbye twice today," she announces now sitting down on her desk chair. She winks at him. "Lucky you."

.

.

Harvey looks over the settlement proposal Mike typed up earlier that day, it not being something that actually needed to be done. Mike had always been more than a competent lawyer, even before that became legal, but with the current and upcoming changes ahead they decided to do one last case together.

"Looks good," he states then, closing the folder again. He throws it back on the coffee table and reaches for the crystal tumbler filled with scotch. Pouring both of them a glass, he slides one over the table to the junior partner. "To our last case."

Donna crooks her head, trying to hold in a chuckle but his eyes flicker up to meet hers instantly. Finding her linger in the door opening to what's now Mike's office, he pushes himself out of the chair and walks over to the redhead. The junior partner's gaze now following his boss' movement.

"Ooh come on," Donna shifts on her place, signalling the drinks on the table. "Last case?" she repeats now with a laugh. "You two might not work every case together, but you still did cases with Jessica after she made managing partner and it will be the same now."

Harvey smiles, crooking his head he now looks at her.

"Anyway," she continues tearing her gaze from the table and looking back up at Harvey. "I was coming to say goodbye." Her gaze meeting his in that exact moment, reminding him of her words earlier that afternoon. "To have dinner with your fiancée," she adds briefly smiling at Mike before she looks at Harvey again.

"Have fun," he counters, taking one last step towards her and he gives her a quick kiss as a goodbye.

Mike grins at the scene playing out in front of him. This afternoon before the phone call the two had kept themselves from touching so much he momentarily wondered if they were even together. He reaches for his glass of scotch now, taking a big sip and he can't help but smile when the older lawyer returns.

Harvey rolls his eyes at the look on the younger man's face. "What's wrong with you?"

"You two are cute."

The older man doesn't comment, just looks down because even though he agreed to the junior partner's statement he's not going to admit that. He walks back to the chair before sitting down. Now finally reaching for his own glass, he swirls the glass around and looks at the auburn liquid.

"Harvey."

The managing partner hums and eyes the younger man.

"That phone call today, during lunch. With Donna's mom…"

Harvey shifts in his chair now, eyebrows knitting together as he waits for Mike to continue his sentence.

"I'm just wondering how you did it."

Harvey frowns, bringing his hand up to the bridge of his nose. Pinching it. "I'm about a thousand percent sure I'm going to regret asking this but what?"

"You two have been together for a weekend," Mike starts shifting in his chair, he places his empty glass back on the table. Now going for a refill. "And you already have a better relationship with Donna's parents than I do with Rachel's and we're weeks away from getting married –"

"Yeah," Harvey mutters, placing his empty glass down too. He slides it over the glass table towards the younger man. "But then again, I'm not an ex-fraud."

Mike fakes a laugh now, throwing the managing partner a pointed look along with it.

Harvey swallows, picking up the newly filled glass tumbler again and he leans back in his chair, not missing the almost serious look of concern on Mike's face. "Look," he starts then. "I've known Donna's mother almost as long as I've known Donna herself and she might have always been on team Harvey but her dad can literally shoot me..."

Mike takes a sip from the auburn liquid, letting out a sigh.

"So," Harvey continues, letting the glass rest on the armrest of his chair. "If you're worried about Robert or Laura. It doesn't matter, Mike. Rachel loves you and in the end, all they want is for her to be happy. They'll come around."

"Wow," Mike mutters, slowly nodding as he takes in Harvey's words and he can't help but agree. "Donna's really rubbed off on you."

.

.

Finalising some files after Mike left the office, Harvey goes through the stack of papers on his desk again. Moving papers from left to right his gaze lands on one of the binders he used the week before to get Donna to consider options. He reaches for it now, hand resting on top of it for a moment and he smiles softly. Happy she found what she was looking for, happy he was able to help her make this decision.

Slowly lifting his gaze he looks at the empty cubicle outside of his office, the sight now not scaring him anymore. He remembers their conversation from that morning then, promising Donna he would arrange her an office and make her new position official. Lifting up the binder, he makes his way down to his fellow name partner's office. Hoping the man is in the office at last.

"Louis?" he knocks on the glass door, waiting for the other lawyer to look up at him before he enters the office. "Do you have a minute?"

Louis sighs loudly and shifts on his place. Actually having been wrapping up for the day himself, he takes a look at the binder in the other man's hand. He recognises it as the item Harvey asked for two weeks ago. "Harvey," the older lawyer starts. "If this is about the open positions. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Actually," Harvey pushes through, taking the final step towards the man's desk. He places the binder down again. "It's for Donna."

"Okay," Louis bobs his head up and down. "What is it, Harvey?"

"When I asked you for this," Harvey taps on the binder. "It was because of Donna. She uhm.. Before we got Mike into the bar, she told me she wanted to do more. Something else and I needed this so I could give her an idea of the options the firm has to offer."

Louis glances at the binder on his desk and back up to Harvey, a nearly inaudible 'and' leaving his lips.

"I want to give Donna the position as head of HR."

Louis slowly takes in the managing partner's words. "Head of Human Resources," he repeats now. "That's a seat at the table," he adds now, a slight hint of hesitation clear in his voice but just because the redhead is his friend too and he only has her best interest at heart.

"It is," Harvey admits, smiling softly at the idea.

Louis narrows his gaze in on Harvey then, another sudden thought coming to mind. The question pronounced before he can think it over. "Are you doing this just to keep her at the firm?"

"Louis."

"I know you two are together," Louis continues, for the first time acknowledging the situation between his two friends. "But are you?"

"No," Harvey shakes his head. "Yes we are together, but I love her and I would support her no matter what." He pauses for a moment, placing his hand on the binder again. "But she likes this," he taps on the stack of paper again. "She's good at this and she wants to stay here and I know that technically I could decide this on my own, but I promised to make decisions like this with you. That's why I'm coming to you now. To inform you on the chances ahead."

Louis nods slowly but still doesn't speak as he recalls an earlier moment.

"Come on this is Donna," Harvey pleads now. "When she worked for me, she had my back and would kill anyone coming for me. When she worked for you, she did the same exact thing. You and I both know that if she left tomorrow, this firm would fall apart in a heartbeat."

"I know," Louis comments then. "And I'm on board with the plan but that we got an application a few days back for that exact position. Someone who's resume seems to be perfect…" He lets out a breath. His head slowly starting to shake as he watches Harvey. "I already set a date for an interview."


	10. Chapter 10 - Chief Operating Officer

**First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who's been following this story, marked it as favourite or left a review (whether that was once or on every chapter) THANK YOU SO MUCH, really means a lot to me. I also want to say thank you for sticking around, this fic was supposed to be finished more than 6 weeks ago but I guess you all know where my inspiration went after the start of this season, so it's been slow. BUT IT IS DONE. YES. This is the LAST CHAPTER (but it's extra long) and I'm actually very emotional about the fact that this came to an end (something that hasn't happened since wrapping up Learn to love again).. so I really really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I would LOVE to know your thoughts, so shoot me a review. Enjoy and hope to see you at my other fics again. XX - M**

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 **CHAPTER 10: CHIEF OPERATING OFFICER**

* * *

"What?" The managing partner mutters in an instant, his eyes closing along with the words. He's trying to wrap his brain around what the other man is telling him.

"I already set a date for an interview," Louis repeats. "With you."

Harvey lets out a sigh, the hand pinching the bridge of his nose now dropping to his side. "I heard you," he answers flatly. "I just… How?"

"You were already in Chicago, I couldn't reach you so I made a decision," Louis explains to Harvey who's slowly starting to digest the news. "I cc'd you on the email," Louis continues now. "Didn't you get it?"

He frowns now, repeating the lawyer's words in his mind. He slowly reaches for the phone from the pocket of his pants, unlocking it to open his mail. Scrolling through the messages he spots it now, the one from the man opposite of him regarding the hiring of a COO. His mouth drops and he swallows thickly. "Louis."

The lawyer presses his lips together at the pleading tone the managing partner uses and he takes in the look on the man's face that comes along with it. "Harvey," Louis starts with a slow shake of his head. "I can't go back on this. At least meet the woman."

His jaw clenches and he stuffs his phone back into the pocket of his suit pants. He really doesn't want to give in, but he also knows he has no other option than to do so. "Ok," he sighs then. "Fine."

.

.

Rachel shifts over the light blue couch, reaches for a piece of sushi roll with her chopsticks and brings it to her lips. She hums in appreciation, her eyes closing as she enjoys the food the two of them picked up on their way to the redhead's apartment. "Mmm," she mumbles then, eyeing her friend. "It's too late to change the catering, right?"

Donna laughs and shakes her head as she watches her friend and she reaches for her glass of wine. "I think you know the answer to that," she counters with a bob of her head, now taking a sip from her glass.

"I know. I do," the young lawyer answers with a sigh as she digs in for another piece of sashimi from the plate on the coffee table. She eyes the salmon for a moment before she looks back up at Donna. "Besides got to keep the groom happy."

The redhead laughs at that. "I thought Mike liked sushi?"

"He does," Rachel admits in between bites and she places her chopsticks down on the napkin in order to reach for her glass of wine. "It's just," she pauses pulling her leg up on the couch as she leans against the backrest. "He's like my dad in that. Sometimes I wish he had a more refined palette, I don't know. Like Harvey."

Donna bites her tongue now, not missing the look her friend gives her. "Very subtle, Rach," she whispers, downing the remainder of wine from her glass.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The redhead raises one perfectly sculptured eyebrow and gives the younger woman a pointed look before leaning forward and refilling both their glasses by emptying the bottle of wine. Her gaze now remaining on the bridal magazines scattered over the table, she just waits for her friend to make the comments she knows are coming.

"Ooh come on," Rachel whines now, taking her refilled glass from the redhead's hand. "You haven't said a thing about it all since Saturday night," she counters, poking Donna's knee with her index finger.

Donna's gaze flickers to her friend for the briefest of moments, her shoulders shrugging once. She moves to sit back on the couch herself. "What do you want me to say?" she counters, still not fully answering the questions she knows the brunette has, but the soft smile on her lips already giving most of her answers away. She's just not used to being the one that has to answer the questions.

Rachel crooks her head, her forehead creases and she shakes her head for a second at the way her friend acts. "I just want to know if you're happy."

She bobs her head up and down, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling but she can't. "I am," she answers truthfully, now bringing her glass back to her lips. She takes another sip ans smiles into her glass. "I really am."

The brunette beams in return, raising her glass in a toast she lets in cling against Donna's. "I'll toast to that," she adds giving her friend a smile. "Donna," she continues after another sip of wine. "What's going to happen at work now?"

Donna's eyes flicker up upon hearing that question, her gaze locking in on the brown eyes of the younger woman. "What do you mean?" she asks unsure.

"Mike told me you might leave the firm."

"Well, I'm not." She shrugs in a beat, now pressing her lips together in a thin line she thinks she never planned on doing _that_. She twists on her spot, looks ahead to point on the wall in the distance and she swallows once. "But I am leaving Harvey," she clarifies, for the first time pronouncing the words out loud since she mentioned to him that she wanted more. She exhales once more, now turning back to look at Rachel she can't help but notice questions written in her friend's eyes and she continues with her explanation. "I'm going to work in HR."

Rachel takes the time to go over the redhead's words and their meaning. The position very fitting for the woman sitting right next to her, she knows the redhead would excel at it. Knows that Donna excels at everything she does and she also knows it is basically just comes down to giving her the recognition and title for the work Donna has been doing for years already, but she has her friend's best interest at heart and she can't help but ask. "Are you staying for him?"

Donna already shakes her head before Rachel has fully pronounced her question. "No," she whispers looking at her friend again. "He's part of the reason I'm staying, but I'm staying for me. I love it at the firm, you, Mike, Louis and Harvey. You're all family and like I told him I don't want to leave that behind. But instead of being just a secretary I get to do something else, something I'm good at. What I want," she recalls the words she spoke before. "And I get my own office."

Rachel chuckles at the way Donna added that last line, the glistering in the redhead's eyes in that very moment and she smiles brightly now. "I just wanted to make sure," she explains with a raise of her glass again, she brings it to toast with Donna's once more. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

A buzzing sound coming from the dining room table prevents Donna from answering as she quickly leans forward to place her glass back on the small table in front of them. "Sorry," she excuses herself, getting up from the couch she tiptoes her way around it and scoops her phone from table. "It's my mom."

Rachel waves with her hand, motioning for the redhead to answer the call. She turns back on her seat, placing her wineglass on the table. She decides to make herself useful in the meantime and stacks the dirty plates and empty water glasses onto each other. Rounding the couch herself, she smiles at her friend who fakes an eye-roll at whatever it is her mother is telling her. She makes her way to the kitchen now and places the dishes into the sink.

Waiting for the sink to fill with warm water, Rachel uses the moment to observe the small kitchen of her friend. Her gaze automatically landing on the bouquet of flowers at the dresser she had already seen upon arrival. Her lips curl up in a soft smile, fairly certain the arrangement of flowers in question was Harvey's doing. Even though she had no doubts on the matter, Harvey always having been there for her friend, it's still reassuring to see that he's treating her friend the way she deserves.

She shuffles on her spot, reaching around to close the tab and clean the plates. Placing them on the drainer to dry, she reaches for a towel to wipe her hands clean. A post-it note on the fridge now catching her attention, the handwriting it's covered with in particular. It undeniably her boss's and she grins enthusiastically at the written content.

 _ **No wedding in Vegas**_

Lifting the yellow piece of paper from the door, she carries the object back to the living room. Holding it up for the redhead to see as she places herself down on the couch next to her friend again.

Ending the call with her mother, Donna places her phone back on the table and turns around to return her attention to her friend. Her eyes land on the two by two inch paper and more specifically his words in the movement and she bites her tongue now, already feeling the brunette's gaze narrow in on her.

"It's all very new?"

"What? It is…"

Rachel challenges the other woman's statement with an amused but pointed look. Wiggling the post-it note in front of the redhead's face, she now repeats the words written down on it. "No wedding in Vegas! Don.."

The redhead shrugs it off, reaches forward and snatches the piece of paper from her friend's hand. Her gaze automatically lowering to look at the words again when it's in her own hands. "This… It's just a joke."

Rachel shake her head, not buying the way Donna brushes this off but before she can comment the redhead continues.

"This morning," she mumbles now, a soft chuckle escaping her lips and she looks down when she feels a blush creep up her cheeks. "I Uhm… I told him it only really hit me this morning, that we're actually doing this. That we're together now," she explains with a smile. "That it's not what happens -"

"In Vegas, stays in Vegas," Rachel fills in the rest of the sentence.

"Exactly," Donna replies, leaning forward to reach for her glass of wine again she carefully places the post-it note on the surface in front of her. "Anyway," she continues, moving the glass from one hand to the other. "That's when he said that it wouldn't have stayed in Vegas if we'd been there instead of Chicago, but that we might have come back hitched and I told him I don't want to get married in Vegas."

The young lawyer stares at her friend now, her eyes wide and her mouth almost left agape, feeling like Donna doesn't even realise the sincerity of what she just explained to her and what it really means. "Don," Rachel speaks now. "He wants to marry you."

"Who wouldn't," the redhead instinctively fires back, before she can really register Rachel's words and what it is that her friend is trying to tell her. Her mind soon catching up on the conversation, she swallows now falling silent. Her eyes widening herself and she speechlessly stares back at the brunette for a moment. "Oh my god."

Rachel squeals now, clapping her hands in excitement prior to lunging forward to embrace her friend in a big hug. Squealing again, she moves back and her hands land on Donna's shoulders. Shaking her around for a moment as both of them are just lost for words. "I know he hasn't asked you yet," Rachel comments now moving back to her spot on the couch and the words are instantly followed by a look from Donna. "And you haven't said yes and everything…" the brunette brushes that of with a wave of her hand. "But yes I'll be your maid of honour."

Donna laughs softly at the way Rachel is now using her own tactic on her. "Ok let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we. He hasn't proposed," she counters now, trying to reason with the wedding enthusiastic opposite of her. "We literally got together four days ago," she continues rationally. "It's that you were there otherwise you wouldn't even have known we are together yet and most importantly, he used to joke about us being married all the time back in the day."

Rachel crooks her head, holding back a sigh at her friend being the rational one. The over-thinker, the questioner. "Donna," she calls for the redhead's attention now. "Would he joke about it now? With you two being together?"

The redhead slowly shakes her head at those words, there's a difference between casually bringing it up now vs the banter back in the day. The very last time this came up just after Mike joined the firm and that was years ago. Deep down she knows that this isn't that, this is different. This is the conversation they had back in Chicago. _The rest of our lives. The whole shebang._

Rachel's lips twitch back into a grin as she watches her friend take it all in, the silence and the emotions rushing over her face enough for her to know that she was right. "He still mentioned it."

.

.

He moves through his apartment, rounding the kitchen island he reaches for a glass from one of the cabinets and fills it up with water. Taking a sip, he looks around his apartment. It's his first real night back at the place and it already doesn't feel the way it did before he left the city. His gaze lands on the little cactus at the end of the counter and he remembers the time she brought that over. How she told him his place needed life. At the time he had rolled his eyes at her comment, but deep down he had already known that statement to be true.

Ever since that day and especially the last couple of months he had looked at his apartment and considered it empty. Empty in a way that can't be fixed with furniture and for months he had dreamt of her being here. Of him sharing this with her and he now considers his words of earlier that day a lie. He can't even survive one night without her, but he will if it's what makes her happy.

He finds himself wandering through the open space with his phone in his hand. A text message to her already opened, he looks down at the screen and finally types the only thing on his mind.

 _ **Wish you were here. Goodnight, I love you – x**_

.

.

Rachel shifts forward over the couch, letting her feet fall back to the floor again she now searches through the bridal magazines on the table. There really not being any need for her to go through those anymore as most of her wedding is already planned, but it's part of the evenings she set with Donna. Moving another magazine to the left a buzzing sound catches her intention and her gaze instantly lands on the redhead's phone.

She didn't mean to look, but it happened. The screen illuminated and with the notification in clear sight she reads a part of her boss' text. Her lips curling up into a bright smile at the 'I love you' and she feels incredibly happy for her friend. Sliding back on the couch now, she leans against the backrest and turns to look in the direction of the kitchen. "Donna," she calls the redhead. "Leave the wine."

Donna pops her head out of the other room now, a still closed bottle of wine and opener in her hands. She gives the brunette a questioning look, making her way over to the couch.

Rachel turns back to reach for the redhead's phone, holding it up she takes the bottle and opener from Donna's hand. Not saying a word as they now exchange objects, she turns back around and notices the smile tugging on her friend's lips and the glister appearing in her eyes when she checks the message. "I'm going to head home," Rachel tells her. "Looks like you have somewhere else to be too."

Donna lifts her gaze from the screen in her hand back up to her friend. "Rach, you don't have –"

Her sentence interrupted when Rachel steps closer and gives her another hug as a form of saying goodnight. "Go."

.

.

Harvey shifts over the mattress to the middle of the bed. The covers feel cold and the headboard is hard against his back. He's not even sure why he's going over the documents in this particular place but he figures it having to do something with his inability to sleep. It's too early to sleep anyway, but every time his focus falls on the empty spot next to him he distracts himself with work. His concentration far from being optimal, he finds himself staring at the ceiling more often than he's willing to admit.

He flips over another page, gaze scanning the paragraphs but the little information he did take away from the file in front of him long forgotten at a knocking sound coming from his living room. His head turns to look to the right, momentarily wondering if the sound was a fabrication of his imagination. Anything to distract him from the task at hand but another knock follows and he smiles now. Dropping the papers on his left he pushes the cover aside and hurries himself out of bed.

Grin spreading wider over his face with every step he nears the door, already knows it can only be her at this hour. Letting out one last breath, he stalls in place and opens the door to her.

She jumps up from leaning against the wall at the first turn of the lock, an irrational wave of nerves rushing over her, her hands fidget with the handle of the overnight bag she brought along. It doesn't take long for the door to open and her view to chance from the white door to his face. Her eyes instantly locking with his.

"Hey."

She rocks back and forth on her spot, whispering the same greeting in return and maybe for the first time ever instead of just marching inside his place she stands there for a moment. Just taking in the man she now gets to call hers, clad in grey sweatpants and a fitting black t-shirt.

"Hey," she mumbles for the second time, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. Her gaze flickers back up over his frame to meet his eyes, a sly smile now gracing her lips.

He quirks an eyebrow at her reaction, it only matching the playful smirk he flashes her and he thinks he'll have to get used to seeing the redhead look at him like this. So flustered. He steps aside when he realises she's actually waiting for him to do something, opening the door a bit further he speaks then. "I take you're here because of the wedding planning?"

Donna's gaze darts up again.

He notices the slightest hint of confusion in her eyes and he grins at the fact that for once he caught her off guard. He adds to his tease. "You know to check something out? Measure something?"

She catches up on his reference at last and a soft chuckle escapes her as she moves inside of his penthouse apartment. "Well," she muses staying close to him. "I could do some measurements tomorrow morning but that wouldn't have anything to do with wedding planning."

He swallows now, visibly taken off guard by her remark and he only snaps out of his momentary daze when he hears the clicking of her heels on his wooden floor. His gaze landing on the redhead, he watches her make her way through his apartment like all the other times she did before.

When she looks over her shoulder in his direction and winks at him, his body finally comes back into movement. Closing the front door, he now follows his girlfriend through the living room and straight towards his bedroom. He lingers in the door opening, watching her dump her bag on his bed and move to undo her coat.

He takes two big strides to get closer to her, one hand moving to her waist he turns her just a little so she's facing him and he helps her bring the heavy fabric of her trench coat over her shoulders. "Look who can't survive a night without the other now," he teases her taking the coat in his hands as he steps around her. His lips near her ear. "Not that I'm complaining."

She chuckles and shakes her head, eyes closing at the tickling sensation of his warm breath against her neck. "No mister Specter," she declares, turning her head ever so slightly to the right to look at him. "I can survive a night without you," she continues, giving him a devilish smile that shortly turns softer after his fake pout. "I just don't want to."

"Good," he whispers pressing a kiss on her neck behind her ear, stepping aside now he moves her coat to his other arm and speeds towards the lounger to hang it over the backrest. He wanders back to the duvet, leaning over it to assemble the files he'd been reading earlier. He glances to his right, watching her step out of her heels near the cabinet. He sees her bring her hands to the button of her jeans, undoing the fly and he catches himself outright staring when she wiggles herself out of her jeans. Placing the stack of files on the nightstand he rounds the bed and sits down on the foot-end of the bed next to her overnight bag.

Pulling her sweater over her head, she folds the knitted fabric and places it down on the bed. Now briefly looking up at him from under her lashes, she tries to ignore the big brown puppy eyes staring at her, she redirects her focus on her bag. Opening it up, she rummages through the contents. "Shit."

He frowns, hands pressing down on the duvet on either side of his legs. His head tilting to look up at the redhead. "What?"

"I forgot my pyjama's."

He thinks for a moment, wondering if she did and if she did if it was on purpose, his lips twitching up in a smile at the thought. He pushes her bag aside and shifts a little over the bed to sit right in front of her. His hands finding their place on her hips again. "Well, it's not like you have to wear anything."

Her eyes close and a soft laugh escapes her lips. "Says the one in sweatpants and a t-shirt."

"I can take them off."

She snickers at the sparkle in his eyes that came with his statement. Letting her hands slip through his hair, she messes it up and brings her hands to his shoulders. "You should," she replies, pulling on the fabric. Lifting the edge of his shirt, fingers momentarily brushing over his bare chest while he lifts his arms and helps her remove the piece of clothing. "So I can wear it," she pulls it out of his grasp before he gets the chance to toss it aside.

His arms drops in defeat, hands resting on her hips again and he brings her closer. Lips now placing a kiss on her stomach. "Wait a second," he whispers, pressing another kiss against her skin before he gets up, grabbing her bag in the movement and he saunters back to the cabinet. Placing her bag on top of it, he opens the second drawer and he searches through some t-shirts. Fishing out an old Harvard shirt at last and he hands it to her.

She only questions his actions when she starts the unfold the t-shirt he just handed her. It definitely being smaller than any of his regular shirts and her face starts to fall into a frown. A motion that doesn't go unnoticed by him, resulting in him stepping closer to her.

"It's mine," he reassures her, bringing his right index finger to her chin, lifting it so he can look her in the eye because he knows her well enough to realise to which dark thoughts her pretty little mind is able to wander.

"I've known you for over a decade no way you ever fit in this."

He smiles now, bringing his hands back to her waist. "Okay, listen," he tells her. "I got that shirt when I went to Harvard and you know in which circumstances I left home." She hums as he starts to pry the t-shirt he just handed her back. "So that also meant that, yes, for the very first time in my life I had to do my own laundry."

She chuckles once at the look on his face.

"And I ended up with an entire bag of t-shirts about this size." He lifts it now, bringing the fabric back over her head, he helps her put it on.

"Why did you keep it?" she asks as he removes her hair from under the shirt and lets it hang down her shoulders, his hands moving to her sides. He pulls softly on the fabric to make it come down to her hips and he smiles at how perfectly it fits.

"Because my dad got it for me."

Her lips part, a comment lacking she leans forward instead. Lifting herself on her toes, she presses a kiss against his lips. "I love you."

"I know."

His answer results in a playful push against his chest and he falls back, sitting on the edge of the bed like a few minutes ago. His hands pulling her along with him in the movement as his back now hits the duvet. She giggles and her own hands fall on either side of his head trying to brace her fall. He wraps his arms around her waist holding her close as she falls to the side.

"Ooh." She mutters in surprise when her frame comes down on his bed and in some way this wasn't what she expected at all. Not that her thoughts had ever wandered to the exact feeling of his mattress. If and only if not when, and she's not saying her mind ever did go there, but if it did it, far more interesting things would occupy her mind.

He glances at her in surprise, turning on his side to get a better look at her.

"Your mattress is hard. I didn't… I -"

"It's new," he answers then offering her a smile and when he sees the questions starting to form in her eyes he explains. "Got it a few weeks ago, still needs to be broken in."

Her lips curl up in a smile, she had no way of knowing he did this or that she even wanted this to be done, but this one silly fact made her stomach flutter. "Well," she rolls on her stomach, her body now half draped over his and she lets her hand trace muscles over his torso. "I guess that means we have to stay in your bed a lot."

.

.

He runs his hand along her arm, blindly tracing lines between the freckles on her skin. His eyes haven't left her since the moment she crawled under the white sheets of his bed. Reality a million times better than any of his dreams about her, he presses a kiss against her cheek and he can feel her smile before she turns her head to look at him again. Fingers trailing down to reach for her hand, he holds it as he speaks. "I talked to Louis this afternoon."

She hums, tilts her head a little waiting for him to continue.

"About you taking on the HR department and he's on board, there's just one little thing. It really is nothing, that position is yours."

"What?" she whispers.

"When we were in Chicago someone applied for the position of COO," he answers seeing her swallow a little. "Which is kind of remarkable since we didn't make any job offers public yet but the thing is, Louis already agreed to a meeting. But you don't have to worry because I -"

"No," she whispers and he's the one to frown now. "No you're not going to cancel that meeting upfront and give the position to me."

"Don.."

She shakes her head once more and gives him a knowing look. "You're going to go to that meeting. Give the woman an honest chance and if anything... I might work for her."

He looks at her, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Or I'll stay with you," she states the other option, her head crooking just a little to look him in the eye.

He lets out a breath. "Donna, that's not what you want," he whispers turning her hand over beneath his. "What about your rule."

She leans forward, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "We're not the same people we were twelve years ago, Harvey. We could have both and make it work, we could but I do would like to do something else," she reasons. "Or at least give it a shot."

He smiles, pulling her closer and holding her in his arms as he whispers. "You'll get that job."

.

.

* * *

[Tuesday]

She pries one eye open at the sound of his alarm echoing through the room, it's so early the sunlight is barely creeping into the room at this hour. She can sense him roll over, seemingly stretch his arm to put an end to the noise now fully waking her up.

He rolls back on his back, his head turning to look to his left when she turns over inside his embrace. "Sorry," he apologises then for the ungodly hour on which his alarm went off. Even earlier than hers the day before.

She grins, snuggles closer to him. Her head resting on his shoulder and she moves her left hand over his chest in a lazy abstract pattern. "Who has an early alarm now?" she whispers pressing a kiss against his skin. "Do you take this long for your hair?"

He rolls his eyes and a guttural sound escapes his lips in the form of a laugh, voice still husky this early in the morning. He brings his arms around her and holds her in his embrace. "Actually," he starts, tilting his head to look at her. "I used to go for a run every Tuesday morning."

"You can go."

He chuckles. "And leave this bed with you? Nope not a chance."

She pushes herself up a little, hand patting against his chest. She slides her hand over his neck to his cheek, just holding his face for a moment while she looks at him. A soft sigh leaving her lips she leans forward and gives him a peck on his lips. "It's okay," she reassures him, bringing her hand back to his chest. She returns to a sitting position, a motion he follows, but he leans into her now.

"We both have our own rituals and things we do. You run, I do yoga," she reasons, her hands now back on his chest and her knee presses against his thigh. "We don't have to give up on that, we just need to learn to combine it. You go run," she orders almost pushing him out of his own bed.

His feet hit the ground and he comes to a stand, instantly turning around he faces her again. "Will you join me then?"

She sniggers now letting herself fall back on his bed and she stretches herself out over the mattress like a starfish. "Nope, this bed is all mine now."

He shakes his head, knee already sliding back over the duvet he uses his hands to crawl back towards her. Leaning back in, his lips brush against hers in a lazy kiss. "Or. We. Could. Do. An. Alternative. Workout," he mumbles in between kisses.

She grins at his plead, but shakes her head. Her hands falling back to his shoulders, she increases the distance between them. "If you hurry up, we can shower together when you come back."

"Ok," he gives in now, leaning forward one last time for another quick kiss, he pushes himself to stand and makes his way to the cabinet, followed by the bathroom. Returning in his running clothes he finds the redhead curled up on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow and her bare leg is wrapped around the sheet. The sight alone nearly enough to stop him from going out at all, but he also knows that she'd deny him that promise of a shower if he were to do so.

Hearing movement coming from the direction of the bathroom, she peers through her lashes of her half opened eyes. His frame coming in sight again, she watches him pull a tshirt over his head and she swallows now, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. Clenching the pillow that still smells of him to her frame, she almost regrets pushing him to go for a run.

He catches her staring at him, but this time he doesn't comment. He lets her have the moment and focuses on his next task. Lifting his running shoes from the ground he makes his way back to the bed and sits down next to her to put on his shoes.

She can't help but let her hand move over his back as he leans forward, fingers slipping under the fabric of his shirt and over his exposed skin causing him to stiffen under her touch.

Her name is on the tip of his tongue, both a warning and a plead. He ties the last lace, sitting back up he turns his torso to face her. Now using his own hand to pry hers from his skin, he bites his lip to stop himself from smirking but the look on her face is far too amusing. He opts on not kissing her goodbye, sure he'll lose the last bit of restraint he still has if he did and he pushes himself back on his feet. "See you soon."

She catches him wink at her and her stomach flips at the sight of it. A shiver running all the way down her spine and settling into a burning sensation deep in the pit of her stomach. She can merely lift her hand from the duvet, waving him goodbye as he disappears from her sight. The sound of the front door falling shut making her swallow and she chuckles at her own behaviour. Her happiness, her need to be with him. Burrying her face in his pillow, she muffles a groan at the realisation that she has no clue as to how long his runs usually last.

Stretching her body once more, long legs now tangling in the sheets and her hands press against the headboard, she rolls out of his bed mere seconds later. The wooden floor cold against her bare feet, she wiggles her toes and lets out another yawn. Deciding to get some fresh air herself, she opens the door to his balcony and steps outside in just her panties and the shirt he gave her last night.

Eyeing the space she's never set foot inside, she stares at the two chairs and small table and wonders if he ever took the time to enjoy a meal outside with this view. She takes another step towards the railing, hands dropping to the metal bar and she pushes her hands to either side, bringing her body closer to the edge. Staring into the distance she admires the sunrise, the view here a million times better than from her own apartment.

She looks down then, gaze moving over the nearby buildings to the trees and the street down below and that's when she spots him, now only jogging over the sidewalk in a constant pace and she smiles again at the sight of her man. The one she wanted to call hers for such a long time that it still feels incredibly surreal that she now can. Even though all the evidence suggests in that direction, she woke up in his bed, in his arms, dressed in his shirt and she's now looking at him from his balcony.

When he turns the corner and disappears out of her sight here too, she pushes herself back on her feet. Hands tapping against the railing one last time before turning around and tiptoeing back inside the penthouse. She paces through his bedroom, opening up all the curtains in the room and she moves to the living area next. Repeating the task there.

Opening up a door to the balcony to let some fresh air in here too, she finds herself wandering through his apartment. She's been here numerous of times, often to deliver something or pick something up. She's been here with and without him, the latter just in different situations than this morning. Most times she let herself in, did what she needed to do and if she needed to speak to him she'd take place at one of the many seating options. She would pour herself a drink and observe, but she never really looked around.

She rounds the dining room table, hand tracing the edge of the surface and she chuckles at the precise placement of the chairs. The entire area looking like it's only been used a handful of times, she also knows that is most likely to be true. He makes extremely long hours, dines with clients or has take-out at the office. Every once in awhile with pictures their future nights now, them having dinner at either his or her place. Maybe a restaurant or just at the firm, the location not really something that matters as long as it's them.

She skips along a painting now, gaze moving over the frame. She never really understood the piece and if she has her way it would be replaced by a more colourful painting or maybe a picture of them. Moving along she eyes the records near the fireplace, one of his father on top. She carefully lifts it from the stack and turns it over in her hand, opening it up she takes in the pictures printed on the inside. Her hand moving over them, she lingers on the one she knows all too well. The one he now has in his office.

She smiles softly at the memory of his father and removes the record from the cover, putting it on. The room fills with the smooth sounds of a saxophone. Unmistakingly the one and only Gordon Specter, a lump forms in her throat. How she misses this man.

Eyeing the clock now she realises fifteen minutes have passed since he left for his run. She still doesn't have a clue as to how long his usual run lasts, the ungodly hour he got up an indication for that being quite some time. She also knows he'll cut his run short and make his way back to her as soon as possible. Retreating to the kitchen she starts with making coffee. Going through his cabinets she picks out two cups first, her gaze then landing on the can of vanilla and her heart skips another beat. She rummages through the rest of his kitchen, opening one cabinet after the other and finally his fridge in search of food.

His hand slams against the back wall of the elevator, catching his bodyweight before he runs into the object itself. Still out of breath he turns around and hits the button on the bottom right, his shoulders now slumping as he rests against the wall. He cut his run short by half the miles and he increased his regular pace in order to get back as soon as possible. He takes another deep breath, head now tilting up to look at the floor numbers, he counts down as the metal box moves up to his destination. It's only a half a minute later when it arrives at the penthouse and the dinging sound makes him push himself back on his feet.

It's only then that he catches a glimpse of his own reflection in wall of the mirror and he realises that even though he's only been away for half of the duration of his usual run, pushing the speed this much made him one sweaty mess and this will surely counter affect running into to the arms of the woman he loves earlier than planned.

Pulling out his key he exits the elevator and strides the three steps leading to his front door. He brings his hand to the doorknob, a short-lived frown falls on his face as he realises the door is open. He pushes through then, not sure if he forgot to close it himself or if this was her.

"It's open," she calls for him the moment she hears sounds coming from the direction of the front door, her lips curling up at thuds of his footsteps on the floor. She continues her search for cutlery now. "I didn't know if you brought your key."

He gets stopped in his tracks when he spots her then, moving around in his kitchen like she owns the place and maybe she does. She places the two cups of coffee on the kitchen island, now turning around to face him. Her gaze landing on the key in his hand just before he tosses it in the bowl on the counter.

"Wow."

She breaks out in a grin now, her eyes locking with his once more the moment she steps closer. Arms stretched out, she tries to reach for him.

He catches her hands, trying to hold her at a distance just a little. "Don.. I'm all sweaty and sticky," he warns her, voice slow as he's still recovering from his run.

"Nothing I can't handle," she counters, stepping closer and bringing their hands down in the movement. She presses a quick kiss against his lips before she lets go all together and returns to turn off the stove.

His gaze follows her movement and he watches her pick two slices of bread out of the toaster oven, dropping them into the plates. She now reaches for the pan. "You made breakfast?"

"Ooh," she huffs, pointing the wooden spatula in his direction. "Don't sound too surprised, mister."

He laughs at that, the _that's not what I meant_ on the tip of his tongue he asks her what she made instead.

She signals for him to sit down first, an order he follows without much objection. He looks at her, still awaiting her answer to his question.

"Well," she continues now lifting the two plates and placing them on the breakfast bar. "It's not like you actually had that much food here, so it's just some toast with eggs and avocado," she reasons passing the kitchen island to take place on the bar stool next to him, pulling up her leg and reaches for her cup of coffee.

He smiles then, just watching her for a moment while she quietly reaches for yesterday's newspaper and flips through it as if they have done this a million times before and maybe in a way they have. He redirects his gaze to his plate, at last, now finally delving into the breakfast she made him.

"This is nice," he mumbles glancing at her again. He brings his hand up to rest on her leg, resulting in a look from her. She moves along when he brings her leg to rest on his lap. His fingers still tapping against her calve as both of them continue to enjoy their breakfast in silence.

He takes the last sip of his coffee a few minutes later, head tilting and his gaze moves back to land on her. He watches her turn over another page, reading some article in the section he never even bothered opening and he chuckles then, realising that this is something he didn't know about her.

She doesn't look up at the sound, knows that if she does she won't be able to finish her meal. His hand on her leg way to distracting already, she reads the same paragraph for the third time now.

He catches the way her lips tug up into a smile and the way her brows knit together, as if she's trying to focus on something. He does know it's not the article, but rather him being the distraction. How slowly she eats another hint giving that away. He shifts over the bar stool, turning to face her a bit more and he leans forward and steals a bite from her plate.

"Hey."

He bites his tongue, but can't help himself from smiling when she finally redirects her attention to him.

"That's mine."

"You're eating too slow," he points out, signalling her plate with a nod of his head.

Quirking an eyebrow, she repeats the painstakingly slow way of taking another bite. "Why?"

"You know why."

She laughs softly because, yes, she does know. Her head falling to the left Donna looks away from his gaze. She lets out a breath then, pushing the plate towards him. It only taking seconds before he finishes her toast and the hand that still rested on her calve now moves up to her knee, gently removing her leg from his lap. She glances at him again now, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth when he slides of the stool and moves closer.

"Shower."

.

.

* * *

[Thursday]

His gaze moves from his laptop in front of him to her cubicle outside his office and back down again, but a frown forms on his face realising the sight he saw wasn't the one he expected to see. His head tilts back up in a beat, eyes roaming her cubicle again. Only confirming the reason for his frown in the first place. _Empty._

He stares in the distance for a moment, going over the possible reasons for her absence. It's not uncommon for the redhead to leave her desk and even though he always noticed, he questions it more now. Not because he needs to know where she is, but because he wants to know if she's okay. She told him she wanted more, he practically gave her a new position only for him to later have to inform her she had to wait a little longer.

Pushing his chair back, he walks around his desk and makes his way to the glass door of his office. Gaze already wandering over the hallway of the fiftieth floor, he eventually spots her right outside his office, but just out of view from his original position. Exciting his office he watches her, her arms folded in front of her own chest, hands holding onto her own arms. A somewhat dreamy look on her face as she stares at the empty office next to his.

He steps forward then, silently walking towards her he stalls only a step away from her. He watches her in the reflection, just a way of making sure she noticed his presence. He takes the last step now, hands briefly landing on her hips as he hugs her from behind. "After tomorrow it will be yours," he whispers, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She chuckles once letting her head rest against his chest. She doesn't comment because she already knows he'll deny any concern she might have. Knows he would call of the other meeting right now if it would make her happy.

He holds her close, chastising himself once over for missing the email Louis had sent him when they were upstate. He leans forward, letting his chin rest on her shoulder as both of them now watch at the empty space. He decides he'll get her the perfect present to give her for when this will indeed be her office.

Mike thanks Amy, finally being able to take the file from her hand as she made a game out of it. She tilts her head to the right then, signalling down the hall and he frowns at his secretary for a moment. Not getting what she's hinting at this time, he already got the file. When she nods once more, her eyes giving him this stern warning look not to ask, he finally follows the lead of her gaze.

He smiles then, seeing his two friends in the distance. The way the older man has his arms wrapped around the woman he loves and Mike grins brighter.

"Finally."

Mike looks back at Amy, giving her a questioning look but he doesn't deny her statement.

"What?" Amy fires back. "We all knew it was bound to happen."

Mike laughs at that. "Sounds about right," he agrees. "The only two telling themselves it wouldn't them," he looks back down the hallway. Smiling once more, he waits a few seconds before finally making his way through the passage of the fiftieth floor. He tries not to focus too much on the couple, looking at the file in his hand but he can't help himself when he walks right past them. "Get a room."

Donna's attention snaps back to their surroundings at the sudden appearance of the younger man's voice and she tenses a little in his embrace as his grip on her increases just a tad.

"You're fired," Harvey calls after his former associate.

"No, I'm not," the young lawyer counters in return as he now moves through the doors to the reception and continues his path to the elevators.

Donna finally turns around in Harvey's embrace, letting her hands run up his chest. She focusses on fixing his tie, keeping her gaze from meeting his as she can feel her cheeks are a bit reddened because they just got caught. "What happened to us keeping things low key at work," she whispers, not letting go of him either.

"It was a hug," he counters. "Could have been much worse," he smirks now, but he notices the serious look on her face now that she looks up at him. "I don't want any more rules between us. We'll figure this out."

She swallows and nods in agreement. "Okay," she whispers. "But as potential COO I do have to remind you there's a limit to the amount of PDA tolerable in the workplace."

He fakes a sigh, his grip on her waist dropping ever so slightly. He leans in and places a kiss on her lips regardless. "I don't care. I'm the boss."

"Yeah, here maybe."

.

.

[Friday]

He looks up from the papers in his hand to the redhead entering his office. He tosses the files back on his desk, head now tilting as he follows her movement with his gaze. His chair turning in the process when she rounds his desk and sits down on the edge. He can't help but catch the hem of her skirt creep up just a little by the motion and he finds himself being distracted by it. It's when she speaks that he looks up.

"I'm going to have lunch with Rachel," she announces and he briefly glances at the clock on his desk and back to her. She covers his hand with hers. "And you, good luck in the interview."

He crooks his head now, wants to tell her the only person needing luck is the woman Louis stupidly agreed to interview in the first place. His mind was made up already anyway.

"You need to be fair," she tells him then, knowing all too well what he was thinking. "You're going into that meeting with an open mind and not just say no because of me, okay?"

He sighs once, wishing the damn meeting would be over already. Wishing there wasn't a meeting at all, he just wants her to be happy. He also knows that ignoring her advice doesn't result in that. "Okay. I promise."

She squeezes his hand, her head tilting just a little with the movement. She moves her hand up to his bicep now, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before she pushes herself back on her feet. "Good boy."

Mouth still left agape he falls back in his chair and can only watch her walk away, swallowing once when she steps out his office. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of the inappropriate images those two words caused. Reluctantly he reaches for the files again, trying to focus on the paragraphs he knows he'll have to read twice to let them actually sink in.

.

.

Half an hour has passed when his phone buzzes and he reaches for the object from the side of his desk. A soft chuckle escaping him at the calendar notification on his screen, something she without a doubt arranged.

 **1.30 PM :: COO Interview - Viola Cesario**

The name on his screen catching his attention, he thinks it rings a bell but he can't place it. Shaking it off as a coincidence, he gathers the files needed for the interview and mentally prepares himself for the meeting on his way over to the conference room.

Too busy looking down at the files in hand, the managing-partner nearly bumps into the brunette. He abruptly comes to a halt and finds himself staring at Rachel. "Weren't you having lunch with Donna?"

"Huh," Rachel mumbles now, giving her boss a questioning look. "No."

With a stern look on his face, he watches the young woman shrug her shoulders and signal she should go back to work. As she walks away he wonders about the redhead's words again, if he heard them correctly after all and who else she could be having lunch with.

"Harvey, there you are."

He looks over his shoulder now at the other name partner, mumbles his name with a nod of his head.

"You ready? I set the meeting in conference room C."

"Right," he mutters, following his fellow lawyer as he's reminded of the meeting he doesn't want to have once more and he temporarily forgets his run in with Rachel and what that meant. Temporarily only because the second they set foot in the conference room, he gets stopped in his tracks. The woman standing in the middle of the room, looking outside far too familiar for him not to recognise her.

She may be wearing a dark green suit, a pair of glasses from what he can see from this position and her manes tied up in a bun, her auburn locks have been a focal point for him for over a decade and he'd be able to spot her in a crowd no matter her appearance.

He grins then, realising she's pretending not to notice the two men arrived and he can only wonder if the man beside him already connected the dots, either way, he'll find out soon. For now, he'll play along. He looks down at the file again. "Miss Cesario?"

She bites her tongue to stop herself from smiling, the tone in his voice already giving away he knows. She turns around on her spot, a smile gracing her lips and she walks closer to the table. Her right hand extended she shakes his hand first. "Mr. Specter."

"Donna?" Louis blurts out now, finally recognising his friend, his gaze shifts from her to the managing partner next to him, wondering if the other man knew, but it was him who set the meeting last week. He spots Harvey rather surprised face but doesn't miss the proud grin that follows when the redhead shakes his hand.

"Mr. Litt," she continues as if it's business as usual, now shaking Louis' hand too. She doesn't wait for the two men to greet her, gesture her to sit down or offer her coffee. Instead, she just pulls one of the chairs aside, seats herself and folds her hands over the leather file holder she brought along in front of her.

Harvey chuckles to himself then, this definitely not the meeting he was expecting it to be and he can't help but smile at the fact that even when she's here for a job interview (one she really doesn't have to take) she still runs the show like she owns the place. He looks to Louis then, signalling the chairs and both men quietly sit down. Neither of them knowing exactly how to proceed now as this twist took them off guard.

"So," she chirps sitting a bit straighter, she breaks the silence both men should have broken already.

"Donna," he uses her name now when she is faster than him once more, his gaze locking with hers. He promised her the position but he figures it's about her proving herself. "Why did you go through all this? A fake resume?"

"I heard you have a history of hiring frauds," she counters using the words he once said to her, a playful hint palpable in her voice. She's quick to continue before the pointed look she knows will grace his face shows. "And so is this resume," she continues, holding up the piece of paper describing her alter ego of Viola Cesario. She tears it apart then, letting the pieces of paper fall back onto the conference room table. "And that is exactly why the firm needs someone in the position of COO. To make sure that this." She pauses, pointing at the pieces of paper. "Never happens again."

He nods, understanding exactly what she's referring too and the damage it did to the firm when that secret came out.

"The firm needs someone who knows what we've been through, to protect the image we created but also someone who understands it's about giving people chances and that not everything is what it seems. Someone who understands the people that work here, someone who knows how to resolve possible conflicts between them and who can assess if possible additions will fit in the tight-knit group this firm is."

She gets swept up by her own speech, finally pronouncing the words she'd so carefully put together ever since she sent in the email back in Chicago. Her enthusiasm enticing, she elaborates on why, albeit officially only having been a legal secretary for over a decade, she is more than qualified for the job, will continue to dedicate her time to the firm like she's done for the last thirteen years and she concludes with explaining that she wanted both name partners here to hear her out and not just hand it to her because they know her.

She rolls her chair back then and she gets up. Looking at Louis first, she turns to look at Harvey, nodding at both men as they're still left speechless. "Thank you for your consideration."

.

.

After a very brief discussion with Louis, in reality, both men just trying to wrap their brain around what just happened. How the redhead had played them into a meeting and proceeded with blowing them away, only proving what they already knew. She's perfect for the job.

Making his way over from the conference room to his office, he watches her sit in her soon to be old cubicle. Gaze skimming over the suit she's wearing, he swallows. She looks beautiful in anything, but he's always had a thing for her in pants. Stepping closer, he enters her cubicle. Waiting for her to acknowledge his presence, he shuffles in place, finally settling on sitting down on the edge of her desk.

"You're creepy."

He laughs, his eyes closing in the moment. Expected a witty remark, but it exceeded his expectations. He looks at her again then, crooks his head as she turns around in her chair.

"You were amazing."

"I know."

He bobs his head to the other side. "Don't.." he mutters now, telling her not to dismiss his compliments. "But you didn't have to do all this, you know that right?"

"Harv." She gets out of her chair and steps closer. "You wanted to cancel the meeting just because you wanted to give the job to me," she reasons again. Her lips pressing into a thin line, she smiles when he doesn't object. "And I don't want people to think I only got it because I happen to be sleeping with the boss."

"You're more than just sleeping with me," he counters in a beat. He catches her look then and reaches for her hand. "Besides everyone knows you're amazing and that you deserve this position."

"So. I got it."

He smiles at the confidence that statement comes with, wants to tell her yes, of course, the position is hers but he decides to have a little fun of his own now. "It's under advisement."

.

.

"Ready to go?" His hands tab against the glass plating of the partition.

"Go?" She turns to face him in a beat, her gaze locking with his. She signals the work she's still doing on her computer with her right hand, but she doubts he notices it.

He nods, letting his arms lean on the edge now. "I'm taking you out to dinner."

Donna smiles now. "Well in that case," she pauses, momentarily tearing her gaze away from him. She closes the files she was working on and logs off from her computer. "I am," she says, getting out of her chair and making her way out of the cubicle.

He pushes himself back on his feet, turning on his spot to walk next to her. His hand lingers for the briefest moments in the air behind her back, but he doesn't touch her remembering she wants to keep things as quiet as possible at the firm and she hasn't forgotten the entire run in with Mike earlier this week yet.

She turns to face him when he presses the button of the elevator, a smile gracing her lips. She enters the metal box first when he signals for her to get inside. Her hand brushing over his chest in the movement she stands close to him when she asks. "Where are you taking me?"

He crooks his head, swallowing as he takes in her words. Wonders if she heard the double entendre, but it's her. Everything is on purpose. He doesn't succumb though, flashes her his signature grin instead. "Del Posto."

She looks at their reflection in the door, her head now tilting down she takes in her outfit again. "Maybe I should change first."

"No." His answer comes in a beat and results in a rather amused yet questioning look from the redhead. He eyes her up, fingers enveloping her wrist. He tugs on her hand. "No," he repeats again with a shake of his head. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, I do look dashing indeed," she teases him in the same way she heard he had done to her friend. "But," she continues now, index finger poking his chest. "You'd also think I look good without anything on."

"Ooh," he catches her hand, pressing it flat against his chest. He turns to his right, almost backing her against the wall, his free hand settling on her waist. "That is my favourite outfit yes."

She chuckles once, tilting her head to the side because the look in his eyes is too much. "But seriously," he continues now and she can't help but glance at him again. "You look hot in everything you wear, but this suit. I don't know ... It's just.."

"It is?"

"Ooh yeah," he agrees, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. "I can't help but wonder if the only thing you're wearing under this," he tugs on her jacket with his right hand, his gaze not so discreetly trailing over her chest to the point where the two sides of her jacket are connected. "Is a bra."

"Who says I'm wearing a bra."

His gaze flickers up to her eyes and instantly back down, her words making him peek again. He's none the wiser to the answer tho. "God woman," he swallows thickly. "You're making it incredibly hard."

She sucks in her breath, hand pushing against his chest to create a little bit more space between them. She wonders how they managed to stay away from each other for twelve years and she also knows that if in the worst case scenario they break apart, she'll have to leave the State maybe even the country, because just a look or the way he uses a tone of voice that's solely for her can make her stomach flutter and she hates that even when she was the one trying to tease him, it always ends with her getting just as bothered in the process. She ends up putting the blame on him.

"Harvey, if you keep talking like that we won't even make it to the restaurant."

He takes a step back, hands leaving her waist. He moves one hand up to his mouth and signals it shut. She quirks an eyebrow now, not having expected this as his answer. She slides out of the elevator the moment the doors open again and he follows her swiftly. "I for sure thought you'd have leapt at the chance to take me home."

"Ooh I will," he counters, reaching for her hand again he pulls her closer. "Later tonight. Right now I just want to show the world how incredibly hot my girlfriend looks."

She chuckles, her shoulder bumping into his. "I might never get used to you calling me that."

"We could also upgrade that title."

She looks at him, a hint of surprise washing over her face. She can't help but think about her conversation with Rachel at the beginning of this week. "Harv -"

"Room mate," he offers now at the look on her face, his voice giving away that what he says now is more a tease than what he actually meant but he promised her to take things slow.

She rolls her eyes now, giving him a playful poke in his side with her elbow.

"I meant it, you know," he tells her then escorting her through the lobby. "The whole shebang."

.

.

Her eyes fall shut and the back of her head presses into the mattress and a breathy sigh rolls of her tongue all too willingly. "Geez," she rasps, her hands stretching out over his duvet, fingertips gripping onto the white sheets as her body trembles. "We can't even make it through dessert."

She feels his grin then, right there against her and she moans now. He pulls back the slightest returning to a soft kiss against her skin. "I wouldn't exactly say we skipped dessert," he counters, his lips now on the inside of her thigh, tongue darting out to scoop up a remainder of the white cream.

She chuckles once, head falling to the left her vision locks in onto the red can. "I can't believe you got me to agree to this," she breathes, letting her left foot trail over his spine. She tries to prop herself up just a little to look at him. "Again."

He flashes her that Specter grin, lips pecking at the skin near her hip bone on its path back to where she previously begged him to go. "Well. I'm. An. Excellent. Negotiator."

She rolls her eyes, brings her hand down to his head and slips her fingers through his hair. "Shut up," she warns him and her hand guides him back between her legs, needing him to finish what he started.

"Besides you told me everyone should do this," he speaks instead of doing what she so desperately wants to have done and she tucks on his hair in the process. "At least once a year."

"True," she gives in remembering her younger-self having said this in a post-coital haze where he may or may not had been cuddling her.

"See. I rest my case."

"I hate - Ooh fuck. "

.

.

[Saturday]

He wakes up at the earliest rays of sunshine piercing through his curtains, cascading a warm glow over her auburn locks. He watches her sleep, lips slightly parted and her breath is warm against his skin. He scoots a bit closer, pressing a kiss against her temple before he rolls himself out of bed and makes his way over to the bathroom.

Hand slipping through his hair he catches a glimpse of his own naked form in the reflection of the mirror first and next to her, tangled in the sheets of his bed. He takes a quick shower. On one hand missing her here with him, on the other hand, aware that he'd probably not make it out of the door if she did.

He gets dressed quickly, just a pair of Khaki pants, a white dress shirt and a dark blue sweater she'd once bought him for Christmas. He makes himself a quick cup of coffee, now scribbling down a message for her on a piece of paper. He downs the last sip from his cup, walking back to his bedroom.

Gaze falling on her again, she's turned around now. Scooted closer to his side of the bed and her ginger manes a perfect contrast against his white sheets. He shouldn't linger and watch, count the freckles on her shoulders and smile at that mark he left at the base of her neck. He leans forward, placing the note on his pillow then before he turns around and sees himself out.

She stirs half an hour later, arm stretching out over the king size duvet. The cold sheets greet her and she realises the spot next to her is empty even before she opens her eyes. She lets out a groan, burying her face in his pillow. She tells herself he may just be in the kitchen or living room, but she'd have like to wake up next to him regardless.

Stretching her body once more she now pulls his pillow closer and her hand comes into contact with a piece of paper. Opening her eyes again, faster this time around, she can't help but feel a wave of panic rush over her and think back to the morning after the other time. He left no note, but that was only one night and now it's already been a week. She doesn't allow her brain to focus on the possible worst case scenarios though, gripping onto the piece of paper she rolls on her back as she reads.

 _ **Emergency meeting with McKernon Motors; had to go to the firm and didn't want to wake you. X**_

She smiles now, cursing herself for thinking the worst even if it was for just a second and she's certain that she'll never ever recover if those thoughts turn out to be true. She also knows she shouldn't let her mind go there, she's the overthinker. The analyser. Rachel told her as much earlier this week and it's something she has to work on. She knows he's in this.

She rolls around again, extending her arms now to drop the piece of paper on the nightstand. She lifts her phone from it, sending him a quick message wishing him luck with the case, she places it back on the small cabinet too and snuggles up to his cold pillow. Her arms wrapping under it, her head pressed against it, she takes in his scent. She loves how he smells.

She decides then to use this morning where she's alone in his, or maybe their apartment depending on how seriously serious he was last night, in her favour. Pushing the sheets away with both her hands and feet, she rises from the large bed and tiptoes her way over to the bathroom to take a long bath.

.

.

The water has almost turned cold when her stomach growls, reminding her of the time she spent in the tub. Taking a deep breath, she lets herself sink under water one last time before getting out of it. Wrapping his bathrobe around her bare frame she takes in her reflection in the large bathroom mirror. Her gaze instantly locking on the mark in her neck, she shakes her head and mutters his name, her fingertips now moving over the spot.

She observes the sink now, noticing the way his toiletries are neatly placed on the right end side and how even her side already has a few permanent things. The pink toothbrush he bought when they were picking up groceries the most prominent thing in the room and she can't help but smile at the proud smirk he wore when he showed her he got it for her. She laughs softly now, hand reaching for the comb she brings it up to her hair.

The sound of three firm knocks echoing through the nearly empty penthouse wakes her from her thoughts. "Harvey," she whispers with a smile, quickly placing the comb down. She rushes her way through the apartment, tugging her hair into a messy bun along the way, she's too excited for him to return to even question the knocking on his own door.

"You're back," she already chirps, hand only now falling around the doorknob, she swings the door open in one grand motion but finds herself staring at two very familiar yet blue eyes. "M..Marcus?"

The younger Specter man visibly recoils on his spot, the sight he saw now definitely not the big brother he was expecting but the man's right-hand woman and he's momentarily lost for words.

She's the one to recover first, the only real option she has is to invite him in. Something she does with a mere signal of her hand, she closes the door behind the man she considers a younger brother herself and with two big steps, she walks up to him again. The remaining surprised look on Marcus' face only now remembering her of her current attire, she looks down at her bare legs poking out of Harvey's dark blue bathrobe.

"Let me get changed," she speaks loudly, more to herself than to him. She quickly makes her way back to the bedroom, snatches her phone from the nightstand. She rummages through the drawer he cleaned for her the same day he bought her the toothbrush and she fishes out the pair of jeans, under wear and t-shirt she brought over just-in-case.

She tucks her shirt in her jeans, applies a quick layer of mascara, texts Harvey about Marcus surprise visit and gives herself a reassuring smile, forcing herself to face the music. "Showtime Paulsen," she whispers to herself, sliding the door to the living room back open. The redhead walks over to the kitchen in a straight line, apparently not ready to confront the younger man just yet. "Harvey's at the firm," she announces then with a look over her shoulder. Hands blindly opening the cabinets and reaching for the supplies she needs. "Problem with a client," she adds now with a shrug, figuring it's best to just keep the conversation going. She's got no clue why she's even nervous, she's known the man in front of her almost as long as the man she was dating now. "Do you want coffee?"

He notices she doesn't even await his answer as he observes her pouring two cups, he smiles now at the sight in front of him. The redhead sure at ease in his brother's apartment, he watches her walk back to the living room now. The cup of coffee warm in his hands, it's the way she doesn't just sit down but props her feet up on the couch that already answers his question, but he asks nonetheless. It might have been his brother he came to question, but he's received enough teasing comments from the woman right in front of him over the years to now do the same to her. "So," he starts taking a sip from his coffee. "You and my brother."

She chuckles softly at the way he approaches the subject, but all she can really do is smile almost shyly.

"Finally," Marcus smirks the same grin gracing his face she's seen a million times before on the older brother's face. "Guess my visit isn't for nothing then."

That last statement takes her by surprise and her eyebrows quirk up in a beat. "What?" she mumbles taken off guard, she continues louder. "Why exactly did you stop by?"

He takes another sip from his coffee and shifts in the leather fauteuil. "Katie and the kids are shopping and I figured I'd drop by to tell my big brother to get his head out of ass and make a move."

Donna stares at him with her mouth parted, it takes her a few seconds to bring her face back into a more neutral expression. On one hand amused by the way Marcus describes his brother, on the other hand, surprised he was even aware in the first place.

Marcus notices her silence and takes it as confusion, making him elaborate further. "Mom told me that when he came to Boston two months ago, he actually told her that someone very special to him convinced him to do so," he speaks, using the words Lily had so enthusiastically recited to him and asked him further about. He glances back up at the redhead, now seeing a blush creep up over her cheeks and he assumes she didn't know about this but that it was indeed her who made his brother reach out to their mother again.

"And well there's only one person who could have done that," he continues now, smiling at Donna. "And I know my brother so," he pauses raising his shoulders and dropping them in defeat, not feeling the need to reason further.

Donna smiles at the younger man and whispers a thank you in his direction because even though his original reason for visiting was redundant at the moment, she does appreciate the thought.

Marcus nods, lifting his cup of coffee in a silent toast. He leans back into the chair and looks around the living room, his gaze landing on the cactus in the corner of the coffee table. He signals it then. "You moved in?"

She looks up at Marcus again at his words, follows his gaze when she realizes he's not looking at her but something else, her face glowing when her gaze now lingers on the cactus too. The sight and Marcus' words making her think back to Harvey's comment from the day before. She doesn't confirm nor deny, tells him another truth instead. "We got together a week ago."

Marcus smiles at that, not having expected the time frame to have been this short given the way she moved around the place. He figures it's rooted in the amount of years they've already known each other, how they've always been a team and truthfully he doesn't find it striking. After all, if there's one thing he does know about the secretive history his brother shares with the woman in front of him, is that it's far from traditional. He turns back to look at Donna now, leaning forward he places his empty cup on the coffee table. "Congratulations."

She smiles into her cup of coffee, didn't expect this to be the way for his family to find out about them but in reality, the way the rest of Pearson Specter Litt found out wasn't as expected either. Even them happening was a situation she never imagined but in the end, all of it is insignificant to the fact that they did happen. They finally found each other and that's the only thing that matters.

She glances back up at Marcus, remembering the man told her his wife and kids were in town too and he obviously came to see his brother. "How about you, Katie and the kids come over for dinner?"

"Okay," Marcus accepts, hesitation clear in his voice. "But let me cook."

She bobs her head to the side now, staring at her brother-in-law.

"I know," he adds, remembering a story about shrimps amongst the details his brother might have let slip on a drunken night. He presses his lips together in a thin apologizing smile.

She scoffs once, looking away. "I'm not that bad a cook."

.

.

He places his phone back in the pocket of his pants after having sent Rachel a quick message thanking her for her help today. He reaches for the key now, laughter coming from inside the apartment reminding him of the message Donna had sent him earlier that day.

He turns the lock, the amicable chatter this time paired with a smell that reminds him of his own childhood. Chicken Parm. He grins, closes the door behind him and makes his way down to the kitchen, the sight only confirming his expectations as he sees his brother work on the pasta dough the way their father taught them and Donna's dicing the tomatoes.

He demonstratively drops the keys in the ceramic bowl on the counter, a smile now tugging on his lips when the two others turn to face him. He steps closer to the redhead, hands falling to her waist he leans in and brushes his lips against hers in a quick kiss.

"Eew, there could be kids here."

He rolls his eyes at his brother's comment, looks at the redhead in his embrace. Her chuckle music to his ears, he gives her another quick peck before distancing himself from her to greet his brother with a pat on the younger man's back. "I didn't get to do that this morning, so shut up dickhead."

"Loser," Marcus fires back in an instant as he watches his brother gravitate towards the redhead again. "It's good to see you, Harvey."

"You too, Marcus," Harvey admits, the words resulting in a smile on her face and he smiles back at the woman in front of him. His hand now moving over the small of her back to her waist, he hugs her from behind, placing another kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes close and she radiates giving into his gesture, her shoulders relaxing against his chest. She hears him ask if they're indeed making chicken parm and she nods, now holding up a wooden spoon for him to taste the sauce she's working on. She moves her thumb along his lip to wipe away some of the sauce.

Marcus rolls the pasta through the machine, peering to the side for a brief moment. He watches his brother and the redhead, thinking he hasn't seen either of them as happy as they look now. The thought making him smile, he focusses on his task again while he comments. "I'm glad you finally saw what was right in front of you all along, RC."

He sighs at the younger man's statement, but mostly the use of his middle name. "She told you to say this, didn't she? RC3?"

"She didn't and she's right here," Donna objects. Poking Harvey's side with her elbow, his arms hold onto her a little tighter, he kisses her cheek once over, telling her he loves her. She glances at the younger man now, repeating the nicknames both man just used in her head. "RC. As in Knight Rider?"

Marcus smiles. "Yeah well, you know Reggie's middle name of course," he starts eyeing both of them he sees Donna nod. "And mine is Cornelius," he can barely get the name over his lips.

"Corny," Harvey coughs.

Marcus rolls his eyes, his brother's reaction one he has heard a million times before. "Anyway. Neither of us ever really liked the names, I mean it is our grandfather's but…" Donna nods in understanding, not very fond of her own middle name either. "And then one summer we watched the Knight Rider and it had RC in there. It stuck around," he explains but the little history lesson gets interrupted by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the apartment, all three of them look up. "That must be Katie and the kids."

Harvey acknowledges Marcus' words with a nod, hands tapping against the redhead's hips once, he lets go and moves to open the door. He smiles at the three familiar faces, embracing his sister-in-law in a hug first. He walks back with the kids in tow, already listening to their stories about their day in the big city.

Donna turns around to the sink, quickly washing her hands, she wipes them dry with a towel. Her gaze following Harvey with Matt and Emily, she smiles brightly at the sight in front of her. How comfortable the kids are with him and he with them. Placing the towel aside she turns to face Katie, now greeting the younger man's wife and asking her how her day has been.

.

.

Hands resting on the countertop, her head tilted to the right she tenderly watches the five Specters in the living area. Katie and the kids spread out over the couch, the two brothers sitting side by side in the two fauteuils. She can barely remember the last time she saw all of them happy together and this time around she gets to be a part of it.

"Don."

His voice wakes her up from her thoughts and with a quick shake of her head she looks at him again, a smile now spread across her face. "Almost done," she answers him, lifting the bottle of pinot noir again, she pours the last two glasses and strides around the kitchen island to join the rest.

Katie smiles at the redhead coming closer, she then observes the seating and she's about to signal for the kids to make room for their aunt when Donna gestures it's fine with a wave of her hand, stepping closer to the chair Harvey's seated in. She smiles at him, handing over one glass before sitting down on his lap.

He smirks when their eyes lock and he instinctively brings his right arm to rest around her waist. His left hand holding the glass in place on the armrest as she adjusts her sitting position, pulling one leg up. He looks at her again, their eyes doing the talking. He finds himself smiling at her again, barely able to believe how incredibly happy he gets to be now.

He doesn't even speak but she laughs nonetheless. Her body angling towards him, her head leans against his and she brings her free hand to caress his cheek. Tearing her gaze from his, she looks at the two kids playing on the couch now and she can feel by the way his head turns that his gaze followed hers, both of them quietly watch his niece and nephew.

The glasses are nearly empty when the sun sets and the light coming from the kitchen illuminates the room just enough for the casual conversations to keep flowing, it's half an hour later when a yawn form the youngest breaks the conversation.

"We should head back to the hotel," Katie addresses her husband.

Marcus nods in agreement. "We should," he answers, empowering his words by pushing himself out of his chair, he signals for his son to follow his lead. "Donna," he turns to face the redhead as she lifts herself from Harvey's lap. "It was good seeing you again," he hugs her goodbye now, letting the redhead move on to say goodbye to the rest he taps on the older Specter man's shoulder.

Harvey presses his lips into a thin line, now getting up to say goodbye to his sister-in-law. He watches Donna wave at the little girl and he kneels down next to his niece, lifting her in his arms he gets back up. "I'll walk you guys down."

Donna brushes her hand over Matt's head, her gaze returning to Harvey. She watches the sleepy Emily wrap her arms around her uncle's neck as he holds the almost six-year-old in his arms. She steps closer when he turns on his place to look at her, Donna brings her hand to the little girl's back. Caressing it as a form of goodbye, she meets his gaze again in that moment a smile tugging on her lips. "I'll wait here."

"Okay."

.

.

He waits for Marcus to open the door to the cab, placing the now sleeping Emily on the back seat of the car while Katie and Matt round the vehicle and get inside from the other side. Moving back, his hand rests on the door as he turns to face his brother again.

"I'm happy for you two, RC."

Harvey beams at that. "I am happy too. Can still barely believe I got this lucky."

Marcus smirks at those words. The redhead has always been by his brother's side, but he has to agree that it's his brother who's the lucky one here. "You know what dad would say, don't you?"

Harvey grins, thinking about their old man and he acknowledges his brother's statement with a bob of his head at last. "I will," he speaks them. "Got it last week."

Surprise taken over Marcus stares at Harvey, momentarily lost for words. "Donna said you two got together last week."

"I know and we did," Harvey admits, "but…"

"She's the one."

"Yes," Harvey smiles. "She is."

.

.

He returns to find her sitting on the couch, their two glasses now the only thing left on the coffee table. He stalls for a moment, his pace now slower as he rather looks at her than just continue his path towards the couch.

She smiles back at him, left hand falling down on the leather seating. She pats the couch twice now, a signal for him to come join her.

He gives in at that, taking the last three strides to the object he slides down on the couch next to her. His right-hand automatically finding its place on her thigh, his head tilts to the right to look at her again. "Hey."

"Hey," she whispers in return, both of them sighing softly as it's been a long and busy day. The moment shared in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, he now angles his body towards hers and draws her closer until their lips meet.

"I missed you."

She keeps her eyes closed, forehead still resting against his. Her hand lingers on his cheek. "We spend most of the day together."

He covers her hand with his, bringing it down to his lap he traces her knuckles with his fingers. "I know," he mumbles. "But still –" His sentence cut short when he yawns, right hand covering his mouth. He offers her an apologetic smile.

She merely gets up from the couch, lifting their linked hands in the process. She tugs on his hand and bobs her head to the side. "Let's go to bed."

He pushes himself off the couch following her lead, his free hand falling against her waist he manages to turn her around with one hand, bringing her frame closer to his. He kisses her now.

She automatically answers his slow kiss, lips parting when he tugs on her bottom lip. She breathes against his mouth, stealing another kiss while his hands on her waist pull her shirt out of her jeans and he guides her to the bedroom.

She breaks free from him when they both need to catch their breath. "I meant to go to sleep."

He tiredly shakes his head and lets his hand move over the small of her back to her butt, hands slipping into the back pockets of her jeans, he holds her body flush against his own, pressing her hips against his. "No, you didn't."

She chuckles once but doesn't deny his words, letting him slowly undress her as she does the same for him. Using the time to catch up on the few hours of the day they spent apart. "Did you solve McKernon's problem?'

"What?"

She looks down at his hands struggling with the button of her jeans and she's not entirely sure his answer stems from him missing her question because he's focussing on getting her out of those jeans or something else. "At the firm," she counters looking back up at him, she unbuttons his shirt.

"Ooh yeah," he answers finally releasing the metal button from the denim. "All done."

She hums, sliding the white fabric over his shoulders he helps her remove the piece of clothing altogether by pulling on his sleeves behind his own back. She takes this as an opportunity to let her hands trail down his chest in an abstract pattern. Reaching his pants at last.

He gulps when she reaches for the fly, pulling it down and her name is on the tip of her tongue.

She smirks, doesn't touch him further but presses her bare stomach against his instead. "Why am I still wearing pants, mister?"

He growls now, the hand on her back holding her closer as his lips find hers in a passionate kiss and three hands work on her jeans, trying to push them down. The denim pooling around her feet, she steps out of her jeans and walks backward, lowers herself on the bed and she crawls up to the middle of the bed.

He watches her attentively, wiggling himself out his own Khaki's before he crawls over the duvet towards the redhead. Right hand brushing over her left leg, he pushes it aside on his way to reach her, only pausing when his body hovers above her. He smiles now and leans in to kiss her again.

She wraps her arms around his neck, fingers slipping through his hair when she lets him deepen their kiss. The kiss turns into a second and a third, it eventually just becoming a long make out session with their arms wrapped around the other and their legs entangled as he rolled onto the mattress next to her, until the kisses become shorter again. A peck here or there, they keep stealing kisses and touches until he's just looking at her and letting his hand draw lazy circles over her ribs.

"I really enjoyed spending time with your family this afternoon."

He smiles, lifting his gaze from her body to her face until their eyes lock again. "I did too," he answers. "But I should have spent more time with them."

She is aware that she has almost been to more important events regarding the kids on his behalf than he has himself, knows that that where he's remark comes from but she only looks him deeper in the eye. Her left hand moving up to his face, she caresses his cheek looking at him with pure adoration. "You were great with Matt and Emily."

The look he gives her now is so intense that she feels her heart starting to beat faster and her stomach flutter at the mere sight of it. The current subject of their conversation to blame for that too and the way his lips tugged up into a smile when she said it. It's also the way his hand now just rests on her side that she knows she got his full attention and even though neither of them speaks the words they feel they find themselves nodding in a silent agreement before he leans in to kiss her.

.

.

[Monday]

She studies him on their way to the firm. He's reading what she finds a particularly boring section of the Financial Times, in fact she finds the entire paper boring but she doesn't mind because it are moments like this that she gets to observe him. His hand protectively resting on her knee, she smiles at that. He's been more confident in touching her these days, they had to grow into that. She also knows he takes every opportunity he gets because she won't allow him to do so at work.

She catches him glimpse at her every now and then and with each look his smile gets a little brighter and a bit more smug. She frowns at the latter, wonders what he's thinking about and more precisely why he hasn't said anything about the interview anymore since Friday afternoon. She doesn't want to ask or push for it either, knows he promised her she would get a new position and he reacted okay to her little stunt. She manages to follow him quietly through the lobby, but she gives up when they reach the elevator and she sees that Specter grin again. The one that told her he knew something she didn't.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

She narrows her gaze on him now, taking one step towards him. "No oh," she counters with a shake of her head. "I can see it on your face. You're up to something."

He grins now.

"Harv."

He reaches for her hand, letting his digits slide between hers. "Okay, I did," he admits realising there's no other way out. "But you'll see soon," he reasons, his words only resulting in a bigger frown from the redhead. He squeezes her hand as reassurance. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

She doesn't get a chance to question his words when the elevator reaches the fiftieth floor and the doors slide open, she's still a little confused though. She isn't the person to get a surprise, she's usually the one doing that for others.

He bobs his head to the right, tugging on her hand to signal her to walk. "Go on," he encourages her now, bringing his hand to the small of her back. She keeps looking at him, questions clear in her eyes, he just smiles as he walks her through the lobby on the fiftieth floor passing his own office. Reaching for her hand once more when he stops next to his own office. The _surprise_ on the tip of his tongue never leaving his lips as he already catches her taking in what he arranged for her.

Her mouth drops in amazement, she has to look at him twice and back at the door before it dawns on her that it really is her own name edged into the glass door, with underneath that an actual title.

 _ **Donna Paulsen**_

 _ **Chief Operating Officer**_

She turns to look at him, her lips still parted. Deep down she knew she would get all this but to see it come true makes her lost for words. He grins now, nodding silently in return, answering her unspoken question. _Yes, it's real._

She steps forward then, bringing her hands to cup his face and she kisses him once, not knowing another way to express her gratitude at the moment. Not because he gave her the position, _that_ she deserved and was all her hard work, but for him to believe in her. Give her that chance and for him to do all this.

She lets go of him again, her hand now falling on the glass door. She lets her fingertips trace her name on the door and he smiles watching her take it all in. When she looks up at him once more he signals for her to go in. Something she does without any hesitation as he holds the door open for her.

She looks up, taking in the newly decorated space. A couch on the left, as desk in the middle. _Her desk._ A small meeting table on the right, the soft tones used to tie it all together.

"Mike made me ask Rachel to help me pick the colours," he comments now. "And they helped me put it together Saturday morning."

She smiles now, realises he didn't have an emergency but was planning all this for her.

"But you can change it all if you want."

She shakes her head, walking along the table, her hand tracing the edge. She notices the engraved stone she had on her desk first, the plant that stood in the corner of her cubicle now in the window sill and her gaze now finds the little ceramic bird. She lifts it up, turning it over in her hand she thinks back to the conversation they had a few weeks ago.

"No it's perfect. Thank you Harvey."

He looks at her tenderly, watching her pull her new desk chair back and the way she sits down. How she takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, letting her hands stretch out over the surface, still taking it all in.

He pushing himself back on his feet from leaning against the door now, taking the five small steps to her desk. He sits down on the chair opposite of her like she has down a million times before when he sat at his desk. He waits for her to look at him again before he speaks.

"You're going to make one hell of a COO, Donna."

 ** _\- The end._**

.

* * *

 _ **So that was that. Thank you for sticking around. I really hope you liked it, let me know :) Also I really really enjoyed 7.06 and hope you did too, I think things will turn out better for us soon, but this episode was beautiful and I think really important to what's to come. x**_


End file.
